Presque Toujours Pur
by DyingPeony
Summary: Пытка Беллатрисы раскрывает секрет, хранившийся долгие годы. В рассказе, который охватывает начало и окончание войны волшебников, молодая волшебница узнаёт о своём настоящем происхождении, биологическом отце и кровной магии, в которую он вмешался, от чего теперь будет зависеть её будущее.
1. Chapter 1

Данная работа является переводом. Автор оригинала - ShayaLonnie.  
Ссылка на оригинал: s/11153333/1/Presque-Toujours-Pur

* * *

 _Отец_

 **Апрель 1998**

Гермиона сидела на первом этаже гостиной поместья Блэков, разглядывая гобелен, висевший на каменной стене. Он пережил много поколений, был защищён сильной семейной магией, и все чёрные стежки имён, каллиграфически вышитые на нём при помощи заклинаний, ещё выделялись на общем зелёном слизеринском фоне.

Повышенные голоса бранились в соседней комнате. Дверь была закрыта, но Обезмолвливающие Чары не были наложены; она никак не могла понять, почему люди по ту сторону двери не подумали об этом. Объём и сила звука их криков уже давно бы разбудили Магглов, живущих по соседству, которым в настоящее время было неизвестно существование дома под номером двенадцать между номерами одиннадцать и тринадцать на Площади Гриммо - старинного и благородного дома Блэков.

\- Мне должны были сказать! – Кричал Сириус. Его голос был хриплым и возбуждённым; он кричал уже несколько часов подряд и рыдал несколько дней ещё до того момента, когда началась вся эта перебранка.

Гермиона не могла быть уверенной в том, какие именно темы затрагивались во время прошлых ссор потому, что была без сознания во время большинства из них.

Она проснулась в гостевой комнате, примыкающей к гостиной дома Блэков, поначалу не осознавая, где находилась. Знакомые изумрудные глаза глядели на неё из темноты. Покрасневшие, с чёрными кругами, которые говорили о лютом недостатке сна. Гарри не спалось большую часть года, но опять же, никто из них не высыпался. Постоянное пребывание в пути в поисках Крестражей не позволяло вздремнуть в дневное время, и бессонница вместе со стрессом наносила ущерб по здоровью каждого.

\- Сколько? – шёпотом спросила Гермиона.

Гарри крепко сжал её руку. – Четыре дня, - тихо сказал он. – Боже, Гермиона, я думал ты... – Произнёс он. Его голос осёкся при воспоминании о её криках, эхом отражающихся в его голове.

Она попыталась дотянуться до него своей ослабшей рукой и слегка потрепать его постоянно торчащие в разные стороны чёрные волосы. Тогда он выдавил из себя улыбку, и горькие слёзы полились из его глаз. Гермиона всегда старалась избежать этого, зная, как Гарри не любит моменты, когда люди видят проявление его слабости. Она почувствовала вину за то, что вогнала его в это эмоциональное, шаткое состояние. Забота о Гарри переросла во вторую натуру молодой волшебницы, которая все шесть лет заставляла его и Рона делать домашнее задание, а большую часть седьмого года следила за тем, чтобы те хорошо ели. Даже если это были дикие грибы с кусочками рыбы, которую им удавалось поймать в том случае, если они устраивали лагерь неподалёку от реки или озера.

\- Кто-нибудь ещё узнал об этом? – Спросила она.

Гарри нахмурился. – Добби, - прошептал он.

Гермиона почувствовала комок в груди, что, как она знала, было горькой болью. Было удивительно, что она всё ещё могла что-то чувствовать. – О, Гарри, - сказала она. – Мне так жаль.

\- Рон сказал, что Билл и Флёр похоронили его в саду коттеджа «Ракушка», - рассказал он ей. – Я не смог прийти туда, но Рон говорит, что всё сделали красиво. Билл вырезал надгробие, а Луна наколдовала цветы, - тихо сказал он. – Оливандер, Крюкохвост и Дин тоже невредимы.

\- Почему _мы_ не там? – С любопытством спросила Гермиона.

Гарри пожал плечами. – Когда… когда всё случилось в поместье Малфоев, - произнёс он с отвращением. – Добби перенёс нас в коттедж «Ракушка», как я и сказал ему, но…он поранился во время Трансгрессии и нас отбросило от него и Рона, когда он… не знаю почему, но я держался за тебя, и я знал, что мне не нужно было отпускать, иначе нас бы расщепило. И я подумал о площади Гриммо.

Они не были в доме номер двенадцать с сентября. С тех пор как они случайно провели сюда Яксли, который следил за ними с помощью Трансгрессии до самых ступеней поместья Блэков. Гермионе удалось оторваться от Пожирателя Смерти, трансгрессировав вместе с Гарри и Роном в другое место, что закончилось расщеплением Рона и отложенной на несколько дней охотой за Крестражами. Гарри немедленно послал потронус к Сириусу с сообщением о том, что место на Площади Гриммо может быть скомпрометировано и что нужно принять меры по безопасности.

Подростки три недели прождали знакомого патронуса в форме огромной серебристой собаки. Он пришёл на поляну к их палатке и сообщил голосом Сириуса, что тому вовремя удалось скрыться, благодаря мудрёному заклинанию, которое он «был не в праве обсуждать» (что могло только значить, что оно было вне закона и скорее всего было создано на грани между белой и чёрной магией), и что древний и благородный дом Блэков снова стал безопасным местом.

В ответ они уверили крёстного отца Гарри в своей безопасности, не добавляя ни слова больше. В начале место на Площади Гриммо служило им хорошим укрытием, но они подвергали его и Сириуса слишком большой опасности, уже просто-напросто останавливаясь там, когда в это время должны были искать Крестражи. Прошло уже восемь месяцев с начала их поисков, но у них всё ещё был один медальон. Гермиона размышляла о том, как много времени потребовалось Дамблдору, чтобы понять, как уничтожить кольцо Марволо Мракса. На втором курсе, не зная, что дневник Тома Реддла был крестражем, Гарри потребовался целый год, чтобы уничтожить его – хотя тот не был в его распоряжение всё время – но не беря в расчёт все эти факты, это ни на йоту не облегчало работу с оставшимися крестражами. Они не могли потратить следующие три-четыре года в погоне за ними, в надежде на то, что Волдеморт не разрушит за это время их мир.

\- Почему Площадь Гриммо? – С интересом спросила она. – Почему не коттедж «Ракушка»? Мы всё равно собирались отправиться туда.

Гарри нахмурил брови и протянул руку, чтобы намотать на палец один из её локонов – привычка, которая появилась у него за последнее время, дающая о себе знать, когда он начинал нервничать. – Мне кажется… мне кажется я подумал о Сириусе, - прошептал он.

Гермиона поморщилась, когда воспоминания о поместье Малфоев вдруг пронеслись у неё в голове.

\- Брось всех этих пленников в темницу, Сивый, - приказала Беллатриса полоумному оборотню.

\- Стой, - безумная ведьма колебалась в нерешительности, её глаза с тяжёлыми веками задержались на Гермионе. – Всех кроме… кроме грязнокровки.

Они были в бегстве так долго. Уставшие и сломленные. Всего одно неосторожное слово – и егеря уже на пороге дома или в их случае – у полога палатки. Гермиона наспех наложила несколько сложных защитных заклинаний, а затем сразу же начала видоизменять черты их лиц. Скорее всего на неё бы даже не обратили внимания. В «Ежедневном Пророке» её лицо не печатали уже около месяца с заголовками «Известная Маглорождённая единомышленница Гарри Поттера». Но лица Гарри и Рона, безусловно, были легко опознаваемы. Несмотря на то, что в целой Великобритании было полно рыжих, яркий рыжий оттенок волос Рона в паре со специфическими чертами лица мог служить только признаком одного из Уизли. В дополнение к шраму, Гарри с головой выдавали его яркие изумрудные глаза.

Она изменила себе форму носа и цвет волос на тёмно-русый. Рону она наколдовала каштановые волосы. Гарри изменила цвет глаз, а после попыталась скрыть шрам на лбу, но ничего не вышло. Когда егеря перешли от уничтожения их палатки к погоне за ними, Гермиона в панике бросила в него Жалящим Заклятием, бормоча под нос извинения. В этот момент на них напал оборотень.

Заклятие оказалось недостаточно сильным. Они всё-таки были частично опознаны Люциусом и Нарциссой Малфой, однако, Беллатриса позвала и Драко, чтобы тот подтвердил их личности. Гермиона чувствовала, как желчь поднималась по её горлу, в то время как безумная ведьма схватила своего племянника за клок волос и пихнула его к Гермионе так близко, что всё её поле зрение было занято ничем другим, но одними глазами Драко Малфоя, отливающие плавленым серебром.

Когда Беллатриса наконец-то выпустила Драко, Гермиона воспользовалась возможностью получше взглянуть на него. Малфой выглядел намного хуже с их последней встречи: когда он убегал из Хогвартса вслед за Северусом Снейпом, преследуемый криками Гарри «Убийца!». Драко почти всегда ужасно выглядел. Но когда Гарри проводил большую часть времени в школе, настаивая на том, что Малфой был Пожирателем Смерти и замышлял какой-то ужасный план (что оказалось правдой), Гермиона заметила, как слизеринская мантия обвисла на его плечах, как он стал пропускать обеды в Большом Зале, редко заговаривал в классе, а во время обхода старост она не раз находила его, прерывисто дышавшего, в тёмных закоулках замка.

Сейчас он выглядел намного хуже. Болезненно худой и бледный, с тёмными кругами под покрасневшими глазами, вызванные стрессом. Слизеринец уставился на неё с очевидным осознанием того, кем она была. Он медленно сглотнул, пользуясь моментом, по-видимому, чтобы успеть придумать убедительную отговорку. Должно быть, лучшим, до чего он сумел додуматься в тот момент было, - Я не уверен. Возможно это они, но я не могу сказать наверняка.

Ни смотря ни на что, Гермиона оценила эту попытку. Учитывая то, как встревоженно выглядели Беллатриса и старшие Малфои был ясно, что им нужно было быть на сто процентов уверенными в том, что это были они, прежде чем призывать к себе Волдеморта. И Гермиона была благодарна Драко за то, что он посеял в них сомнение. К сожалению, из-за одного знаменитого меча, который был найден у них, а также Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, твёрдо решившей вернуть себе милость Тёмного Лорда, они даже и близко не были к тому, чтобы снова увидеть их знакомую лесную полянку.

Гарри и Рона уводили, пока они кричали и молили остаться вместо волшебницы. – Нет! – Вопил Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из цепких лап оборотня. – Возьмите меня вместо неё! – Кричал Рон, пока они тащили его в темницу поместья Малфоев. Казалось, что даже Драко вздрогнул при мысли о том, что сейчас может случиться с юной маглорождённой волшебницей. Но чтобы он не попытался предпринять что-либо в попытке остановить свою тётушку, родители схватили его за руки, заставляя стоять тихо и смирно. Ногти Люциуса вонзались в кожу сына в тревожном опасении.

Первое Круцио было сравнимо со смертью.

Второе заставило её молить о ней.

Но по-настоящему всё ухудшилось в тот момент, когда терпение Беллатрисы начало доходить до предела. Намеренная точно узнать, с кем она имеет дело, вышедшая из себя колдунья нацелила свою палочку на Гермиону и начала снимать чары, которые та наложила на себя. Заклинание за заклинанием. Любой нормальный волшебник или волшебница, обладающие приличными знаниями Трансфигурации смогли бы легко справиться с этой задачей. Но Беллатрисой Лестрейндж двигали жажда контроля и желание быть свидетельницей мучений своей жертвы, что и побудило её избрать самый болезненный путь из всех существующий.

Казалось, она добралась до магического ядра Гермионы и начала обгладывать его в поисках настоящих физических черт, по кусочку выбрасывая ненужные, пока ей не открылась вся правда. Когда она, по-видимому, сняла все наложенные Гермионой заклинания, то, что предстало перед её глазами, привело ведьму в ещё большую ярость.

\- Во что ты играешь со мной, мерзкая девчонка?! – Вопила женщина. – Ты смеешь издеваться надо мной?

Гермиона была на пределе. Измождённая, рыдающая, она не могла понять, к какому выводу пришёл тронувшийся разум Беллатрисы.

\- Я научу тебя… - Прорычала колдунья, и Гермиона почувствовала жгучую боль в руке. К счастью, это продолжалось недолго. Вскоре её друзья пришли ей на помощь и перенесли её в безопасное место. В дом на площади Гриммо.

\- Моя… - Она взглянула на своё предплечье, которое оказалось забинтованным. – Гарри… что случилось? – Спросила она друга.

Гарри решил, что будет лучше, если она увидит всё сама. Он дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки и достал оттуда зеркало. Он начал медленно передавать его волшебнице, которая тут же выхватила его и приблизила к своему лицу. Она не знала почему, но увиденное ни капли не потрясло её. Реакция Беллатрисы на снятые чары могла послужить ей подсказкой, но когда она сама увидела отражение копны чёрных кудрей и серых глаз, она поняла, хоть и не полностью, что случилось.

Каким-то образом, когда безумная ведьма сняла чары с Гермионы, помимо этого ей случайно удалось сделать что-то ещё, что выявило тот цвет волос, который был у Гермионы сейчас. Несмотря на то, что в Хогвартсе не было таких предметов, как биология или генетика, Гермиона достаточно хорошо поняла принципы и магические правила для того, чтобы осознать, что определённые черты внешности принадлежали исключительно определённым семьям. Характерный оттенок рыжины и веснушки значили Уизли; золотистые волосы и голубые глаза – Гринграсс; красноватые волосы и голубые глаза вели к ветви семьи Боунс; смуглая кожа и зелёные глаза обозначали Забини; а белокурые волосы с серебристыми глазами говорили о том, что ты был один из семьи Малфоев.

Чёрные как смоль волосы с серыми глазами отделяли волшебников и волшебниц от остальных, с гордостью говоря об их принадлежности к старинному и благородному дому Блэков.

Гарри помог ей подняться. Её руки слегка тряслись, когда она положила зеркало на кровать и встала на ноги. Лучший друг провёл её в гостиную к бесславному гобелену семьи Блэков. У неё не заняло много времени, чтобы заметить то, что она искала. Когда же это случилось, у неё перехватило дыхание и Гарри пришлось поддержать подругу, когда у той подкосились ноги.

Гарри обвил её своими руками и опустился вместе с ней на пол. Сидя рядом, он целовал её в макушку. Он прошептал, – Твоя рука не переставала кровоточить, пока мы добрались до сюда… Сириус поднял тебя наверх. На полу было много крови. Дом… дом волшебный и он способен чувствовать. Как Хогвартс он заколдован на то, чтобы опознавать определённые вещи и… определённых людей.

\- Он распознаёт кровь, - пробормотала Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Это Кричер вылечил тебя, - сказал он, указывая на её руку.

Она недоверчиво уставилась на Гарри. Её новые серые глаза широко раскрылись от удивления.

\- Он зовёт тебя «моя особая юная Мисс», – сказал Гарри, морщась при воспоминании о том, как домовой эльф ворковал над его лучшей подругой. Его нашёптывания «юная Мисс, особая юная Мисс», отдавались эхом, пока он смотрел как эльфийская магия затягивала раны на руке Гермионы. Когда Кричер увидел гадкие слова и шрамы, оставленные на её руке, Гарри стал свидетелем того, как домашний эльф начал наказывать себя, без малого оставляя вмятину на мраморной облицовке камина. Гарри не мог решить, нравилось ли ему больше, когда Кричер называл Гермиону «маленькая грязнокровка» или же «особая юная Мисс». Он вздрогнул при воспоминании домашнего эльфа, поглаживающего слова, вырезанные на её руке и что-то шепчущего себе под нос. Единственным плюсом было то, что занавески, скрывающие портрет Вальбурги Блэк всё это время были наглухо закрыты. И Кричер ни разу не обратился к своей «бедной хозяйке» с тех пор, как начал ухаживать за его лучшей подругой.

Сириус и Снейп ворвались в комнату, продолжая кричать друг на друга, пока каждый из них не повернулся и не уставился на сидящих на полу гостиной комнаты Гарри и Гермиону. Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова. Было очевидно, что Снейп был рассержен, а Сириус, по-видимому, плакал. Обвинённый в смерти Альбуса Дамблдора нынешний директор Хогварста коротко кивнул своим бывшим студентам, прежде чем пройти в соседнюю комнату. Сириус улыбнулся Гермионе вымученной улыбкой, прежде чем пройти за Снейпом, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

\- Сириус… он зол? – Спросила Гермиона, стараясь сдержать слёзы, норовившие скатиться по её щекам.

Гарри покачал головой. – Нет… не о… он просто… - Гарри вздохнул и почесал голову. – Он зол, что от него скрывали это, - ответил он.

Словно по команде перекрикивания между волшебниками возобновились.

\- Нам нужно узнать о следующем Крестраже, - прошептала Гермиона, собираясь встать на ноги.

Гарри крепче ухватился за неё и потянул обратно. – Категорически нет, - сказал он. – Гермиона, тебя пытали и… и я не думаю, что тебе можно двигаться до полного выздоровления. Не смотри на меня так, я… я рассказал им. Я рассказал Ордену, что мы пытались сделать.

Гермиона ахнула. – Гарри!

\- Мне всё равно, - ответил он. – Я помню, как Дамблдор говорил, что только мы трое можем знать об этом, но… после всего, что случилось. Думаю, что это мнимое «Общее Благо» причинило людям только боль, - сказал он, хмурясь. – После того, как мы сбежали, Малфои призвали Реддла… У них было большое собрание Пожирателей Смерти, где каждый рассказал, что случилось. Снейп всё разузнал и сразу прибыл сюда. Он знал, - заметил он ей. – Он принёс тебе зелья и парочку книг. Не знаю, каких именно, - признался он. – Но он оставил свой пост в Хогвартсе, солгав что-то Пожирателям Смерти и рассказал Ордену, как на самом деле погиб Дамблдор.

Гермиона нахмурила брови. – Гарри, ты говорил мне, что видел, как он убил…

Гарри вздохнул. – Я… за этим стоит много того, чего я не видел…. Видимо.

\- Получается Снейп…?

\- Не виновен, - сказал Гарри, почти расстроенно.

\- А Малфой? – Спросила Гермиона.

\- Всё ещё трусливый хорёк, - ответил Гарри. – Но он не сдал нас, поэтому… я не знаю, - он нахмурился.

\- Что ж, теперь вы двое скоро станете лучшими друзьями? – она попыталась пошутить.

Гарри рассмеялся. – Как ты…- Начал он, но затем вздохнул. – С тобой всё хорошо? Знаю, что дал много пищи для ума, но уверен, когда _те двое_ прекратят орать друг на друга, они ответят на все твои вопросы.

Гермиона кивнула. – Мне… мне казалось, что что-то… что-то было не так, - призналась она. – Когда я накладывала заклятие Забвения… - Она сглотнула. – Когда я прошлым летом накладывала заклятие Забвения на своих ро-родителей, - её голос прерывался при попытке собрать в кучу все свои мысли и воспоминания. – Мне казалось, что что-то было не так. Я собиралась только изменить их воспоминания, не стереть, - призналась она. – Но когда я начала накладывать заклятие, я поняла кое что. Их воспоминания были изменены кем-то ещё до меня. Я не могла понять, что именно было изменено. Они были специфическими, и мне потребовалось некоторое время, но я всё-таки смогла проследить, когда было сделано первое изменение.

\- И когда? – Спросил Гарри.

\- Я не могу назвать точную дату, но… - Она нахмурилась. – Примерно в конце 1981 года.

Глаза Гарри расширились. Казалось, он что-то понял. – Думаешь, это случилось из-за меня? – Спросил он в ужасе.

\- Конечно нет, - заверила она его. – Даже если это как-то связано с тем, что случилось с _твоими_ родителями, - начала она. – В этом нет твоей вины. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты прекратил винить себя во всей этой войне. Ты не конечная цель Тома Реддла, Гарри. Ты тот, кто препятствовал ему в разрушении того, что мы знаем и любим. В этом нет твоей вины.

Гарри серьёзно кивнул, однако отвернулся, чтобы спрятаться от её взгляда. – И… что произошло с твоими родителями? – Немного погодя спросил он.

\- Заклятие Забвения было очень сильным. Я не могла изменить его, не стерев все воспоминания, - тихо сказала она, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. – Поэтому я и решила стереть им память. Навсегда.

Гарри взял её за руку. – Мне очень жаль, Гермиона.

\- Я позабочусь о них, - прошептала на. – Ладно… Расскажи мне о своём плане. Орден вовлечён в это?

Гарри откашлялся. – Ну, другой Крестраж уже уничтожен. – сказал он ей. – Когда мы пришли сюда, ты была без сознания, но всё время продолжала бормотать что-то о сейфе Беллатрисы. Снейп заверил нас, что она думала, что Меч Гриффиндора у неё. Но помимо меча, в сейфе могло быть спрятано ещё что-то ценное. Орден попросил Тонкс побыть некоторое время Беллатрисой. Не знаю всех деталей того, как им удалось достать его и не попасться, но когда они вернулись, Тонкс вся была в ожогах. Как мы и думали, Крестраж оказался Кубком Хаффлпаффа. Сириус уничтожил его. Сказал, что очень хотел раздубасить что-нибудь. – Он пожал плечами.

\- А другие? – Спросила Гермиона.

Гарри съёжился. – Он… он немного взбесился, кода… - Он сделал неопределённое движение в сторону её лица. – Ну, ты знаешь, что он не самый тактичный человек в мире. Мы думали, что ему будет лучше поехать в коттедж «Ракушка» с Биллом и Флёр, чтобы он смог определиться, как теперь с тобой общаться.

Гермиона нахмурилась. – Потому что теперь я другая.

\- Потому что ты _выглядишь_ другой, - поправил её Гарри.

Гермиона громко вздохнула. – Нет, я… о боже, - пробормотала она. – Я _чистокровная_ , - она медленно пропустила это слово через себя. – Из семьи, которая… которая… - Она взглянула на свою руку. – И она… - Она дотронулась до бинтов. – Ну, - она нахмурилась. – Теперь я больше не грязнокровка, - горько произнесла она.

\- И никогда не была ей, - сказал Гарри, уставясь на неё, поражённый, что она воспользовалась этим словом. – Ты просто Гермиона.

\- Почему здесь профессор Снейп? – Спросила она, меняя тему разговора. – То есть он принёс мне зелья и книги, но…

Гарри пожал плечами. – Видимо, он знал правду.

\- Всё это время?

\- Ну, Сириус кричит на него уже больше четырёх дней, - сказал Гарри. – На самом деле, Снейп начал отвечать ему только сейчас, - добавил он, смотря на закрытую дверь спальни, откуда до сих пор были слышны перекрикивания профессора Зельеварения и Анимага.

\- Мне должны были сказать об этом! – Сириус разрывал горло, его голос хриплый и возбуждённый. – Как ты мог хранить такой секрет так долго, чёрт подери?! Ей почти девятнадцать!

\- Ну, - протянул Снейп. – В отличие от _тебя_ , Блэк, я _умею_ хранить секреты, - прошипел он, делая ударение на последних словах. – Я не раскидываюсь ими и не выбалтываю первому встречному, который, как я думаю…

Отдалённый звук удара кулака по человеческому телу послышался за тяжёлой деревянной дверью. Затем показались звуки шумной потасовки, за которой последовали цветные вспышки заклятий, которые виднелись в просвете под дверью. Яркая вспышка заклинания _Петрификус Тоталус_ залила пол у двери, затем последовал глухой отчётливый звук удара об пол, после чего в комнате воцарилась тишина.

Сириус вышел, закрыл за собой дверь и убрал в карман волшебную палочку. Затем медленно подошёл к паре подростков и присел на корточки, нервно запуская руку в волосы. Он печально улыбнулся Гермионе и нежно провёл костяшками пальцев по её щеке.

\- Эй, малышка, - прошептал он. – Ты тут нас всех напугала.

Наконец слёзы подступили к её глазам и она моргнула, позволяя им скатиться по щекам. – Это правда? – Спросила она, несмотря на то, что уже знала ответ.

Сириус провёл тыльной стороной руки по глазам и молча кивнул, а затем заключил в объятия волшебницу, позволяя ей выплакаться на его плече. – Всё хорошо, Гермиона, - сказал он, нежно поглаживая её чёрные кудри. – Всё будет хорошо, - пообещал он. – Ты и я… У нас всё будет хорошо, и мы всё разузнаем.

\- Ты не зол на меня? – Спросила она.

\- На _тебя_? За что? – он тихо посмеялся. – Да я просто _счастлив_. Вне себя за то, что не зал об этом, - ответил он, снова притягивая её к себе.

Она снова сморгнула слёзы, и попыталась сфокусироваться сквозь влажную пелену на гобелене, висящем за Сириусом, где виднелось её изящно вышитое имя.

 _Гермиона Астра Блэк_

 _19 сентября 1979_

Затем её взгляд последовал за линией, тянувшейся от неё к отцу:

 _Регулус Арктурус Блэк_

 _12 мая 1961 – 31 мая 1979_


	2. Chapter 2

_Обещание_

 **Апрель 1973**

Регулус стоял на первом этаже в гостиной дома Блэков и смотрел на гобелен, висящий на стене. Так как он претерпел многие годы, то был защищён сильной семейной магией, где все имена были каллиграфически вышиты с помощью волшебных заклинаний; его имя было самым свежим, хотя ему было уже одиннадцать лет, двенадцать исполнялось через месяц. Чёрные стежки имён чётко выделялись на зелёном слизеринском фоне. Он всегда считал этот цвет успокаивающим. Не холодным, как думал его брат. Повышенные голоса слышались из соседней комнаты. Дверь была закрыта, но Обезмолвливающие Чары не были наложены. Да и когда его родителей вообще заботили такие мелочи?

\- Ты не можешь сделать этого! – Кричал Сириус. – Она не сделала ничего плохого!

\- Она опозорила свою семью и нашу благородную кровь! – Вопила в ответ их мать.

Нахмурившись, Регулус поближе подошёл к гобелену и осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по выжженному место, на котором когда-то можно было прочесть _Андромеда._

\- Это несправедливо! – Прокричал Сириус, что заставило Регулуса вздрогнуть. – Ты не можешь просто так выгнать человека из семьи.

Когда наконец его брат поймёт, что в жизни нет справедливости? Безрассудный, в нём не было ни капли здравого смысла, недостаток в чём испытывают почти все гриффиндорцы. Как вообще им удаётся дожить до времени поступления в Хогвартс?

Блэк младший отвернулся от гобелена. Запах жжёного шёлка был свеж и до сих пор витал в воздухе. Его желудок неприятно сжался, когда он наблюдал, как их мать повернулась и выжгла имя с семейного дерева так легко и просто, будто согнала со стены назойливую букашку. Ему стало плохо от мысли, что на другом конце Лондона, в другом поместье Блэков их дядя Сигнус, отец Андромеды, сделал то же самое с копией гобелена в своём доме. Регулусу казалось это излишним, ведь все гобелены были магически связаны друг с другом. Но их дядя Сингус предпочёл преподать урок своим дочерям, точно как и Вальбурга с Орионом Блэк ему и Сириусу.

Посыл был предельно ясен – _не связывайтесь с грязнокровками_ _._

И ради любви к Салазару даже не _думайте_ о _совокуплении_ с ними.

\- Ты не можешь выгнать кого-то из семьи просто потому, что тот влюбился! – Снова кричал Сириус. – Что если бы я или Регулус влюбились в… - Ему не позволили закончить предложение. Хоть за дверью были слышны одни негромкие и неясные звуки, за все эти годы Регулус прекрасно уяснил себе, _что_ они значили.

Несмотря на методы борьбы, которые предпринимал Сириус, Регулус был согласен со своим братом. Безусловно, они были воспитаны в семье с высокими, строго соблюдавшимися (конечно, если ты только не был Сириусом Блэком), чистокровными стандартами, но проклинать Андромеду и полностью лишать её наследства казалось чрезмерным. Регулус мало смыслил в том, что касалось любви, но он частенько видел в Хогвартсе парочек со старших курсов, которые по большей части выглядели так, будто лишились доброй части своего мозга, когда в поле зрения замечали предмет своего воздыхания. По видимому, любовь лишала самоконтроля.

Конечно, сам он думал, что подобные проблемы его не коснуться. Ещё в четвёртый день рождения - время, когда его магические способности впервые дали о себе знать - ему было сказано, что однажды он вырастет и жениться на своей кузине Нарциссе, младшей дочери дяди Сигнуса, которая была всего на пару лет старше Регулуса. Только когда ему исполнилось восемь лет, он понял, что означает «жениться». И в то время это не казалось так уж страшно. Когда же ему исполнилось одиннадцать, и перед поступлением в Хогвартс состоялся серьёзный разговор, он наконец до конца осознал конечную цель брака. Отодвигая в сторону создание политических союзов, репутацию и деньги, всё сводилось к укреплению и продолжению рода чистокровных. Внезапно, мысль о женитьбе на Нарциссе перестала казаться ему такой безобидной.

Они видели друг друга только на семейных ужинах, и даже тогда большая часть внимания уделялась Сириусу и Андромеде, которых вынудили помолвиться. Андромеда упиралась всеми руками и ногами, Сириус находил в этом огромное облегчение. Однако, это послужило причиной тому, что Регулуса и Нарциссу решили свести ещё в таком раннем возрасте. Было легче контролировать маленьких детей, которые не могли оказать ничего, кроме напрасного сопротивления.

Он любил Нарциссу. Но как сестру, что делало идею _совокупления_ с ней в будущем просто ужасающей. Но он не был таким смелым и дерзким, как его брат, чтобы думать или говорить подобные вещи вслух. Оставьте спектакли Сириусу и Андромеде. Конечно, он ещё не скоро увидит её, если это вообще когда-нибудь случится снова. Ни будет у него и шанса познакомиться с её дочерью-полукровкой, которую она назвала Нимфадора.

Он видел, что брат носит в кармане фотографию крошечного младенца с фиолетовыми волосами. Он без сомнения знал, что если его застукают со снимком в руках, то перед самой поездкой в Хогвартс на нём будут красоваться синяки, идеально совпадающие с цветом волос девочки. Хотя, как выяснилось, Сириусу до этого не было никакого дела, что он и решил во всеуслышание заявить в соседней комнате. Он не имел представления, какие последствия могут выйти из этого.

А последствия _всегда_ были ужасными.

Воспитываясь в доме двенадцать на площади Гриммо, было бы приуменьшением сказать как-то иначе. Их родители проявляли к ним любовь и заботу, только когда они все выходили в люди. И даже в это время большую часть внимания уделяли Сириусу – чудесному наследнику старинного и благородного дома Блэков. В случае, если тот не вёл себя как подобает чудесному наследнику старинного и благородного дома Блэков, внимание уделялось Регулусу - его чудесному запасному брату. До момента отъезда Сириуса в Хогвартс, Вальбурга и Орион даже не думали прилагать усилия на воспитание своего младшего сына. Но когда Сириус написал домой после распределения, они перешли к проекту по смене наследников.

Регулус был убит горем, когда его брат, его лучший друг, покинул дом и уехал в Хогвартс на год раньше. Несмотря на то, что отец сказал им не плакать и не обниматься, тем более на публике, родители разлучили их ещё на Кингс Кроссе. Сириус опустился на колено перед своим братом и вытер слёзы с его лица, когда алый паровоз засвистел, предупреждая о скором отправлении.

\- Жди мою сову. Я буду писать тебе каждую неделю, Рег, - пообещал ему Сириус и широко улыбнулся, выбиваясь этой улыбкой из общего настроения членов семьи. – А когда ты приедешь в Хогвартс, нам будет очень весело. Обещаю, что не буду обращать внимания, что ты младше меня на год. Я буду пускать тебя в свою комнату, и всё будет совсем как дома, только лучше. Ты и я, Рег, - он улыбался. – Братья Блэки захватят Хогвартс. Люди будут говорить о наших приключениях веками.

Конечно, они никогда не разделят одну комнату. Сириус прислал сову только спустя три недели. А когда письмо наконец-то дошло, то в ответ Вальбурга послала ему кричалку.

\- Ты не можешь винить мальчика за то, что сказала Волшебная Шляпа, - Орион пытался успокоить жену. В руке у него был огневиски, которым от пытался приглушить боль в голове, появившуюся из-за криков Вальбурги.

\- Даже _не смей_ прощать его из-за этого! – Крикнула она ему в ответ. – Я _знаю_ , он натворил что-то. Наверняка он что-то сделал, что так обесчестил нашу семью.

 _Гриффиндор_ _._ Века благородной традиции зелёного и серого цветов были нарушены единственным мальчишкой, которого мать называла слишком дерзким, слишком безрассудным и слишком сентиментальным. Должно быть, они избаловали его. Не нужно было так часто разрешать выходить ему из дома. Возможно, им не следовало позволять мальчикам проводить вместе так много времени. По капле они внушали мужество своему старшему сыну, позволяя ему защищать своего младшего брата. А Блэки не защищали других, они были ориентированы только на самих себя. Семья – самое важное. Но это отнюдь не означало защиту друг друга. Это значило имя, девиз, _кровь_. Нужно будет переучить Регулуса. А Сириусу напоминать о его месте.

Когда Сириус вернулся домой на Рождественские каникулы, он был настоящем гриффиндорцем – везде красовались львы, что было иронично, учитывая то, что это Регулус, кто был назван в честь самой яркой звезды в созвездие Льва. – Чепуха! – Сказала его мать. – Звезда или нет, но в переводе с латинского твоё имя значит «Василиск» - повелитель змей!

Змея, в отличие от своего брата – позорного льва, которого уже клеймили кровоизменником только из-за того, что какая-то дрянная старая шляпа сказала, что следующие семь лет он будет спать в башне, а не в подземелье.

Сириус был упрям и горд. Уже в свои двенадцать он ревностно спорил и защищал ценности своего нового факультета. Он открыто, с счастливой улыбкой на лице рассказывал о своих друзьях, что, как заметила их мать, делало его ужасно похожим на девчонку. Сириус игнорировал её и всё продолжал и продолжал рассказывать о Джеймсе Поттере («Гадкий сын кровоизменников»), Римусе Люпине («Это случайно не его отец был волшебником из приличной семьи, который растоптал своё будущее, женившись на магле?») и Питере Петигрю («Кто-кто?»). К моменту, когда Сириус начал нахваливать Альбуса Дамблдора кто, как он сказал, был лучшим волшебником со времён Мерлина; и профессора Макгонагалл c кем, насколько он знал, Вальбурга находилась в соперничестве в школьные годы, что значило, что та должна знать профессора как нельзя лучше, обоим родителям окончательно надоели остроты и кровопредательские разговоры своего старшего сына.

В тот год они провели Рождество в больнице Святого Мунго. По «случайности» Сириус «упал», пролетев три лестничных пролёта. Регулуса заставили открывать свои подарки у больничной койки Сириуса, который наблюдал за ним, сонный от обезболивающих зелий, в то время как их мать твердила ему, что только _хорошие_ мальчики получают подарки. Лето было ещё хуже. Сириус нарушил закон об использовании магии несовершеннолетними, стащив отцовскую палочку и заколдовав стены своей комнаты в красный цвет Гриффиндора. Во время следующего пребывания в больнице Святого Мунго ему пришлось пить Скеле-Рост после того, как он «свалился с метлы» и сломал три ребра и ключицу.

Воспоминания о синяках, сломанных костях и рубцах брата пронеслись в голове Регулуса, когда он стоял в Большом Зале, построенный в шеренгу с другими первокурсниками. Он уставился на толпу и тут же разглядел улыбающееся лицо Сириуса, который махал ему рукой и показывал большие пальцы вверх.

\- Регулус Блэк! – вызвала его профессор Макгонагалл, указывая на табуретку посреди комнаты.

Когда он начал медленно двигаться вперёд, чтобы сесть на неё, его затрясло от ужаса, и он попытался взять себя в руки, стараясь не выглядеть чересчур напуганным. Ещё не хватало, чтобы тебя обозвали плаксой в первый же день, на каком бы факультете ты не оказался. _Я не храбрый_ _,_ думал он. _Совсем не храбрый._

 _Ты мог бы им стать_ , услышал он слова Сортировочный Шляпы у себя в голове. _У тебя есть огромный потенциал, чтобы стать мужественным и храбрым. Я вижу в тебе величие. У тебя огромное сердце, верное тем, о ком ты заботишься. Твоя забота о других восхищает. Интересно, что за смелые вещи ты можешь совершить, если эту любовь направить в верное русло?_

 _Я не хочу этого_ _,_ молил Регулус, вспоминая, как свалился Сириус, а позже кричал посреди ночи после того, как родители заперли его в комнате залечивать раны. Две недели спустя они уже отправлялись на Кингс Кросс. Сириус сопротивлялся всему, чему только мог, показывая себя упрямым и сердитым. Только когда он оставался один, он тихо плакал, залечивая раны.

Регулус изо всех сил старался помочь брату, но их мать заперла дверь Сириуса, наложив заклинание. Даже если бы ему было разрешено пользоваться магией вне Хогвартса, она всё равно бы забрала у того палочку. Поэтому Регулус тихо сидел за дверью спальни брата, нашёптывая всевозможные слова утешения, приходившие ему в голову. Возможно, он не получит за это слишком сильно, если родители поймают его. Когда Сириус наконец засыпал, Регулус закрывал глаза и мечтал о том, чтобы можно было владеть магией, которая подарила бы им другую семью. Без ожиданий и правил, основанных на чистоте крови, факультете и цвете твоей мантии.

 _Слизерин, пожалуйста, просто отправь меня в Слизерин_ , молил Регулус.

\- Должно быть… СЛИЗЕРИН! – прокричала шляпа.

Регулус облегчённо выдохнул и пробежал глазами по Большому Залу, пока его взгляд не упал на схожие с его собственными серые глаза, обладатель которых сидел под золотыми с красным флагами. Сириус нахмурился и опустил взгляд, явно расстроенный. Долговязый парень с волосами песочного цвета утешительно похлопал его по спине. Два других мальчика, сидевшие напротив – один низкий и полноватый, другой высокий, с копной торчащих в разные стороны волос – пододвинули к нему пару коробок с шоколадными лягушками, пытаясь приободрить друга.

Регулус медленно пробрался к столу Слизерина, где был вежливо принят и усажен рядом со второкурсником. Длинные чёрные волосы его соседа скрывали сердитый взгляд. Всё, что можно было разглядеть - был его горбатый нос, который казался слишком большим для его лица.

\- Ты Блэк? – Спросил мальчик, издевательски ухмыляясь.

Регулус кивнул.

\- Родственник того гриффиндорского тупицы?

Регулус откашлялся. Он не забывал о том, что не был так смел, как Сириус, но и показывать страх он тоже не должен был. Только не в Слизерине. В противном случае, его обзовут слабаком. – Его брат, - твёрдо сказал он. – Какие-то проблемы? – Спросил он, пристально смотря на длинноволосого мальчика.

Второкурсник закатил глаза и отвернулся, на его лице появилось горькое выражение. – Никаких, если ты только не такой же, как он.

 _Нет_ , печально подумал Регулус, _я не такой, как Сириус_ _._

Наконец-то дверь в спальню открылась, и из неё вышел Сириус, вытирая со рта кровь. После разговора с родителями он выглядел всё ещё сердитым, но уже более смирным. Жалея Андромеду, её уже не спасёшь от изгнания из семьи. Он хлопнул тяжёлой деревянной дверью, тут же подошёл к Регулусу и схватил его за плечи. – Она всё ещё наша двоюродная сестра, ты слышишь меня? – Твёрдо сказал он. – Мне насрать, что показывает эта тупая стена. Она всё ещё часть нашей семьи. Эта здоровая тряпка не может указывать мне, кто входит в мою семью, а кто нет, это решаю _я_. Ты согласен со мной, да? – Спросил он своего младшего брата, не подозревая, что его губа снова начала кровоточить.

При виде крови Регулус нахмурился, удивляясь, как старший брат может терпеть такую боль. Побои были не так уж и ужасны, как он думал. Могло быть и хуже. Они оба как-то подслушали разговор родителей о том, как Сигнус или Беллатриса, в любом случае это было её желание, подвергли Андромеду заклятию Круциатус, когда узнали о её тайной помолвке и младенце-полукровке.

\- Сириус, почему… почему ты просто не можешь молчать, потупя взгляд, что от тебя и ожидают? – Спросил он, смотря на опухшую губу брата. – В следующий раз она выгонит _тебя_ , - прошептал он. – Ты не можешь позволить ей сделать этого, - твёрдо сказал Регулус, не признаваясь, что он боялся такого поворота событий, так как в этом случае _ему_ придётся встать на место Сириуса. – Просто… просто веди себя тихо, и через несколько лет ты сам сможешь уйти отсюда.

Сириус покачал головой. – Я не трус, - настоял он.

Регулус съёжился после этих слов, не подозревая, что Сириус не пытался ими унизить брата. – Почему всё всегда сводится к храбрости? – Горько спросил он.

\- Почему всё всегда сводится к спасению твоей задницы? – Рявкнул на него Сириус. – Ладно, она больше не твоя двоюродная сестра. А _я_ всё ещё твой брат? Потому что Андромеда всё ещё является частью _моей_ семьи. Насрать на _эту_ , - сказал он, огрызаясь на гобелен.

Оставляя в стороне гнев и ругань, Регулус знал, что в душе Сириусу было больно. До недавнего времени Андромеда была идеально чистокровной дочерью. Как и подобает Блэкам, она попала в Слизерин, знала все обычаи и традиции и понимала то, что от неё требовалось. До момента, когда они вместе с Сириусом стали сопротивляться их согласованному браку, она подчинялась всем правилам. Затем, как известно, она встретила маглорождённого хаффлпаффца Эдварда Тонкс, и всё чистокровное образование, на которое было потрачено семнадцать лет, вылетело в трубу вместе с девичьей фамилией и наследством. И если Андромеда, до недавнего времени бывшая безупречной чистокровной дочерью, была так легко отброшена в сторону, что и говорить и Сириусе, который противился своих прав, данных ему при рождении с самого рождения?

\- Ты навсегда останешься моим братом, - прошептал Регулус.

\- Только если он в ближайшее время не опомнится! – Сказала их мать, входя в комнату и окидывая своего старшего сына взглядом, полным такой ненависти, которую Регулус видел только в Хогвартсе во время матча по Квиддичу между командами Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Сириус повернулся, сердито посмотрел на мать, затем кулаком ударил по семейному древу и вышел из комнаты.

Вскоре за Вальбургой из комнаты проследовал их отец, держа в руке стакан огневиски, который был будто приклеим к нему кем-то волшебным заклинанием; вид у него был раздражённый и уставший. Орион мимоходом взглянул на свою жену, затем раздражённо вздохнул и вышел из комнаты вслед за страшим сыном.

\- Мой милый мальчик, - пролепетала Вальбурга, поворачиваясь к Регулусу с внезапно появившейся на лице улыбкой, которая на самом деле выглядела неприятно и заставила его поморщиться. – Однажды ты станешь главой этого чудесного дома, и это будет твоя обязанность защищать нашу семью от всякой грязи, понимаешь, о чём я говорю? Toujours Pur (навсегда чистокровны), Регулус, - сказала она, наклоняясь и беря его за подбородок.

\- Но… - Начал Регулус. – Я не наследник, - промолвил он. – Это Сириус будет главой…

\- _Ты_ , - прошипела Вальбурга, суживая глаза. - …будешь главой нашего старинного и благородного дома Блэков, и это будет _твоя_ обязанность защищать нашу семью от всякой грязи, ты понял меня? – Спросила она ещё раз, вонзая свои ногти в его подбородок; он почувствовал, как под кожей начали образовываться синяки.

Он сглотнул. – Да, мэм.

\- И не просто от маглов и грязнокровок, - продолжала она. – Кровоизменники также опасны, ты понимаешь? – Спросила она. – Приведи любого из них в дом Блэков, и всё, над чем мы работали эти долгие годы будет испорчено… века чистой крови впустую! – Её голос повышался с каждым словом, и это требовало усилий от Регулуса, чтобы не вздрогнуть. - Toujours Pur, Регулус, - отрезала она, тряся его, всё ещё держа за подбородок и вонзая ногти всё глубже. Она молча ждала от сына повторения её слов.

\- Toujours Pur, мама, - тихо промолвил Регулус.

\- Вот это мой хороший мальчик. - Она улыбнулась. – А сейчас иди и приготовься к ужину, мой милый, - сказала она и нежно потрепала его по плечу, будто и не угрожала минуту тому назад, как она обычно делала это с Сириусом. – Твой дядя Сигнус не собирается портить большой день Нарциссы из-за какой-то мерзкой кровоизменницы. Конечно, это должен был быть и твой большой день, но, видимо, маленькая проказница не смогла подождать ещё несколько лет, чтобы дождаться твоего совершеннолетия, - сказала она с горьким выражением лица и драматично закатила глаза.

\- Ничего страшного, мама, - раздражённо ответил ей Регулус, уставший пререкаться с ней по одному и тому же поводу. – Всё равно я не хотел жениться на Циссе. К тому же она влюблена в Люциуса, и я просто хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.

Вальбурга широко ему улыбнулась. – Вот видишь? Поэтому-то ты бы стал для неё замечательным мужем. И всё-таки я предполагаю, что расторжение помолвки было не _твоей_ идеей?

Регулус покачал головой. – Нет, мэм.

\- Надеюсь, эта жертва окупиться, - гневно выпалила он.

Регулус постарался не съёжиться от страха.

Когда он впервые спустился в подземелье Слизерин, где профессор Слизнорт выступил со своей «воодушевляющей» приветственной речью, он снова увиделся со своей будущей невестой и был представлен её ухажёру, Люциусу Малфою - старосте с пятого курса. Они пожали друг другу руки и Малфой пообещал Регулусу встретиться и обсудить дела в ближайшее время. Затем он был официально представлен Северусу Снейпу, длинноволосому мальчику, который сидел рядом с ним в Большом Зале на церемонии распределения, который, по-видимому, отвечал за демонстрацию того, как было всё устроено на факультете Салазара.

До пятнадцатого дня рождения Нарциссы, когда та явилась в общую гостиную Слизерина с изумрудным ожерельем, висевшим на её тонкой шейке, он так ни разу и не встретился с Люциусом лично. В тот день все девчонки визжали, любуясь ожерельем Нарциссы, а парни похлопывали Люциуса по плечу. Всё это показалось Регулусу странным. Беря во внимания обычаи чистокровных, такое _весомое_ ювелирное украшение могло значить только что-то серьёзное.

Всё встало на свои места, когда Люциус подозвал его в сторону и рассказал о том, что они с Нарциссой нашли древнее заклинание, дающее возможность расторгнуть брачный контракт с обеих сторон без одобрения родителей, которое, Регулус был уверен, они бы никогда не получили от его матери. Уже не первый год она подлизывалась к Нарциссе, настаивая на том, чтобы та называла её мамой.

Однако, Сигнус хотел, чтобы весь мир понял, что Беллатриса и Нарцисса не имеют ничего общего с Андромедой. Поэтому Беллатриса незамедлительно была выдана замуж за старшего сына из семьи Лестрейндж, а Нарциссу, невзирая на соглашение с Регулусом, всеми силами поощряли связать себя узами брака с состоятельным и благородным домом Малфоев, который по богатству и чистоте крови соизмерялся с домом Блэков. Для Циссы это не было большой жертвой; в Хогвартсе было ясно всем и каждому, что она чуть ли была не готова целовать землю, по которой ступал Люциус. Это означало одно из двух: либо она действительно была без ума от него, либо она была исключительно хорошей актрисой; Регулус полагал, что в ней было по чуть-чуть от каждой стороны.

Заклинание было похоже на обычное жертвоприношение. Члены семьи дома Блэков были не только знакомы с этим, но также могли принимать участие в подобных мероприятиях. Однако, в этом заклинании была одна незнакомая Регулусу часть, которая заставила его забеспокоиться. Несмотря на это, Люциус был настойчив и непоколебим, а Нарцисса казалась полностью им очарована. Для Регулуса девочки были обычными одноклассницами, и ему в голову не приходило, что их можно воспринимать как-то иначе; в отличие от Сириуса, который, как Регулус не раз замечал, бегал по коридорам за каждой юбкой, словно пёс за костью.

Поэтому _для него_ разорвать помолвку не значило ничего.

\- И что я получу взамен? – спросил Регулус, смотря снизу вверх на, возвышавшегося над ним, Люциуса, стараясь не показывать признаков трусости. Он был слизеринцем, поэтому был бы проклят, если бы его невесту, хочет она того или нет, украли у него, не оставив должной компенсации. Ему придётся вынести родительский гнев за нарушение договора, каким бы ужасным тот не оказался. И не смотря на то, что заклинание гарантировало возможность дальнейшего продолжения рода с обеих сторон, Регулус прекрасно осознавал всю невыгодность для него этой сделки.

\- А что бы ты хотел? – Спросил Люциус, ухмыляясь, явно довольный тем, что юный слизеринец не просто согласился и смирился с кражей своего приза, который Люциус так жаждал.

На минуту Регулус задумался о вещах, которые были важны для него. У него было предостаточно денег, поэтому от Малфоя ему не нужно было ни кната. Если бы кто-то другой, а не Люциус просил руки Нарциссы, Регулус бы потребовал, чтобы её любили и обращались с ней должным образом, как она того и заслуживает. Но вид Люциуса, нежно поглаживающего шею Нарциссы, убеждал Регулуса в том, что тот будет хранить свою невесту, как драгоценное сокровище. Оставалось лишь одно…

\- Факультет Салазара оставит моего брата в покое, - потребовал он. – За этот год его уже два раза отправляли в больничное крыло из-за каких-то заклятий, которые в него кидали в коридорах и на поле для Квиддича.

Люциус издевательски ухмыльнулся. – Он гриффиндорец.

\- Он мой брат и наследник самого древнего и благородного дома Блэков, - твёрдо сказал Регулус, звуча старше, чем в свои двенадцать лет. – Нападение на него – это неуважение ко всей моей семье, нашему имени и нашей крови. Мне плевать, какие цвета он здесь носит.

\- Снейпу это не понравится, - напомнил ему Люциус. – И я могу обещать его защиту только на то время, пока я здесь, - настоял он. – Когда я закончу школу, это прекратиться.

Регулус кивнул. – Идёт

\- Ты понимаешь, что даёшь Сириусу Блэку возможность безнаказанно нападать на людей из своего собственного факультета, так? - Спросил Люциус для большей ясности. – Когда моя защита окончиться, они припомнят ему всё, что он сделал и вернут долг в десятикратном размере.

Регулус засомневался, раздумывая над тем, удастся ли ему приструнить выходки Сириуса. Шутки были не так и страшны, но он знал, как Сириус ненавидел всех слизеринцев, за исключением его. Однако он всё равно кивнул. – Давай покончим с этой помолвкой, сестра, - сказал он, улыбаясь Нарциссе.


	3. Chapter 3

_Воспоминания_

 **Апрель 1998**

Побочный эффект заклятия Круциатус продолжался намного дольше, чем многие того ожидали. Комбинация искусности Беллатрисы в этом заклятие в паре с продолжительностью испытания его Гермионой, сделало невозможным оставлять юною волшебницу одну в ночное время. Когда ночью первый раз с ней случился приступ, Кричер разбудил весь дом, вопя и прося помощи для юной Мисс. Конечно, эльфийская магия имела способность исцеления, и Кричер сделал всё возможное с уродливыми рубцами на руке Гермионы, но для исцеления некоторых вещей требовались зелья и время, которые так нужны были Гермионе для выздоровления.

Снейп делал всё возможное, метясь от Хогвартса к дому на площади Гриммо. Тогда он был благодарен студентам за то, что те ещё не вернулись в школу с пасхальных каникул, давая ему передышку от обязанностей в качестве директора. Волдеморт за чем-то охотился - как думал Гарри, это была Бузинная палочка – и Пожиратели Смерти были оставлены одни со своими злыми умыслами. К сожалению, это накладывало на Орден ещё больше работы. Без кота мышам раздолье…

Когда Снейп был в доме на площади Гриммо, он занимался зельями в отдельной комнате на четвёртом этаже, поддерживая жизнь Гермионы и облегчая её боль с помощью различных отваров, которые она выпивала без единой жалобы. Однажды она упомянула, что из-за заклятия Долохова, угодившего в неё в конце пятого курса, ей пришлось вытерпеть и худшее выздоровление, когда в течение нескольких недель для полной поправки приходилось выпивать по десять зелий в день. Сириус и Снейп вместе попросили её, чтобы та больше не упоминала об этом случае. Она не могла понять почему.

Сириусу еле удалось выбраться живым из той авантюры в Отделе Тайн, но он видал вещи и похуже. В чём же заключалась проблема Снейпа, связанная с Отделом Тайн, было… тайной. Позже она подслушала, как Миссис Уизли, собиравшаяся внести еду в её комнату, остановилась на полпути и спросила Сириуса о её здоровье.

\- С ней же будет всё хорошо, да? – Спросила колдунья. – Это же не так плохо, как было в прошлый раз?

\- Пожалуйста, не упоминай об этом, - взмолился Сириус. – Поппи говорила, что тогда она была в шаге от смерти.

\- В нашем случае она могла погибнуть и пару дней назад, - мягко напомнила Миссис Уизли. – Им не следовало убегать. Орден должен был вмешаться с самого начала. Проклятый Альбус, - отругала женщина погибшего директора. – Если бы он только сказал, что нужно было делать.

\- Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в ваше обсуждение заранее предрешённого вами конца войны, - прошипел на неё Снейп. – Возможно, мне следовала повременить с его убийством, - он нещадно опрокидывал горькие слова на Миссис Уизли. – Невзирая на несвоевременность этого события, я утверждаю с полной уверенностью, что Альбус Дамблдор не стал бы делиться с вами чем бы то ни было, если бы не хотел этого. Он посвящал _детей_ в свои планы, касающиеся окончания войны и, насколько мне удалось выяснить, рассказал он им немного. Именно так он работал. Давал информацию по кусочкам, побуждая вас регулярно приходить к нему за большим. Он подкармливал _всех_ своих зверушек.

\- Мы не были его зверушками, - спокойно сказал Сириус; его тон подразумевал, что тот из-за всех сил старался не выйти из себя.

\- Нет, мы были! – Огрызнулся Снейп. – Ты – пёс, я – змея, - сказал он и закатил глаза. – И если ты до сих пор этого не понял, у него было три любимых овечки, готовые к убою.

Гарри спал подле неё каждую ночь, чтобы быть уверенным, что она была в безопасности. Гермиона догадалась, что он делал это скорее ради себя самого, чем для неё. Они привыкли делить одну кровать ещё в то время, когда Рон ушёл от них. Несколько недель они пытались вести дозор. Один отдыхает, в то время как другой сторожит. Но после некоторого времени они были так измождены, что проснувшись однажды утром, Гермиона нашла Гарри, сопящего рядом с ней; его рука, обвитая вокруг Гермионы, покровительственно защищала её. Она вспомнила, как улыбнулась – первый раз за столько недель – и почувствовала себя в безопасности. Она почувствовала, что любима и является частью чего-то большего. _Семьи_ _._ Гарри был её семьёй. Это было чем-то, что в то время казалось ей почти совсем незнакомым. Она отдала своих родителей заклятию Забвения, поэтому отчаянно хваталась за Гарри, стараясь заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту.

Пустоту, которая снова становилась ей знакомой.

В то время, когда она не отдыхала, залечивая свои раны, или не просила Орден дать ей больше информации, или, по крайней мере, какое-нибудь занятие, Гермиона разглядывала гобелен семьи Блэков, висящий в гостиной. Она легко проводила кончиками пальцев по вышитому имени Регулуса Арктуруса Блэка, жаждая, что информация о нём как-то сама отделиться от стены и перенесётся ей в голову. Кем он был? Как выглядел? Почему должен был умереть? Кем была её мать? Почему они отдали её именно маглам среди всех других людей? Блэки, включая самого Регулуса, считались самыми чистокровными. Сириус и Андромеда были единственными исключениями. Верно?

Однажды ночью, когда Гарри попросили приехать обратно в коттедж «Ракушка», чтобы обсудить планы Ордена, её выздоровление вдруг потекло не в том направлении. Она проснулась посреди ночи на руках Сириуса с чувством, будто кто-то душил её. Он крепко держал Гермиону, пока её нещадно колотило из стороны в сторону. Когда приступ закончился, она попыталась сдержать свои эмоции, но они накрыли её с головой. Она зарыдала на его груди, как маленький ребёнок, в то время как он гладил её чёрные кудри и целовал в лоб, бормоча извинения, будто был единственной причиной её страданий.

Сириус обещал, что защитит её. Говорил, что никогда не отпустит. Твердил, что она была частью его и его семьи, и что он сделает всё возможное для того, чтобы сберечь её. Что бы ему это не стоило.

Слёзы Гермионы высохли, пока она вдыхала успокаивающий запах Сириуса. Чувство защищённости, которое она не ощущала уже многие годы, снова окутывало её; она чувствовала это, лишь когда она была маленькой, и её отец, Ричард Грейнджер, крепко обнимал её после того, как забирал со станции Кингс Кросс, после того, когда она вернулась с четвёртого курса, когда погиб Седрик и вернулся Волдеморт. Глубоко внутри сидящий ужас и страхи, она прикрывала гиффиндорской храбростью. Но в тот момент, когда отец окутывал её своими руками, она чувствовала себя хрупкой и беззащитной и позволяла себе по-настоящему бояться. Тогда все страхи рассеивались, словно монстры из шкафа или бабайка из-под кровати.

Сириус снова заставил её почувствовать это. Она была хрупкой, но всё же защищённой.

Она протянула к нему свою маленькую руку и дотронулась до его волос, ниспадающих на плечи. Такие же мягкие, как и её, с таким же изящными кудрями и такие же чёрные, словно ночь. Ей было интересно, были ли такие же волосы и у Регулуса. Было интересно, пах ли он так же как Сириус – кожей и сандаловым деревом. И если да, то успокаивал ли её этот запах, когда она была ребёнком. Обнял бы он её, держал бы на руках, пока не пройдут все её страхи? Обещал бы прогнать всех монстров? Гермионе хотелось верить в это.

Что она знала наверняка, так это то, что Регулус Блэк был Пожирателем Смерти. И то, что он пренебрёг Тёмным Лордом, пытаясь свергнуть его, украв Крестраж и попытавшись разрушить его. Но он провалился. И это неповиновение стоило ему смерти.

Стоило Гермионе её отца.

Объятия Сириуса были для волшебницы как приятной отрадой, так и болезненным напоминанием.

Когда приступы прекратились, и она могла спать одна, каждое последующее утро Гермиона старалась пробраться вниз как можно быстрее, чтобы избежать встречи с Кричером, который каждое утро появлялся у её постели с подносом разных блюд. Она молила эльфа о том, чтобы тот разрешал ей спускаться вниз, но он настаивал на том, что его юной особой Мисс нужны силы. А после этого начинал болтать всякий вздор о том, как ему было отказано от привилегии заботиться об особой юной Мисс, и как её достопочтенный отец Регулус… -…любил есть кашу с черникой, а ещё ему нравился бекон с помидорами и фасолью, но он совсем не любил яйца, а любит ли яйца особая юная Мисс?

\- Да люблю, Кричер, спасибо, но тебе правда не нужно так беспокоиться…

\- Хозяин Регулус, достопочтенный отец особой юной Мисс, любил пить тыквенный сок по утром, но в обед предпочитал чай, а любит ли пить тыквенный сок по утрам, а в обед чай особая юная Мисс? – Спросил он её.

Своими голубыми глазами он смотрел на неё так, как смотрят третьекурсники на своего первого единорога на занятиях по Уходу за магическими существами. Это заставляло её чувствовать себя невероятно грустно и тревожно в одно и то же время, когда она хотела прогнать его, но боялась обидеть или ещё хуже – заставить думать, что он сделал что-то не так, что приведёт к тому, что он решит наказать себя.

Она улыбнулась. – Разве не все по утрам пьют тыквенный сок? – Непринуждённо спросила она.

Кричер нахмурился. – Хозяин… поганый грязный кровоизменник, вот кто он, - недавно бывший оживлённым эльф заворчал. - Пьёт кофе. – сказал он дерзким тоном, полным ненависти; он произнёс слово так, будто кофе было наиужаснейшей вещью во всём мире только потому, что его пил Сириус.

Гермиона нахмурилась. – Кричер… - Она поколебалась, затем с усилием сглотнула. – Я… я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты перестал плохо отзываться о Сириусе.

Он уставился на неё в полном замешательстве.

\- Пожалуйста, - с чувством попросила она его и нахмурилась, когда тот отпрянул, услышав её слова, будто она ударила его. Гермиона разочарованно вздохнула. Она никогда не хотела иметь домашнего эльфа, особенно такого специфического. И ей очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь в мире волшебников написал инструкцию по их применению. – Кричер, - она откашлялась. – Я… я _приказываю_ тебе уважительно относиться к Сириусу, - сказала она. – Больше никаких обзывательств в его сторону. И вообще в _чью-либо_ сторону, - исправилась она.

Кричер уставился на неё с открытым ртом, вертя седые волосы, торчавшие из ушей. При виде этого Гермиона сморщилась и добавила. – И, пожалуйста, помой руки прежде чем вернёшься на кухню, - нервно сказала она.

\- Конечно, особая юная Мисс. Кричер живёт, чтобы служить благородному дому Блэков, - ответил он и низко поклонился.

Гермиона почувствовала укол вины. – Н-но… - Она запнулась. – Не позволяй никому плохо с тобой обращаться. И делай что-то, если действительно этого хочешь. И если Сириус как-то обидит тебя… я… я разрешаю тебе… - Она пыталась придумать что-то не слишком ужасное, что не усугубило бы вражды между хозяином и домашним эльфом. – Я разрешаю тебе подавать ему чай вместо кофе!

Кричер взглянул на неё с такой радостью, будто она разрешила ему отравить Сириуса. Часть неё сразу же забеспокоилась, возможно, у её новоиспечённого дяди была аллергия на чайные листья.

К тому времени, как Кричер до краёв наполнил её тарелку, Гермиона приказала ему оставить её одну. Она всё ещё чувствовала себя виноватой, но со временем это должно было пройти. Она медленно спустилась по лестнице к библиотеке. Ей отчаянно хотелось поделать что-то помимо глазения из окна. Она думала о том, как идёт война, ведь никто не соглашался дать ей хоть какую-то информацию, чтобы лишний раз не подвергнуть стрессу.

\- Предполагается, что вы должны отдыхать, Мисс Грейнлжер, - медленно протянул Снейп, обращаясь к Гермиона, стоящей в дверном проходе. Поглощённый своей книгой, он даже не удосужился поднять взгляд, чтобы поприветствовать её; в руках у него было перо, которым он время о времени делал заметки на полях.

При виде него, она подняла брови и напомнила себе, что с книгами, в которых он лично делает заметки, нужно быть осторожным. Учитывая, сколько неприятностей доставила одна такая Гарри годом раньше. – _Блэк_ , - тихо сказала она, входя в комнату и садясь напротив него.

Снейп взглянул на неё, приподняв одну бровь. – Простите?

\- Мисс _Блэк_ , - поправила она его, в её тоне послышалась едкость. – Разве не так меня зовут? Или гобелен ошибается? Может я просто внебрачный ребёнок, которого подбросили под дверь маглам? Отброс самого древнего и благородного дома Блэков? Мой отец вообще…

Снейп громко захлопнул книгу, прерывая её гневную речь. Она взглянула на него своими серыми глазами, теребя чёрный локон волос между двумя пальцами. Она была зла на то, что её держали в неведении о ходе войны, что только напоминало ей о том, что помимо этого ей ничего не рассказывали и о её происхождении. Однако она определённо не хотела так срываться на преподавателя Зельеварения.

Прежде чем у неё был шанс извиниться, он откашлялся и заговорил слегка угрожающим тоном. – В следующий раз будьте аккуратнее с выбором слов Мисс… _Блэк_.

Вместо извинений она кивнула, а затем спросила. – Так это и есть моя настоящая фамилия?

Снейп вздохнул и потёр переносицу. – Вы не какой-то… внебрачный ребёнок, Мисс Блэк, - заверил он её. – Ваши _биологические_ родители были женаты. Я знаю, так как сам был этому свидетелем, - добавил он, закатывая глаза.

\- Вы были на их свадьбе? – Спросила она с повышенным интересом.

Снейп кивнул, после чего усмехнулся. – Меня заставили.

Она задумалась, после чего наконец-то собрала всю свою храбрость и спросила. – Кем была моя мать? На гобелене нет её имени.

\- Полагаю, что это ваш отец заколдовал полотно таким образом, - ответил Снейп, снова открывая свою книгу и окуная кончик пера в поблизости стоявшую чернильницу. – Таким же образом он заколдовал и _ваше_ имя, до момента, когда Поттер решил позволить вам истечь кровью на магически заколдованном полу. Что касается вашей матери, то это не я, кто должен сообщить вам об этом, - протянул он.

Гермиона огорчённо нахмурилась. Было ясно, что он знал ответ на её вопрос, однако преднамеренно хранил информацию при себе. Значило ли это, что её мать была плохим человеком? Кем-то, что привело бы её в ужас, узнав, что именно она подарила ей жизнь? На мгновение она запаниковала при мысли, что её матерью могла быть Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Было известно, что дом Блэков не противился межродственному скрещиванию. Не было и секретом то, что они заключали браки между двоюродными родственниками и… _о, Боже!_ Гермиона побледнела. Она произошла от рода, где заключал браки между двоюродными братьями и сёстрами!

\- Она была не из Блэков, - раздражённо сказал Снейп.

Гермирна облегчённо выдохнула. – Откуда вы…?

\- Мысли гриффиндорцев такие очевидные. Это буквально делает мои годы практики Легилименции пустой тратой времени, - сказал он.

\- Почему он хранил информацию обо меня в тайне? – Спросила Гермиона профессора Зельеварений. – Почему меня не было на гобелене до того, как я «истекла кровью на магически заколдованном полу», как вы выразились?

\- Не я тот, кто должен сообщить вам об этом.

\- Тогда _кто_ должен? – Огрызнулась она. – У меня есть вопросы. Кто может ответить на них?

Снейп взглянул на неё и поднял одну бровь. – Шесть лет я был вынужден мириться с тем, что вы знали ответы на все мои вопросы, - раздражительно сказал он. – Эта сторона вашей личности теперь кажется мне ещё более невыносимой. Однако, теперь вы хотя бы перестали постоянно тянуть руку.

\- Вы можете рассказать хоть что-нибудь? – взмолилась она.

Он вышел из себя. – Не я тот…

\- Кто должен сообщить мне об этом, - Гермиона нахмурилась. – Да, я знаю

Несколько минут протекли в молчании, после чего Снейп написал что-то на последней странице, закрыл книгу, отложил перо в сторону и закупорил чернильницу.– Ваш отец смог бы найти ответы на ваши вопросы, - сказал он ей.

\- Да, но он как бы мёртв, - злобно ответила Гермиона.

В ответ на её заявление, Снейп бегло посмотрел на неё. – Очевидно так, - сказал он с ноткой печали в голосе.

Она взглянула на него, заметив лёгкое изменение в поведении. – Вы знали его? – Спросила она. Он кивнул. – Каким… каким он был?

\- Белее сносным, чем его брат… - мгновенно ответил Снейп, а затем добавил. – И дочь.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась. – Ордену нужна помощь с какими-нибудь расследованиями? – Спросила она, вглядываясь в обложку книги, в которой писал Снейп. Она не выглядела обычным справочникам по зельям. – Сириус и Гарри не позволят мне помочь из-за… припадков, - она нахмурилась. – Я не могу сварить ничего, потому что всё закончится поджогом дома, и я не могу даже сражаться, потому что моя палочка… - Она вздохнула, засовывая руку в карман и вытаскивая оттуда палочку из древесины орехового дерева, которая ещё до недавнего времени принадлежала Беллатрисе Лестрейндж. По-видимому Гарри разрешил Тонкс воспользоваться ею во время проникновения в Гринготтс. Однако, когда Гермиона проснулась однажды утром, она обнаружила, что палочка была возвращена ей, будто на самом деле ей и принадлежала.

Она ненавидела её.

\- Это её палочка? – Спросил Снейп волшебницу. – Странная вещица, чтобы носить её при себе. Подарок на память о времени, когда ты был заключённым.

\- Не _я_ была заключённой, - поправила она его. – А Гарри и Рон. Меня пытали.

\- Это то же самое, что и заключённый. Отсутствие решёток не означает свободу. Даже наоборот, - настаивал он, словно знал из личного опыта, каково быть узником. Возможно, не в тюрьме, но в какой-нибудь клетке, или он имел ввиду какую-то тугую верёвку.

Гермиона нахмурилась при виде палочки в руке. – Я сохранила её, потому что мне нужна палочка, а выбирать было не из чего. Сейчас… есть что-нибудь, чем я могла бы помочь?

\- Я оставил стопку книг в вашей комнате, - сказал Снейп, указывая на дверь.

\- Это не _моя_ комната. – Она сглотнула. – Я не живу здесь. Кроме того я… переселилась.

Конечно, это была идея Кричера, с которой Гермиона, однако, не стала спорить.Однажды вечером после того, как она приняла ванную и укуталась в мягкое полотенце, чтобы вернуться в гостевую комнату, где она в то время остановилась, то не нашла там ни одной своей вещи. Когда она наконец отыскала их, то нашла их аккуратно сложенными на кресле у двери в комнату, на которой можно было прочесть – _Не входить без специального разрешения Регулуса Арктуруса Блэка._

Она вошла, несмотря на предупреждение, присела на старую кровать своего отца и начала сдирать со стены любые упоминания о Волдеморте. Фотографии и остальной декор она оставила нетронутыми. Кровать и занавески были зелёного и серебряного цвета, и она почувствовала в себе зародившийся соблазн изменить всё на красный с золотым. Странный способ бросить вызов своему отцу, что она не могла сделать, будучи ребёнком. Её родители-маглы были такими милыми, что, когда она возвращалась домой из Хогвартса, к её приезду всегда были подготовлены какие-нибудь развлечения. Интересно, что подумал бы Регулус Блэк, узнав, что его единственный ребёнок учится не в Слизерине.

К недовольству Гарри она оставила всё в серо-зелёной гамме. На вопрос, почему она отказалась менять цвета, Гермиона пожала плечами и без каких-либо дальнейших объяснений, ответила, что ей было и так нормально.

\- Мне сказали. – Снейп кивнул. – И всё же, если вы не можете донести книги да вашего нового… _места пребывания_ , думаю, эльф сочтёт за честь помочь вам.

Гермиона скривилась. – Мне не нравится, когда он наблюдает за мной.

\- Кажется, ему нравится это. Вы хотите лишить маленькое чудовище единственной радости? – Обвинил он её, явно забавляясь её реакцией. – И оставить в любящих руках болвана, которого он ненавидит и которого пытался помочь убить?

Гермиона покачала головой. Она знала, что он пытался спровоцировать её на спор, вполне вероятно, для своего собственного развлечения. – Как Кричер может быть предан… Регулусу, но не Сириусу? – Спросила она, специально не называя погибшего Пожирателя Смерти своим отцом. Это была та вещь, с которой всё ещё боролся её мозг, когда она пыталась побороть стремление отделить себя от своего отца, но в то же время желала приблизиться к нему. – Они были такими разными? – Спросила она. – Он… мой отец, - она опустила взгляд, когда тихо произнесла слово. – Ему было не больше восемнадцати, когда он погиб. Я знаю, что он был Пожирателем Смерти, но… но в конце концов он оказался хорошим. Как вы.

Снейп бросил на неё сердитый взгляд. – Даже не смейте предполагать, что что-то знаете обо мне, Мисс Блэк.

\- Ему было всего восемнадцать…

\- Драко Малфой – восемнадцатилетний Пожиратель смерти. Скажите мне, что вы думаете о _нём_? – Рявкнул он.

Гермиона вздрогнула при этих словах и отвела взгляд от преподавателя Зельеварения, тревожно теребя локон волос между пальцами, после чего наконец-то прошептала, - Я… я не хочу говорить о Драко Малфое.

Он наблюдал за её новой привычкой, которая, казалось, раздражала его ещё больше. – А я не хочу говорить о Регулусе Блэке. Если вы хотите больше узнать о своём отце, идите и почитайте его дневники, - сказал он, отмахиваясь от неё.

Она взглянула на него с внезапным интересом. – У него были дневники? Личные?

\- Очевидно так, в противном случае я бы не упомянул об этом. – Вставая с места, он скептически осматривал её, собирая свои вещи.

\- Почему у вас дневники моего отца? – С любопытством спросила она.

\- Мне их дали.

\- Почему он… - Начала она, но была прервана, когда Снейп от боли сквозь зубы втянул воздух и схватился за предплечье.

\- Мне нужно идти.

\- Чёрна метка, - прошептала она. – Он… зовёт вас?

Снейп кивнул. – Да. И это единственный раз, когда я предпочитаю _его_ компанию вместо _вашей_ , - огрызнулся он. Хотя при этом Гермиона заметила волнение в его глазах.

Она встала, чтобы попрощаться. – Эм… будьте… осторожны, сэр, - мягко сказала она.

Она подумывала пойти вниз, чтобы найти кого-нибудь и начать докучать своими просьбами дать ей какую-нибудь работу или информацию о том, что происходило за пределами площади Гриммо, но когда она услышала смех, доносившийся из гостиной, то нахмурилась. Это был смех Ремуса и Сириуса, её новоиспечённого дяди. Они припомнили какую-то шутку, которую когда-то провернул отец Гарри в студенческие годы. Восторженные звуки отражались в коридорах через все лестничные пролёты. Гермиона нахмурилась. Ей хотелось, чтобы вместо этого Сириус сидел подле неё и пересказыал свои воспоминания о Регулусе.

 _Возможно_ , думала она, _у Сириуса нет о нём хороших воспоминаний_ _._

Она вернулась в свою комнату, точнее, в комнату Регулуса, с дневниками в руках и села на зелено-серебристую кровать, не обращая внимания на нарисованный на ней большой герб семьи Блэков. Она взяла дневник в кожаной обложке и с деликатной лёгкостью открыла её кончиками пальцев, изучая надпись, где были обозначены год и имя владельца.

 _1 Сентября, 1972_

 _Несмотря на запрет мамы, в поезде я сел вместе с Сириусом и его друзьями. Она продолжает говорить, что он оказывает на меня дурное влияние. И после того, как я увидел, сколько навозных бомб собрали он и его друзья, я начал думать, что она была права. Какие бы черты характера Сириуса_ _не приходились родителям по вкусу, они все в разы ухудшались с появлением его друзей._

 _Поттер подстрекает его к соперничеству, и каждый старается перещеголять в чём-то другого. Петтигрю аплодирует каждой его выходке, при виде которой я бы не смог не закатить глаза. Я всегда любил и уважал своего брата, но даже_ я _не готов лизать ему задницу так, как это делает Петтигрю. Из всех них Люпин кажется самым адекватным, хотя и гриффиндорец. Однако, по словам матери, может с лёгкостью определить кровоизменника. Сам он полукровка, но это не имеет никакого значения. Я знаю, потому что спросил его лично, после чего каждый из друзей Сириуса пристально уставился на меня, словно я их проклял._

 _Сириус говорит, что чистота крови не имеет никакого значения в Хогвартсе._

 _Я не мог не чувствовать этого. Невзирая на моё личное мнение относительно чистоты крови предков, это всё-таки имело значение. Особенно сейчас, когда я попал в Слизерин. Я не мог ничего поделать. Казалось, Сортировочная Шляпа хотела дать мне шанс, но я… я не такой, как Сириус. Не такой смелый, как Сириус. Он может вынести побои и синяки, сломанные кости и порку… но я не могу добровольно подвергнуть себя таким пыткам._

 _Не за принципы, которые не до конца понимаю._

 _В поезде я встретил девочку, когда меня послали найти тележку со сладостями. Мы сражались за последнюю лакричную палочку. Она назвала меня идиотом, когда я купил сладость прямо у неё из под носа. Она отдавала мне за неё три шоколадных лягушки и рассмеялась, когда я попытался поцеловать её руку после того, как она представилась._

 _Она была из Гриффиндора._

 _Сириус ошибался._

 _Всё имело значение._

Когда Гермиона проснулась на следующее утро, открытый дневник Регулуса лежал у неё на коленях. Она зевнула и закрыла его, спеша поскорее спрятать дневник до того, как придёт Кричер и начнёт впихивать в неё еду. Волшебница повернулась, чтобы положить дневник на столик у кровати и ахнула, увидев свою волшебную палочку виноградного дерева с оставленной под ней запиской:

 _Мисс Блэк,_


	4. Chapter 4

_Дружба_

 **Сентябрь 1974**

\- Ты должен взять моего второкурсника, - настоял Регулус, садясь рядом с Северусом в Большом зале. Он наблюдал, как его лучший друг медленно оторвал взгляд от учебника «Магические отвары и зелья»; его перо было между запачканными чернилами пальцами. Он делал заметки на полях учебника.

Регулус провёл два года с Северусом Снейпом, который всё это время был его «ментором», и он до сих пор не мог понять, как этот парень мог читать, писать и есть одновременно. С книгой в одной руке и пером в другой, время от времени он менял его на вилку, чтобы наскоро положить что-нибудь в рот. Всё это практически не оставляло времени на разговоры, что способствовало любимому времяпрепровождению Северуса – их избеганию.

Северус поднял тонкую чёрную бровь и уставился на своего друга. – Если ты избавишься от своего второкурсника, Люциус даст тебе другого, - сказал он. Его раздражительный тон говорил о том, что Северус молча называл Регулуса идиотом. – Это работа старшекурсников – присматривать за младшими; обучать их всему. Один не лучше другого. Они _все_ бесят, поверь мне, - протянул он.

Регулус усмехнулся. – Чудесное оскорбление, Северус, - сказал он и тихо поаплодировал. – Я бешу тебя. Неплохо, - колко заметил он.

Их первый год в качестве «вынужденных» лучших друзей был достаточно напряжённым. До того момента, когда Регулус заявил Северусу, что его мало беспокоил секрет Снейпа о том, что тот был полукровкой. А ещё он не разделял мнение остальных в Слизерине, касающееся его дружбы с одной рыжей девчонкой. Внимательность Регулуса во время занятий сделала его лучшим в классе, что дало ему возможность учиться с Северусом без риска быть названным им совершенно бесполезным.

Они разделяли страсть к образованию, обучению, книгам и Квиддичу, хотя не один из них не состоял ни в одном клубе по интересам. Однако, они оба не любили, когда другие студенты притаскивали их туда против их воли. По некоторой странности, невзирая на часто появлявшиеся между ними обидные для обоих темы разговоров, они не хотели прерывать дружбу. Из-за Сириуса, брата Регулуса, разговоры двух друзей частенько накалялись; но, несмотря на это, они оставались друзьями.

\- Что не так с твоим второкурсником, и почему ты пытаешься избавиться от него _сейчас_? – Спросил Северус, в разочаровании откладывая книгу в сторону, замечая, что Регулус не собирался сдаваться так быстро. – Он год находится под твоей ответственностью, да?

\- Он наводит жуть на меня, я больше так не могу, - ответил Регулус. – Он ужасно дерганый, когда молчит, но когда говорит, то вообще не затыкается. Когда я проснулся сегодня утром, он стоял у моей кровати и ждал, когда я встану. Когда я открыл глаза, он открыл свой рот и не прекращал говорить, пока я не заколдовал его, чтобы он наконец заткнулся и обвинил в этом проходившего мимо хаффлпаффца.

Когда год назад Люциус Малфой выступил из группы только что отсортированных в Слизерин первокурсников и представил Регулусу Бартемиуса Крауча младшего, он подумал, что может попробовать превзойти Северуса со своей новой маленькой тенью. Но вскоре стало очевидно, что мальчишка не проявлял ни капли уважения к власти, которая естественным образом была у Регулуса со старшинством в один год. Хотя обычно Регулус сам не проявлял должного уважения к Северусу, но, по крайней мере, он хотя бы знал, когда приходило время закрыть свой рот.

\- Болтливый второкурсник. Как досадно. – Северус закатил глаза. – Должен сказать, твои маркетинговые способности оставляют желать лучшего. С какой стати я возьму его _сейчас_?

Регулус раздражительно вздохнул. – Избавь его от меня и я помогу тебе с домашней работой по Трансфигурации.

Северус рассердился и насмешливо усмехнулся. – Едва ли мне нужна помощь от _третьекурсника_ , спасибо.

Регулус усмехнулся при виде пренебрежения старшекурсника. – Она _нужна_ тебе, и ты знаешь это. Не веди себя так будто ты лучше меня только потому, что старше, - лицемерно сказал он. – Мне довелось узнать, что ты даёшь уроки двум шестикурсникам по Зельям. Что Мальсибер и Эйвери пообещали тебе за это?

Глаза Северуса потемнели - до этого момента Регулус не предполагал, что это было возможно – он повернулся к своему другу и грозно посмотрел на него. – Это не твоё дело. – Его глаза пылали, когда он ответил ему. Спустя некоторое время, которое потребовалось Северусу, чтобы взять себя в руки и вернуть равнодушную маску, он заговорил снова. – Сними печать неприкасаемого со своего брата и я избавлю тебя от твоей дёрганной тени.

Регулус нахмурился. – Ты знаешь, что я не сделаю этого.

Северус сощурился на Сириуса и Поттера на другом конце Большого Зала, которых в этот момент отчитывала профессор Макгоногалл за танцы на обеденном столе. – Ты знаешь, какой он и всё равно защищаешь его.

Блэк младший запустил руку в свои длинные волосы замечая, что они были почти такими же, как и у Сириуса, но менее лохматыми. В его голове пронеслась мысль о том, была ли вообще у его брата какая-нибудь расчёска или щётка, или он просто оставлял волосы сушиться нетронутыми, после чего те становились такими запутанными и грубыми. Оказалось, что девочкам из Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло это нравилось. – Ему _разрешено_ совершать обычное возмездие, не приводящее к смерти или пожизненным шрамам, - отчеканил он давно разученные и отрепетированные слова. – Ты знаешь, что если бы не защита Люциуса, Сириус уже был бы мёртв.

Тогда прошло меньше двух недель с тех пор, как Регулус прервал свою помолвку с Нарциссой в обмен на защиту Сириуса, когда его окружили пятикурсники, над которыми месяц назад, очевидно, подшутил Сириус. Гриффиндорцы или, как они называли себя - «Мородёры», наложили на ботинки слизеринцев приклеивающее заклинание, после чего их ноги прилипли к полу Большого Зала, и они опоздали на занятие. Как стало ясно, их идея достойной мести на безобидную шутку заключалась в том, чтобы украсть необходимые ингредиенты из кабинета Слизнорта, приготовить Глоток Живой Смерти и подлить в тыквенный сок Сириуса.

Люциус запретил им делать это, ссылаясь на договорённость с Регулусом. Узнав об этом, слизеринцы потратили целый час, пытаясь уговорить Блэка снять этот запрет с его брата. После этого он потратил оставшееся год на первом курсе и _весь_ второй курс в попытках помешать своим однокурсникам, страстно желавшим навсегда избавиться от Сириуса. Для него было шоком видеть и слышать такие вещи от волшебников почти одного с ним возраста. Однако Ежедневный Пророк сообщал о таких вещах из внешнего мира, которые казались такими же ужасными, если не хуже. Уличные ограбления, воровство, пытки и убийства. Он старался не читать газету. Всё равно мать отправляла ему оттуда вырезки, которые считала наиболее важными, и у него не было ни малейшего желания знать остальные новости.

Северус свирепо наблюдал за противоположной стороной Зала, где Сириус пытался сгладить ситуацию, кокетничая с Макгонагалл. Старая колдунья казалась неумолимой, её руки – сложены на груди. Но даже со стола Слизерина было заметно, что её решимость таяла. Было очень сложно устоять перед обаянием Сириуса Блэка. – Может кто-нибудь просто должен…

\- Следи за словами, - прошипел третьекурсник на своего друга, его обычный расслабленный тон очерствел. – Ты можешь быть моим лучшим другом, Северус, но Сириус - мой брат.

\- Он _гриффиндорец_.

\- Как и Эванс, - отметил Регулус, указывая рукой на рыжеволосую волшебницу, которая спорила с Поттером, в то время как Сириус сладко заговаривал заместительницу директора. – Ты защищаешь её так же, как я брата. Не думай, что я не знаю об этом. Хотя я и не полностью уверен в том, чего тебе это стоило.

Северус закипел от ярости. – Это другое, - настоял он. – Во-первых, она не представляет _угрозы_ для всей школы, а во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я защищаю её по причинам, которые _абсолютно никак_ не связаны с тем, что она в Гриффиндоре.

Регулус понимающе кивнул. Это была правда. Несмотря на то, что их однокурсники шептались в классах и коридорах, в общей гостиной они непринуждённо бросались словом «грязнокровка». Лили Эванс - самая умная волшебница на курсе, очевидно, подпортила чешую некоторым змейкам, и тем хотелось до последней капли выпустить из неё кровь, чтобы показать, насколько она действительно была грязной. Регулус избегал подобных разговоров, лишь закатывая глаза на такие заявления. Когда его спрашивали, не хотел бы он присоединиться и наконец прижать девчонку к стенке, Регулус увёртывался, жалуясь на то, как трудно смывать кровь с одежды. К его удивлению, их удовлетворял этот ответ. Злополучно было то, насколько его чистокровные родители были близки с родителями других студентов на факультете.

\- Люди болтают, - тихо предупредил Регулус друга. Одно дело просто говорить об этом и запугивать грязнокровку с другого факультета, тем более с Гриффиндора. Но, как оказалось, старшекурсники стали замечать расположение Снейпа к девочке, которое они не хотели терпеть.

Северус усмехнулся. – Пусть болтают.

При виде упрямого лица Северуса, Регулус вздохнул. – Когда в следующем году Люциус закончит школу, мы будет квиты. Они набросятся на Сириуса и твою маленькую рыжею колдунью в миг, когда он только ступит на поезд. И они накинуться на _нас_ за то, что мы только посмели _подумать_ о том, чтобы защитить их. Нам придётся сделать выбор.

\- И что ты выберешь? – Спросил Северус, всё ещё смотря на противоположную сторону Зала. Но вместо того, чтобы бросать сердитые взгляды на Сириуса с Поттером, он вопросительно наблюдал за рыжеволосой девочкой. Она, в свою очередь, собирала свои книги, метая молнии в сторону взлохмаченного волшебника, который улыбался ей со своего места, сидя между Сириусом и Люпином.

\- В перспективе, - озвучил Регулус свои мысли. – Думаю, будет лучше порвать все связи.

\- С факультетом или кровью? – Спросил Северус, сосредотачивая внимание на друге.

\- C стороны? С кровью, - ответил он. – Если они думают, что я предан члену семьи, который уже на полпути к тому, чтобы быть лишённым наследства, будет намного хуже для нас обоих. По крайней мере, в противном случае, у меня будет возможность проконтролировать, что с ним происходит.

\- Ты знаешь, я ненавижу его.

\- Я понимаю это. – Регулус кивнул. – Но я не поворачиваюсь спиной к людям, которые мне не безразличны.

Северус рассмеялся, _по-настоящему_ рассмеялся. – Как по-хаффлпаффски.

Регулус закатил глаза. – Говорит парень, который теребит в кармане магловские часы, которые ему подарила его девушка на прошлом Святочном Балу, - тихо подразнил он его.

Глаза Северуса округлились, но в ту же секунду сузились. – Она не моя девушка, - прошипел он.

\- Вы обменялись часами, - сказал Регулус так, будто это было самое главное. – Ладно, это - ужасно выглядящая магловская штуковина, но это всё равно часы. Ты вообще объяснил значение такого подарка своей маленькой маглорождённой или ты просто, как идиот принял его? – Спросил он, ухмыляясь при виде лёгкого румянца, появившегося на щеках Северуса.

\- Это ничего не значит, - настоял слизеринец-четверокурсник.

\- Для _неё._

\- А что ты получил от своей маленькой львицы? – Спросил Северус.

Регулус напрягся, но сохранил равнодушное выражение лица. Они с Северусом знали друг друга уже достаточно давно - и достаточно хорошо – чтобы понять, на какие кнопки нужно было жать. Лили Эванс всегда была самой большой и уязвимой кнопкой Северуса. У Регулуса, конечно, был Сириус и…

\- Шоколадные конфеты, - ответил он, пожимая плечами. – Потому что _она_ \- чистокровная и всё понимает, - добавил он с самодовольной ухмылкой. – Тебе нужно поговорить с Эванс до того, пока она не начала раздавать запонки и булавки для галстуков волшебникам со своего факультета, - с искренним беспокойством посоветовал Регулус. Одному Мерлину известно, что за кошмар бы получился, если любимая Северуса – знает она того или нет – ненароком окажется с кем-то помолвленной. – Мой брат бы беспощадно подшучивал над ней за это, но, по крайней мере, никогда бы не принял их. И нравится тебе это или нет, Люпин достаточно честен, чтобы просветить её в том, чтобы она не была такой наивной и невежественной и впредь не дарила подобных подарков.

Плечи Северуса напряглись. – С ним что-то не так.

\- Ты уже говорил это, - ответил Регулус с привычным раздражением, которое появлялось, когда они затрагивали эту тему. И безмозглому тупице было понятно, что не так было с Люпином, но Северусу всегда нужны были доказательства. Доказательство ликантропии было глупой затеей. Заканчивающейся смертью, если та окажется удачной.

\- Как я говорил… - Продолжил Регулус. – Если она подарит что-нибудь Поттеру, Петтигрю или даже Лонгботтому, не сомневаюсь, что они сию минуту распишут по пунктам брачный контракт. Поверь мне, придётся принести кровавую жертву, чтобы отвертеться от одного такого.

\- Чем ты пожертвовал, чтобы порвать свою помолвку с Нарциссой? – С любопытством спросил Северус.

Регулус нахмурился. – Не твоё дело.

Без сомнения, за этим бы последовал дальнейший шквал вытекающих из первого вопросов, когда из всех наиболее маловероятных существ, ему на помощь пришла маглорождённая. Длинноногая рыжая волшебница подбежала к их столу с безрассудной храбростью ослепшего льва. Каждая змея, за исключением Северуса и Регулуса, которые, сдержавшись от проявления малейшей улыбки, поприветствовали её короткими кивками, высокомерно повернула голову в её сторону.

\- Эй, Сев! – Радостно поприветствовала его Лили. Казалось, исходившее от неё свечение, могло затмить всё, что угодно. Оно буквально ослепляло. – Ты готов пойти в библиотеку?

Северус кивнул, пока собирал со стола свои книги. – Почти закончил.

\- Блэк, - поприветствовав Регулуса, Лили улыбнулась ему.

\- Эванс.

\- Ты идешь с нами? – Как обычно спросила она. Проявление вежливости, которое тянулось уже несколько лет и началось с того момента, когда Северус впервые нехотя представил их друг другу. Регулус никогда не соглашался.

\- Встречаюсь с другом, - ответил он ей, отклоняя предложение.

Она понимающе кивнула. – Я знаю его? – Спросила она.

Его серые глаза прищурились в ответ на её двусмысленный вопрос. – А тебя это заботит?

Она чуть понизила голос, её яркие зелёные глаза похолодели. – Если это и мой друг, то да. Да, заботит, - упорствовала она.

Мать-львица прайда непослушных львят. Регулусу было интересно, сколько из них будут истерзаны и наказаны, в то время как их львица-защитница наивно играет со змеями. Он презрительно усмехнулся. – Вообще-то я первый с ней подружился… так что вот так.

Лили рассмеялась, её глаза радостно заблестели. – И как у тебя получается быть маленьким сварливым всезнайкой, оставаясь при этом сносным, в отличие от своего брата? – Спросила она со сладкой улыбкой, из-за которой он почувствовал себя неловко.

\- Я не гриффиндорец? – Предположил он.

Она усмехнулась и закатила глаза. – Очень смешно.

\- Да, я такой.

Она помотала головой. – И как тебе может быть только тринадцать?

\- Хорошо воспитанных волшебников учат правильно говорить ещё с раннего возраста, - проинформировал он её, на что в ответ получил сердитый взгляд. Он с чувством вздохнул, когда понял, что только сказал и покачал головой. – Я не про _это_ … я не хотел сказать, что хорошее воспитание зависит от… крови. Если бы я и вправду так думал, разве я бы говорил с тобой?

\- И каковы же твои мысли насчёт чистоты крови? – Спросила она его намного громче обычного.

Регулус почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Северус. Он подумал, что для таких случаев им возможно нужно обучиться Легилименции. Чтобы у него была возможность, посмотрев в глаза Северусу, как-то безмолвно передать своему другу, чтобы тот приструнил свою гриффиндорскую зверушку, пока она всех не поубивала.

\- Я думаю, это просто замечательно, что обществе я могу обмениваться с тобой шутками, - ответил он; его тон был резким и слегка холодным. – Только не жди, что я начну с тобой политическую дискуссию посреди Большого Зала за столом своего собственного факультета, - проворчал он сквозь зубы, надеясь, что его посыл был предельно ясен. – Лучше окажите себе с Северусом услугу и больше не затрагивайте эту тему.

Лили нахмурилась, и Регулус почувствовал, что она была разочарована его ответом, будто ожидала от него чего-то лучшего. Чего-то лучшего от слизеринца, которого почти не знала. Боже, да если бы его родители только узнали, что он просто говорил с ней и не кидался оскорблениями после каждого слова, его бы побили, как это часто делали с Сириусом.

Она вздохнула. – Твой брат, конечно, может быть разным, но его никогда не заботило моё происхождение. Думаю, он бы даже согласился дружить со мной, если бы я позволила ему это.

Регулус издевательски усмехнулся. – Ага. Я припомню это, когда вы обменяетесь друг с другом браслетиками в знак вашей дружбы, которым воспользуется моя мать, чтобы задушить брата до смерти, - саркастически ответил он, серьёзно смотря на неё. Он дал ей возможность увидеть по его глазам, что он говорит правду, надеясь, что она поймёт его. – _Вот_ , что я думаю о чистоте крови, Эванс. Моё почтение, Северус, - ответил он и встал, закидывая сумку на плечо. – Если увидишь Крауча, передай, что я утопился в озере и буду невообразимо рад, если он присоединиться ко мне.

Он вылетел из Большого Зала, признательный тому, что у него был ещё один свободный час до начала следующего занятия. Мысль о тишине была более чем приятна после такого глубокого провала вместо разговора. На виду у всего стола Слизерина. _Что не так с этой чёртовой девчонкой?_

\- Эй, что не так с тобой? – Позвал его чей-то голос, из-за которого Регулус подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Он вздохнул, заметив за собой белокурую волшебницу. При виде неё на его лице появилась улыбка – вещь, которую не каждый был способен добиться от юного слизеринца. Хотя один её вид уже мог бы стать причиной для того, чтобы улыбнуться. Её волосы были одним гигантским беспорядочным белокурым безумием. Он был абсолютно уверен, что не было ни одной пары кудряшек, которые завивались в одну и ту же сторону. Сейчас они были ещё длиннее, чем во время их первой встречи на Хогвартс Экспрессе. В ту первую поездку в школу, когда они поспорили из-за лакричной палочки и незамедлительно стали друзьями. Он обратил внимание на её огромную массу пружинистых локонов, ещё когда девочка присела на табуретку во время церемонии распределения. Он не мог понять, каким вообще образом Шляпа сможет налезть на её голову. Когда та прокричала «ГРИФФНДОР!», он почувствовал поселившийся в груди комок, который горчил ещё неделю, до момента, когда он встретил её на сдвоенной паре по Зельям и, к потрясению _обоих_ факультетов, сел с ней за одну парту.

Вспомнив о том, что их разлучило, он нахмурился. – Твоя однокурсница – вот что со мной не так.

\- Лили? – Любопытно спросила она, ещё в Зале обратив внимание на то, что та сидела за столом слизеринцев. – Что она сказала?

\- Ничего, - прошипел он, инстинктивно сбавляя шаг, чтобы она подоспела за ним. – Просто подошла к столу и на виду у всего моего факультета начала интересоваться, что я думаю о _чистоте крови_.

Девочка с чувством вздохнула. – Не понимаю слизеринцев. Почему вы просто не можете быть нам… друзьями, вместо будущих политических врагов или союзников?

Он усмехнулся. – Потому что всё не так просто.

\- Ты вообще наслаждаешься жизнью? – Спросила она и дёрнула его за прядь волос. Он повернулся и сделал то же самое с ней, накрутив светлую кудряшку на палец и слегка потянув за неё. – Тебе нравится быть в Хогвартсе? Слизеринцам вообще бывает весело… когда-нибудь?

Она улыбнулась ему, и он заставил себя проигнорировать, появившуюся на её правой щеке ямочку, которой не было на левой. Он ненавидел ассиметричные вещи; они притягивали его внимание и заставали врасплох. Одна единственная крошечная ямочка мучала его ещё с первого курса.

\- Мне весело с _тобой_ , - признался он.

\- А если бы твои однокурсники подумали, что я кто-то больше, чем просто соботаник по учёбе? – Спросила она его.

Он проглотил слова, которые грозились вырваться наружу. – А разве не так? – Любопытно спросил он.

Она фыркнула. – Не будь дураком.

Он решил попытать удачу и спросил. – Ты бы когда-нибудь подумала о том, чтобы на Балу подарить мне часы?

Её яркие глаза округлились, она повернулась и уставилась на него; её щёки пылали, губы приоткрыты. Регулус не мог не подумать о том, было ли это тем, через что каждый день проходи Сириус. Девочки постоянно таращились на него, открыв рот от изумления, не важно говорил он им что-то лестное или обидное. Несмотря на то, какими были его слова, они всё равно нежничали с ним, что заставляло Регулуса чувствовать досаду за всех волшебниц в целом и немного разочарования – в паре с восхищением – за своего брата.

\- Ч-что? – Заикаясь, спросила белокурая волшебница. – Ч-часы? Зачем? Ты… ты _хочешь_ часы? От меня? – Спросила она, прекрасно понимая значение подобного подарка. Это было настоящим облегчением.

\- Это гипотетический вопрос, - ответил Регулус.

\- Гипотетический ответ… Я… я не знаю.

Регулус кивнул, будто её ответ ничего для него не значил, в то время как внутри ему стало дурно от опасения и страха быть отверженным. – Тебе следует поговорить с Эванс о её поведении. Она подарила Северусу часы на последнем Балу.

Она громко рассмеялась. – Матерь Мерлина! Он _принял_ их?!

Он усмехнулся. – Да. Но он достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что за этим не стоит что-то большее, нежели чем просто дружеский подарок.

\- Ну а вообще он их носит? – Спросила она. Её голос принял тот тон, которым она обычно привыкла сплетничать, а он не был одной из её гриффиндорских подружек.

\- Нет, - настоял он. – Носит в кармане.

\- Слава Годрику! – Она захихикала. – А то это была бы катастрофа.

Он кивнул, но затем любопытно спросил. – Почему ты говоришь так?

\- Потому что она воспринимает его, как брата.

\- Уверяю тебя, что это чувство _не_ взаимно, - ответил он, горестно качая головой за своего влюблённого друга. Возможно, ему нужно попросить Нарциссу найти Северусу подружку. Кого-нибудь, кто смог бы занять его мысли, вытеснив Эванс. Сириус был с девочками, похожими на сдобные котелки. Наверняка ему было бы не жалко одной такой?

\- А что насчёт меня? – В свою очередь спросила волшебница.

\- Что? – Вытянутый из своих мыслей, Регулус захлопал на неё своими серыми глазами, которые были прикованы к её кособокой улыбке. Изгиб её губы приподнимался к стороне с ямочкой. Это ужасно отвлекало. Он сглотнул и затем усмехнулся. – Даже не знаю, воспринимает ли тебя Эванс, как брата. Мы не так близки, - сказал он и рассмеялся, когда она ударила его кулаком по руке. – Ау! Разве тебе не нужно быть чистокровной паинькой? – Задразнил он её. – Разве родители не говорили тебе, что не подобает бить волшебников?

Она вспыхнула. – Не будь дураком. Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.

\- Я не знаю. Ты просто… - Он запнулся. – Ты мой друг.

Она нахмурилась. – Оу.

\- И… - Он откашлялся. – Я бы _не_ хотел, чтобы ты была ещё чьим-то другом.

Она усмехнулась, глядя на него снизу вверх, и он внезапно заметил разницу в их росте. Она всегда была такой низкой? Такой маленькой и хрупкой? Хотя с другой стороны, растущий синяк на руге говорил об обратном.

\- Это немного эгоистично с твоей стороны, ты так не думаешь? – Спросила она.

Он пожал плечами, ни капли не задетый её словами. – Я эгоистичен по отношению к вещам… и людям **…** которые мне не безразличны.

\- О-о-о, - проворковала она, кладя голову ему на плечо, пока они шли и рассмеялась, когда клок её волос попал ему в рот. – Регулус Блэк, я тебе _не безразлична_?

\- Заткнись, - прошипел он.

\- Разве тебе не нужно быть чистокровной паинькой? – Спросила она и издевательски ахнула, отпрыгнув от него назад и хватаясь за сердце. _Боже, гриффиндорцы такие драматичные!_ – Разве родители не говорили тебе, что не подобает просить волшебниц заткнуться?

Регулус прыснул. – Не могу сказать тебе точно. Мать так громко кричит, что я оглох, когда мне было восемь.

Волшебница рассмеялась и на ходу взяла его под руку. – Пойдёмте, мой чистокровный паинька, - сказала она, передразнивая его. – Пройдёмте к озеру, где вы будете вещать о высоких вещах, а я буду играть роль глупо улыбающейся чистокровной принцессы-паиньки, пока вы будете потчевать меня своими высокоинтеллектуальными историями.

\- Эй, златовласка! – воскликнул Сириус, подбегая к ним и кладя руку на её плечи. – Что ты делаешь с этим маленьким засранцем? – Он ухмыльнулся своему младшему брату.

\- Мило обсуждаем, какой из братьев Блэков симпатичнее, - ответила она, подмигнув ему.

\- Оу. – Сириус сделал шаг назад, привёл в порядок свою мантию и провёл рукой по волосам. – Ну, очевидно, что между нами _огромная_ разница, - сказал он, подразнивающе вздёргивая брови.

\- Ага, такая же огромная, какой ты сам её себе и придумал. - Она рассмеялась ему. – Думаю, она такая большая, что дисквалифицирует тебя и по умолчанию делает Регулуса победителем.

\- Ауч, - Сириус схватился за сердце. – Ты ранишь меня, моя леди.

Волшебница захихикала, закатила глаза и, выпустив руку Регулуса, направилась к озеру, оставляя Блэков одних. Сириус широко улыбнулся и наклонился к Регулусу, кладя руку ему на плечи.

\- Отвали, - прорычал Регулус.

\- Она милая. – Игнорируя брата, ухмыльнулся Сириус. – Мне она нравится.

\- Да отвали ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал! – Огрызнулся Регулус.

При виде темперамента брата Сириус только ещё шире улыбнулся. – Ты уже целовал её? Приласкал в коморке для мётел? На четвёртом этаже есть одна довольно просторная, хотя, небольшие тоже очень ничего. Нет пути для отступления.

\- Ты отвратителен. – Регулус покачал головой. – И как только _вообще_ девочки соглашаются целовать твоё глупое лицо?

\- Я выгляжу так, - с улыбкой сказал Сириус и указал на своё лицо, которое было частично скрыто намотанным вокруг головы красно-золотым галстуком.

Регулус нахмурился. – _Я_ выгляжу так же. Только менее идиотски.

\- Да, но я не хмурюсь всё время, не правда ли? – Усмехнулся Сириус. – Они _любят_ , когда ты улыбаешься, Регги. Ну давай, улыбнись, - сказал он и прижал пальцы к щекам Регулуса, стараясь искусственно создать улыбку.

\- Ты можешь… - Регулус клокотал от гнева, пока брат продолжал трогать его лицо. – Хоть _один_ раз в жизни побыть взрослым?

\- Нет, - мгновенно ответил Сириус. – Мне четырнадцать. Счастлив _избегать_ этого столько, сколько возможно.

\- Пожалуйста, ты можешь быть…

\- Серьёзным?

\- Отвали! – Прорычал Регулус и оттолкнул брата. – Пожалуйста, просто… вернись обратно к своей маленькой весёлой кучке идиотов, - сказал он, указывая на Мародёров, которые стояли и шумели возле теплиц.

\- Они не идиоты, - ответил Сириус, защищая своих друзей.

Регулус скептически уставился на брата. – В этот самый момент Поттер лежит на земле с руками на причинном месте, потому что он только что перепрыгнул через Петтигрю и ударился яйцами о его здоровую жирную голову, - заметил он.

Сириус быстро повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть. Действительно, лёжа на земле, Джеймс стонал от боли и держался руками между ног. Петтигрю стоял, схватившись за голову, а Ремус громко хохотал, держась руками за бока. – Он прыгает слишком рано, - разочарованно вздохнул Сириус и покачал головой. – Нужно активнее задействовать плечи.

Регулус изумлённо уставился на брата. – Как вы вообще сдаёте предметы? Как так вышло, что _ни у одного_ из вас нет повреждения мозга?

\- Ремус держит нас в узде, когда это необходимо.

\- Он может попытаться удержать вас от выходок в сторону моих однокурсников? – Огрызнулся Регулус.

Сириус нахмурился. – Не _я_ начинаю это.

\- Ты можешь… Сириус, пожалуйста… - Взмолился Регулус. – _Пожалуйста_ , прекрати. Просто представь, что слизеринцев не существует. Если они когда-нибудь снова будут докучать тебе. Ты можешь не усложнять всё?

Сириус проигнорировал его мольбу и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в сторону озера, где под деревом сидела маленькая белокурая волшебница, выжидательно оборачиваясь на братьев. – Твоя птичка выглядит одинокой. Иди поцелуй и порадуй её, - сказал Сириус, толкая Регулуса в её сторону.

\- Она не моя… - Прорычал Регулус, наблюдая за тем, как Сириус вернулся к своим друзьям. – Грёбаный придурок, - прошептал он, подходя к дереву, где сидела его гриффиндорская подруга.

\- Если тебя это утешит, я _правда_ думаю, что ты симпатичнее своего брата. – Она улыбнулась ему, когда тот присел возле неё, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть, чтобы не выдать себя.

\- Это… Мне всё равно на этот насчёт, - упорствовал он.

\- Рег? – прошептала она, и когда его серые глаза встретились с её голубыми, нежно улыбнулась. – Я была бы не против.

\- Не против чего?

\- Подарить тебе на Балу часы.

Он улыбнулся ей. Искренне улыбнулся.

Когда она открыла свою сумку, чтобы достать домашнее задание, Регулус взглянул на свою собственную и нахмурился при виде фамильного герба Блэков, который был вышит на ней домашними эльфами по приказу его матери. Часы или нет, симпатия или нет, его родители, самые чистокровные в своём роде, никогда в жизни не одобрят его брак с Марлен Маккинон.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

 _Имя_

 **Апрель 1998**

Её серые глаза упали на слова, написанные на мягкой странице, которые пахли пылью, кожей и чем-то мускусным с кисловатыми нотками. Все эти запахи составляли приятную для Гермионы композицию, которая заставляла почувствовать себя как дома. Старый пергамент, который скорее всего был припрятан в кабинете профессора Снейпа, личной комнате или возможно даже у него дома, лежал рядом с ним, в то время как мастер Зельеварения готовил какой-то отвар. Пар, поднимавшийся из различных колбочек, просачивался в воздух и страницы дневника её отца, придавая им запах старости и живости одновременно.

Она вспомнила о том, как Гарри рассказывал о дневнике Тома Реддла на втором курсе. Как, если дотронуться пером до бумаги и написать вопрос, частичка души Волдеморта - Крестраж - заключённая внутри дневника, ответит тебе. Гермиона часто подвергалась соблазну этой, в какой –то мере, Тёмной Магии, чтобы прикоснуться чернилами к дневнику её отца в тщетной надежде, что тот ответит через страницы. Через могилу. Впрочем, никакой могилы не было. Как и тела. Обитель погибших Волдеморта его так и не выпустила.

Она изнуряла себя расследованиями в попытке помочь Ордену. Сириус и Гарри всегда бегали за ней по пятам, заставляя прилечь, когда по её покрасневшим глазам становилось ясно, что она достигла своего предела. Она не хотела говорить им, что, когда засыпала, то видела одни лишь кошмары. Пару раз она просыпалась в поту и слезах и находила одного из них, а иногда и сразу обоих, нагнувшихся над ней и нежно пробуждавших её ото сна. Она лгала, уверяя, что всему виной была Беллатриса. _Это_ они поймут. Они не буду задавать вопросов. Так как скорее всего пытавшая и резавшая твою плоть женщина, впоследствии будет будить в тебе страхи.

Она не говорила им, что ей снилась пещера, которую она никогда не видела; остров в середине озера и медальон, который давным-давно был уничтожен. Она не говорила, как чувствовала во сне неутолимую жажду. Как и не рассказывала о снившихся ей восставших из мёртвых, которые выходили из воды, чтобы забрать её к себе. К _нем_ _у_.

Она не говорила, что ей снилось, как она тонет. Как погибает точно так же, как погиб её отец.

Она вдыхала запах страниц дневника, сдерживая слёзы скорби по человеку, которого никогда не видела. Она позволяла этому запаху пергамента накрыть её с головой, успокоить и очистить, избавив от всех тревог. Она позволяла его словам утолить её любопытство.

 _17 Марта, 1976_

 _Я первый нашёл Северуса. Я должен был знать, что он замышляет что-то. Читая младшекурсникам лекции об осторожности, подготовке и использовании всевозможных ресурсов, о том, что нужно воздерживаться от каких-либо действий до подходящего момента, как полагается делать хорошему слизеринецу… он поступил как настоящий гребанный безбашенный гриффиндорец. Уже несколько лет подряд он жаловался на Люпина. Полагаю, Северус был слишком гордым, чтобы допустить, что кто-то имел секрет, деталей которого он не знал. Я привык думать, что у него были проблемы с полукровками и магическими существами. Возможно, он просто беспокоился за однокурсников. В прошлый понедельник я наблюдал картину, как мой лучший друг пристально смотрел на противоположную сторону Большого зала, где Эванс делилась своим десертом с Люпином, который выглядел ужасно больным и бледным. В этот момент я буквально мог видеть, как ревность съедала изнутри моего друга._

 _Идиот._

 _Позволять девчонке – девчонке, которая даже не отвечала взаимностью на его чувства – иметь над собой такую власть. Слабость. Это затуманило его разум и сделало таким безрассудным. Когда прошлой ночью я нашёл его бледного и трясущегося в общей гостиной, мне осталось лишь догадаться, что случилось. Полнолуние, плюс разъярённый слизеринец, плюс фетиш на маглорождённых, и плюс оборотень, который, не раздумывая, разделил с девчонкой кусочек шоколадного торта. О, как возмутительно. Он увидел, как я закатываю на него глаза и обозвал меня чистокровным ублюдком, будто это было оскорблением. Он может быть таким ребёнком, когда ему разбивают сердце._

 _Я встретился с Марлен за завтраком, игнорируя приглушённые голоса доносившиеся с моего факультета. Все они думают, что я трахаю её, что просто омерзительно, учитывая негласные обычаи относительно юных волшебников. Я тайно наблюдал, как Люциус ухаживал за Нарциссой. Тот жаждал быть уверенным в том, что она была счастлива и ей ничто не угрожало. Несмотря на то, что я уже больше не претендовал на неё. И ни разу – ни разу! – Малфоя не видели с другой волшебницей. Ничего не скажешь, чистокровные обычаи. Возможно, всё было по-другому для чистокровных более_ низкого _происхождения. Такие уважаемые семьи как Блэки и Малфои не нуждались в марании своих имён и тел кувырканием в кровати с невообразимым количеством волшебниц до церемонии бракосочетания. Ну… за исключением Сириуса._

 _Я не запрещаю своим однокурсникам думать обо мне, что они хотят. Если они думают, что Марлен просто какая-то тупая шлюха, то по меньшей мере они уже так её и воспринимают, и поэтому не тронут. Если нет… боже, я даже не хочу думать о том, что может случиться. Конечно, не очень хорошо, что они думают, что я всё спускаю брату с рук - что правда - но если они верят в то, что я влюблён в кровоизменницу гриффиндорку? Мы покойники._

 _А я правда люблю её._

 _Боже… я говорю, как Северус._

 _По крайней мере Марлен отвечает мне взаимностью._

 _Интересно, как долго ещё это продлиться._

\- В этом дерьме хоть где-нибудь сказано обо _мне_?

Гермиона ахнула при виде непрошеного гостя, захлопнула дневник и подняла взгляд на дверь своей спальни, где с ухмылкой на лице стоял Сириус. Она подумала, была ли у его отца такая же улыбка. Смотря на мужчину, своего дядю, она вдруг почувствовала себя благодарной за то, что никогда не влюблялась в него, как одним летом это случилось с Джинни. Нужно принять во внимание, что всё лето она была занята, ночами напролёт, думая об одном оборотне, который навсегда останется безымянным и глубоко погребённым в уголке её подсознания.

\- Он сильно любил тебя, - сказала Гермиона, указывая на дневник в своих руках, когда Сириус вошёл в комнату и сел на кровать рядом с ней. – Несмотря на то, что ты был…

\- Самовлюблённой высокомерной задницей? – улыбнулся ей Сириус.

Гермиона закатила глаза, но всё же мягко улыбнулась. – Что-то в этом роде.

Он взглянул на дневник, вскользь потрогал обложку, после чего одёрнул руку и сосредоточил внимание на волшебнице. – Как твои дела, малышка? – спросил он, улыбаясь и нежно заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь чёрных волос.

Она улыбнулась проявлению такой заботы. Чувство не хватившей отцовской любви и внимания, казалось, снова залечивалось. Однако, его слова… она не была к ним готова. Не совсем. – Есть планы к битве? – любопытно спросила она.

Сириус посмеялся. – Резкое изменение темы. Это не сулит ничего хорошего, - сказал он и улыбнулся, когда та сморщила носик, после того как поняла, что он раскрыл её. – Всё идёт по плану, - сказал он. – Насколько мы можем сказать, Волдеморт всё ещё ищет Бузинную Палочку. И до сих пор не знает, что четыре из семи Крестражей уничтожены, и что мы знаем место нахождение трёх остальных.

Услышав такие цифры, Гермиона вздрогнула. – Профессор Снейп точно уверен насчёт последнего? – спросила она, стараясь унять дрожь в нижней губе. Годрика ради, она всё-таки была гриффиндоркой!

Сириус нахмурился и кивнул, запуская руку в свои волосы. – Мне тоже это не очень нравится, но в его словах есть какой-то смысл. - Он вздохнул. Отпечаток, наложенный на него Азкабаном и время, проведённое на войне, прибавляли ему года в момент размышления. В момент, когда они оба молча пытались принять одну истину: Гарри был Крестражем. – Я никогда не доверял этому мерзавцу, но… воспоминания Омута Памяти тяжело изменить, оставшись незамеченным. Плюс он добровольно согласился выпить Сыворотку правды, в приготовлении которой не принимал участия. Сначала, правда, вспылил, но всё равно выпил.

Гермиона кивнула, переваривая его слова; её мозг был перегружен информацией. – И ты уверен, что Гарри выживет? – озабоченно спросила она.

\- Я? Не знаю… - он покачал головой. – Но… Снейп, Сохатый и даже _ты_ перерыли всё, что только могли. Не могу соврать и сказать, что совсем не волнуюсь. На самом деле я просто в ужасе.

\- Ты сейчас доверяешь профессору Снейпу? – спросила она его.

При этих словах он съёжился, но всё-таки каким-то чудом сумел сдержать язык за зубами. Она думала, имело ли с ней что-то общее это возникшее из ниоткуда странное перемирие между двумя заклятыми врагами?

\- Я… я не знаю, Гермиона, - честно признался он.

\- Думаю, тебе следует доверять ему, - сказала она. – Мне кажется… мне кажется у него тоже была тяжёлая жизнь.

Сириус приподнял одну бровь. – Тоже?

Гермиона положила руку на отцовский дневник. – Он… эм… Регулус, - начала она, хмуря брови. – Достаточно подробно описал своё детство. И _твоё_ детство.

На короткий момент Сириус показался беззащитным, когда безотчётно дотронулся до небольшого шрама у ключицы. Казалось, он не заметил за собой этого движения, однако глаза Гермионы обратили на него внимание. Она думала о том, какие ещё кости могла поломать ему Вальбурга Блэк. – Вот чёрт, - тихо ругнулся Сириус. – Я… Не говори Гарри… никому, ладно? – взмолился он.

\- Это не изменило моего мнения о тебе, - сказала она. – Ты был честен с собой, защищая Андромеду, друзей и… брата.

Всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко, он молча кивнул ей. Было видно, что он не привык к таким проявлениям слабости со своей стороны. Тем более на виду у волшебницы; волшебницы, которой он несколько последних недель говорил, что защитит её и будет любить, как собственную дочь.

\- Может… может это и к лучшему, что меня вырастили маглы, - тихо сказала она. – Не знаю точных статистических данных, но дети, выросшие в семье, где злоупотребляли насилием могут сами стать…

\- Хватит, - отрезал Сириус; тон его голоса сделался холодным и резким. – Регулус не был жестоким, - настоял он. – Когда ему было нужно, он становился маленькой высокомерной дрянью. Он был умён и не боялся тыкать этим тебе в лицо. Он был слизеринцем, поэтому временами становился хитрым и эгоистичным. И, боже, сколько же мы ссорились. Особенно в последние годы. Но ты… - Сириус остановился и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Гермиона, в прошлом я приходил к разным выводам относительно своего брата. Но правда всегда прилетала обратно в моё невежественное лицо. Он бы никогда не ранил тебя.

\- Он был Пожирателем смерти.

\- Да, - кивнул Сириус; в его глазах промелькнула боль. - Да, он был им.

\- Ты уверен в этом?

Он опустил глаза. – Я сам видел Метку, - признался он, не намеренный развивать эту тему дальше. – Он действительно был одним из них.

Она нахмурилась, а затем постаралась переубедить его. – Так же было и с профессором Снейпом. Сейчас он хороший. В конце концов Регулус тоже оказался хорошим, разве не так?

Сириус кивнул и пробормотал:

\- Много хорошего это ему принесло.

Она горько согласилась с ним. – Теперь… теперь у меня нет отца. Он даже так и не узнал, какая я. – Она почувствовала, как при этих словах в её груди стало тесно, однако ей удалось сохранить своё дыхание ровным. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Сириус понял, что она ещё хрупче и слабее, чем он уже думал. – Он умер за несколько месяцев до моего рождения.

Крупный Анимаг тесно прижал к себе маленькую волшебницу. Он поглаживал её по спине и нежно целовал в макушку. – У тебя есть я, - сказал он ей, отстраняя от себя, чтобы взглянуть в её глаза – такие же серые, как и его. – Официально я являюсь твоим патриархом, главой твоей семьи, и то, что здесь нет Рега означает… что ты принадлежишь мне. – И прежде чем у неё появился шанс придраться к терминологии, он прояснил себя:

\- Я хочу сказать, что позабочусь о тебе. О тебе и Гарри. Когда наконец закончится эта грёбанная война и Волдеморт умрёт, мы станем семьёй. Настоящей семьёй. – Он нежно улыбнулся ей, и она не смогла не подарить ему ответную улыбку.

В тот момент разговоры о настоящей семье звучали просто чудесно.

Неожиданно ей в голову пришла мысль:

\- Я поеду в Хогвартс вместе с Гарри, когда он будет готов пойти искать диадему.

Сириус что-то недовольно пробурчал в сторону и громко вздохнул. – Я боялся, что ты скажешь это. Слишком сильная жажда пожертвовать собой ради блага остальных.

\- Может я просто пошла в отца, - предположила она; в её голосе слышалась горечь.

Сириус ухмыльнулся. – Возможно. Хотя твоя мама тоже была гриффиндоркой, - сказал он.

Гермиона взглянула на него широко открытыми глазами. – Ты знал её? – спросила она, отчаянно желая узнать хоть что-нибудь. На семейном гобелене ничего не было, а профессор Снейп, как была уверенна Гермиона, и словом о ней не обмолвится. Поэтому всё, что ей оставалось – это искать какие-то намёки в дневниках. Но там их было так много, а она ещё прочитала так мало.

\- Марлен? – улыбнулся Сириус и подтвердил то, что она сама уже успела узнать из дневников. – Да, мы были друзьями. Она была замечательной. Умной и весёлой. И никогда не терпела того, что не нравилось. Ещё дружелюбная. Ты… по тебе видно, что ты её дочь.

\- Ты точно уверен, что _она_ моя мама? – спросила Гермиона, для которой показалось странным то, как легко она смогла произнести слово «мама» по отношению к женщине, подтверждение существования которой едва смогла найти. Хотя она до сих пор с трудом находила усилия для того, чтобы вслух назвать Регулуса своим отцом. – Я… я только добралась до его четвёртого курса в Хогвартсе, - сказала она, смотря на чёрную книжку в руках.

\- Моему брату нравилась только одна волшебница. И это была она. – Сириус улыбнулся, в его глазах зажегся счастливый ностальгический огонёк, при виде которого Гермиона сама не смогла сдержать улыбку. – С момента, когда они ещё встретились в поезде. Дружба между слизеринцем и гриффиндорцем большая редкость. Если… то есть у них появилась ты, поэтому видимо им как-то удавалось видеться. По крайней мере какое-то время. Несмотря на то, что они были из двух враждующих факультетов.

Гермиона кивнула и прошептала:

\- Как в Вероне.

\- Что, что?

\- Магловская пьеса, - сказала она ему. – «Ромео и Джульетта». Слышал о такой?

Он усмехнулся, заметно оскорблённый, после чего театрально начал:

\- _В Вероне,_ _где встречают нас событья, ведут междоусобные бои и не хотят унять крвовопролитья. Друг друга любят дети главарей, но им судьба подстраивает козни, и гибель их у гробовых дверей_ …

\- _Кладёт конец непримиримой розни._ – Гермиона закончила стих и нахмурилась. В появившейся паузе было слышно, как сглотнул Сириус. Гермиона думала, ослабнет ли когда-нибудь её горе. Горе по родителям из мира маглов, которые были навсегда потеряны для неё; горе по её настоящим умершим родителям, которых она никогда не знала; и затяжная боль, которая не отпускала её уже слишком долго и от которой так хотелось избавиться. – Несчастные влюблённые всегда заканчивают плохо, да? – спросила она.

Сириус нахмурился. – Я не могу вернуть твоего отца, как и не могу вернуть твоих родителей-маглов. Но я постараюсь сделать твою жизнь достойной, Гермиона, - пообещал он ей. – Знаю, что ты уже не маленькая, но…

\- А жаль, - призналась она. – Война забрала у меня детство. Как бы я хотела вернуть его.

Он широко улыбнулся. – Может ты хочешь пони, маленькая девочка? Я с радостью достану тебе одного.

Она рассмеялась. Это был её первый искренний смех за долгое время. – Я возьму твоего гиппогрифа, если ты прикажешь ему всегда оставаться на земле.

Сириус ахнул. – Ты заберёшь моего Клювокрыла? Жестокая, жестокая волшебница, - не всерьёз отругал он её, после чего встал и поцеловал в макушку. – Поспи немного, милая. Скоро мы проникнем в Хогвартс.

Выходя из спальни, он остановился у Гарри, который сам только подошёл к комнате и, нагнувшись, также поцеловал мальчика в голову. При виде этого Гермиона улыбнулась. Ещё никогда мальчик-который-выжил не казался ей настолько родным, как сейчас. Словно они действительно были братом и сестрой.

\- Эй, - входя внутрь, сказал он ей, его руки были неуклюже вставлены в карманы. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она пожала плечами и подвинулась, освобождая для него место. – Уже лучше, - призналась она. – Припадки закончились, и боль почти совсем стихла. Готова окунуться с тобой в самую гущу событий.

Приобняв её за плечи, Гарри нахмурился. Он рассеяно накручивал на указательный палец локон её чёрных волос, слегка подёргивая за него. – А что, если… может тебе лучше остаться, - посоветовал он.

Она прищурилась на него, - Гарри Поттер…

Он вздрогнул от её тона. – Гермиона, я не могу потерять тебя. Я думал, что ты умрёшь, и в этом будет моя…

\- Это не _твоя_ вина, - прошипела она. – Я в деле, и это не обсуждается. Гарри, если бы даже это было не ради тебя, я всё равно была бы их целью, потому что я…

\- Нет, - прервав их голос, донёсшийся из дверного проёма. Гарри и Гермиона повернулись. На пороге стоял Рон, который явно волновался. Его руки были в карманах. Было видно, что он не решался ступить внутрь. – Ты не маглорождённая. Уже нет.

Гермиона печально улыбнулась и наклонила голову, как бы приглашая его зайти. Он улыбнулся в ответ и вошёл, после чего занял оставшееся место на кровати, прижимая волшебницу к Гарри. – Извините, что я так долго не появлялся, - промямлил он. Гермиона улыбнулась, понимая и прощая его.

Она взглянула вниз на единственную кудряшку волос, лежавшую на её плече, пока Рон накручивал её на свои пальцы. Недавно появившаяся привычка, которую, как она заметила, он позаимствовал у Гарри. Её волосы были чёрными, словно крылья ворона, словно полуночное небо, словно обсидиан и оникс. Они были чёрными, как и её фамилия. Она больше не Гермиона Грейнджер. Теперь она Гермиона Блэк, чистокровная. Она не знала, как быть чистокровной. Особенно в этой войне, где всё сводилось к крови. Шрамы на её предплечье должны были служить ей напоминанием; тем, что постоянно говорило бы ей, кем она была и о её ценности в мире волшебников для тех, кто не хотел ничего больше, чем подавить, изгнать или убить её. Сейчас эти слова стали насмешкой над её прошлым.

\- Мне всё равно, - сказала она, скорее обращаясь к себе, чем к мальчикам. – Я… Чистота крови не имеет значения. Я участвую в этой войне, и я на правильной стороне, и я буду сражаться на ней несмотря ни на что. Я не оставлю вас одних в этом. Никогда, - пообещала она им.

Гарри печально кивнул. Он прекрасно знал, как она ответит. – Сириус не хочет, чтобы ты уходила, сказал он, после чего усмехнулся. – Честно говоря, он не хочет, чтобы и я уходил.

Она закатила глаза. – Он такой упрямый.

Рон фыркнул. – Даже не спрашивайте, что моя мама думает обо всё этом. Каждый раз, когда она начинает эту тему, я говорю ей, что по крайней мере Джинни сейчас находится в безопасности Хогвартса. На что она драматично начинает хвататься за грудь и благословлять Мерлина.

\- Хотелось бы мне знать, как можно было бы защитить всех, - признался Гарри.

Гермиона нахмурилась. – Это война, Гарри. В ней пострадают люди.

\- Я знаю. Просто… надеюсь, что это будут не _наши_ люди, - сказал он, на что Рон кивнул, соглашаясь с ним.

Гермиона сморщилась. – Гарри… мой… отец, Регулус… был Пожирателем смерти.

Рон отвернулся от неё. Он явно ещё не свыкся с новостью, что один из его лучших друзей оказался чистокровным. И не просто _каким-то_ чистокровным, а чёрт возьми чуть ли не по-королевски чистокровным. Не то чтобы Уизли заботили такие вещи. Новость о том, что её отец был Пожирателем смерти явно шла вразрез с шаблонным мышлением Рона.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри, после чего резко выпрямился и повернулся к ней, понимая, что, возможно, его слова задели её. – Но он не был… то есть он изменился. В конце он сражался на нашей стороне. И погиб героем.

\- И всё же он _всё равно_ остаётся Пожирателем смерти, - сказала она. – Как и профессор Снейп. Что если… думаете… думаете они _все_ плохие? Малфой не сдал нас Беллатрисе…

Гарри и Рон вместе раскрыли глаза от удивления. – Он пытался убить профессора Дамблдора, наложил заклятие Империус на мадам Розмерту, проклял Кэти Белл и отравил Рона, - сказал Гарри. – Не думаю, что в конце концов он бы убил профессора Дамблдора … но он впустил Пожирателей в Хогвартс.

Гермиона положила руку на плечо Гарри в попытке дать понять, что она понимала его и не пыталась оправдать действия слизеринца. Но всё же у неё было одно замечание:

\- Профессор Снейп _убил_ Дамблдора.

Гарри сдвинул брови. – Он объяснился.

Рон издевательски усмехнулся.

\- Думаешь, ему уже доводилось убивать? – спросила она друга, наблюдая за его внутренней борьбой. – Думаешь, он просто так раздаёт Тёмные метки? Или ты просто показываешь документ, подтверждающий чистоту твоей крови и оказываешься вдруг в ближайшем окружении Волдеморта? Что они сделали, чтобы заслужить её, Гарри? Кого они ранили? Кого убили? Очень сомневаюсь, что Снейп просто сидел где-то и варил свои зелья, в то время как остальные Пожиратели смерти отправлялись развлечься, где убивали и мучали людей, - со злостью сказала она. – Как думаешь, кого убил мой отец, чтобы получить свою Метку? – Её голос поднялся и дрогнул.

\- Гермиона... – Гарри притянул её к себе и крепко обнял. – Не надо. Просто… найди в себе силы простить его. Он искупил свою вину. И Снейп тоже.

\- А что насчёт Пожирателей, с которыми мы собираемся сражаться?

Гарри покачал головой. – Они совсем другие.

\- Почему же? – спросила в их защиту Гермиона; её сердце болезненно сжалось. – Потому что они пока не успели искупить своей вины? Что если… Гарри, мы собираемся сражаться с этими людьми, не зная, кто они и почему делают это. Я не знаю, почему мой отец был Пожирателем смерти. Что если во время битвы я убью одного их них? Что если я убью отца Пэнси Паркинсон? Отец Тео Нотта тоже Пожиратель смерти, но он всегда был добр ко мне. Что если я убью его? Что если я убью Малф…

\- Ты никого не убьёшь, - твёрдо сказал Рон.

\- Я вообще не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал, - ответила она ему. - Они все заслуживают судебного разбирательства. Только справедливого, а не как это было с Сириусом.

Гарри понимающе кивнул, но затем усмехнулся, когда слегка дёрнул за один из её непослушных локонов. – А что насчёт Волдеморта? – спросил он.

Гермиона закатила глаза, чуть ли не рассмеявшись. – Думаю, для него я сделаю исключение.


	6. Chapter 6

_Братья_

 **Май 1976**

Он _правда_ не хотел справлять свой пятнадцатый день рождения в стычке. Но этот грёбанный Северус, по-видимому, решил, что весь мир должен вертеться вокруг него, что для Регулуса, к слову, было своего рода переменой. Внезапно каждое движение между Гриффиндором и Слизерином было как-то связано либо со смехотворными вспышками гнева Северуса у Чёрного озера, либо с истерическими рыданиями Эванс, связанные с разрывом их отношений.

\- Он должен прекратить это, - говорила Марлен, в то время как следовала за Регулусом по направлению к озеру. Если она хотела кричать на него, следуя драматическому примеру их друзей, он не собирался позволять ей делать это посреди всего Большого зала, как она сама это планировала.

\- Рег, - обратилась она к нему, догоняя и дёргая его за рукав мантии, чтобы привлечь его внимание. – Он следит за ней, и скоро это дойдёт до точки, когда вмешаются остальные, - сказала она ему. Он прекрасно знал, что это значило. Под остальными она подразумевала Поттера, Сириуса, Люпина и, что более вероятно, Петтигрю. Но только потому, что он постоянно был рядом с ними, таскаясь следом и хлопая в ладоши всем их выходкам, как идиотская марионетка. – Он грозился, что будет спать вне Башни Гриффиндора, на что Полная Дама закатила настоящую истерику. Алиса грозилась позвать Макгонагалл, а Мэри пришлось отвести Лили в сторону и разъяснить историю с часами, которые она подарила Северусу. На случай, если он попытается привести в жизнь некоторые чистокровные обычаи, которые говорят о том, что они…

\- Он не сделает этого, - ответил Регулус, защищая своего друга. Снейп, конечно, мог быть разным – сейчас был абсолютным идиотом – но он бы никогда не попытался провести маглорождённую, тайно заключив с ней помолвку, чтобы добиться её внимания. – К тому же Северус полукровка, - спокойно заявил он, будто это в корне меняло дело.

Кончики кудряшек Марлен начали искриться, а он изо всех сил пытался скрыть тот факт, что следил за местом, где была припрятана её палочка на случай, если Марлен попытается бросить в него каким-нибудь заклятием в ответ на какой-нибудь из его комментариев. – Да мне наплевать, даже если бы он был отродьем гиппогрифа со жмыром! – воскликнула она. – Он _следит_ за ней!

Регулус закатил глаза. – Ну, тогда почему бы ей просто не поговорить с ним?

\- Потому что он назвал её грязнокровкой! – сказала Марлен, притопнув ножкой для большего эффекта. Она думала, что делая так, кажется более грозной, когда на деле выглядела как маленькая девочка, с которой случилась ребяческая вспышка гнева. Регулусу было тяжело не признать, что ему это безумно нравилось.

Когда же она уже явно начала бурчать что-то из-за отсутствия ответа с его стороны, он с чувством вздохнул:

\- _Все_ называют её… - начал он, но вовремя заметил гневный огонёк в её глазах и пошёл на попятный, ставя во главу угла чувство самосохранения. – Но не я. Конечно, нет. Просто… бля, Марли, она не может просто так отбросить годы дружбы с парнем, который по глупости как-то там назвал её.

Она нахмурилась. – Он рассказал тебе, что там случилось?

\- Что сделали Поттер и мой брат? – спросил он и покачал головой. Ни один уважающий себя волшебник не признается, что с него стянули штаны на виду у всей школы, и что на помощь в этот момент к нему пришла волшебница. – Нет. Мне пришлось вытягивать информацию из парочки Рейвенкловцев, которые видели это. _А ещё_ я и не могу лично спросить его об этом, Марли, потому что _мой брат_ сделал это. Ещё добавь к этому случай с обо… - он остановился на полуслове, проклиная себя за то, что проболтался и проклиная Марлен за то, что заставила его сделать это.

Она приподняла свою светлую бровь. – Что ты сказал?

\- Что? Ничего.

\- Ты хотел сказать оборотень. Почему ты хотел сказать это слово?

\- А что? – спросил он, замечая, что её щёки порозовели. – Что ты знаешь?

\- Что _ты_ знаешь?

Они молча уставились друг на друга. Регулус в уме оценивал её сообразительность, которая, как он знал, была выше, чем у большинства её сокурсников-львов. К тому же, он был искренне поражён, что большинство людей всё ещё не догадалось о секрете Люпина. – Я знаю, что я слизеринец и буду проклят, если просто так выдам информацию, - сказал он и ухмыльнулся.

Она демонстративно сложила на груди руки. – И что ты хочешь взамен?

\- От тебя? – он снова ухмыльнулся. – Немного меньше одежды было бы неплохо… Ауч! – воскликнул он, отстраняясь от её кулака, которым она ударила его по плечу.

\- Не веди себя как свой брат! – огрызнулась она.

Регулус еле сдерживал смех при виде её ярости. – Почему нет? Всё, что он ни делает, _явно_ у него получается.

\- Да, потому что он забавный, постоянно смеющийся, придурок-гриффиндорец.

\- А разве не все гриффиндорцы…

Она направила ему в лицо свой указательный пальчик, и он почувствовал лёгкий соблазн укусить за него. – Слушай сюда, - угрожающе начала она. – Ты слизеринец. И если ты будешь вести себя, как свой брат, это будет выглядеть… не знаю, жутко, - сказала она, игнорируя оскорблённое выражение, появившееся на его лице. – Ему это сходит с рук.

Регулус нахмурился. – Ему многое сходит с рук. Ты не можешь… не знаю, попросить Поттера и Люпина как-то удерживать его?

Марлен презрительно усмехнулась. – Джеймса? Это вряд ли. Он ещё хуже, чем Сириус. И сейчас, когда Снейп обозвал Лили тем словом…

\- Это _просто_ слово, - настоял он. На протяжении всех лет в Хогвартсе, наблюдая за последствиями, следовавшими за произнесением этого оскорбления, ему потребовалось ещё довольно много времени, чтобы до конца разобраться во всём этом. Воспитываясь в семье чистокровных, ему объясняли то, кем были маглы и грязнокровки. Но только после прибытия в Хогвартс он до конца понял, как они на самом деле были связаны. Он не имел представления о том, кем на самом деле были маглорождённые до момента, пока наконец не встретил одну такую. Тем не менее… Эти слова ничего для него не значили.

\- … его не оставят в покое, - продолжила Марлен, полностью игнорируя вставку Регулуса. – Лили больше не будет рядом, чтобы защитить его. И это не _просто_ слово, - сказала она, возвращаясь к его утверждению. – Оно значит многое для человека, которого ранит. Слова могут ранить, Регулус!

Его терпение было на пределе. Слова не ранили людей. Людей ранили кулаки, оружие и волшебные палочки. Сломанные кости и разбитые в кровь губы, которые Сириус получал от родителей – _вот_ что ранило. Лили Эванс не знает, что такое боль.

\- Она ведёт себя, как ребёнок! – гневно воскликнул он. – Марлен, это всего лишь грёбанное _слово_! Эванс даже не представляет, что такое боль. Она живёт беззаботной магловской жизнью с родителями, которые просто обожают её и которых совсем не заботит, что она волшебница. Затем она приходит в Хогвартс, где все профессора носятся за ней, потому что она маленькая всезнающая зубрила! Она разгуливает по школе, игнорируя нашу культуру и наши традиции, будто она выше всех нас. В то время как повсюду таскает за собой Северуса, как какой-то запасной план на случай, если ей не удастся заманить одного из богатеньких чистокровных идиотов, которые увиливают за ней, как это делает Поттер! – прорычал он, после чего окончательно вышел из себя:

\- И даже не заставляй меня начинать о Поттере!

Марлен стояла в стороне и наблюдала за его тирадой. Когда он наконец закончил, она сильно толкнула его грудь, чуть ли не повалив на землю. – Не кричи на меня, долбаный придурок! И не смей говорить о моих друзьях в таком тоне! Ты даже не имеешь представления, что у неё за жизнь! Не смей судить её!

\- А ты не знаешь жизнь _Северуса_! Или жизнь моего брата! – выпалил он. Он был зол на Северуса, который был причиной этой проблемы, на Эванс за неумение сдерживать своих эмоций и, наконец, на Сириуса, который начал всё это. – Вы, гриффиндорцы, думаете, что лучше других только потому, что Дамблдор всегда гладит вас по головке за всякую мелочь. Когда же оступаются другие, вы сразу начинаете критиковать их. Особенно если те с другого факультета.

\- Да, если только это касается Тёмной магии, - сказала Марлен, замечая, как при этих словах вздрогнул Регулус. – Мы сразу начинаем критиковать! Думаешь, Лили разорвала дружбу с Северусом только из-за _одного единственного_ слова? Она не слабая. Она наблюдательная. Она видела, как Северус читал книги по Тёмной магии, которых нельзя достать здесь, в Хогвартсе, даже в запретной секции. Это значит, что он сам купил их в Лютном переулке…

Он закатил глаза. – Не драматизируй.

\- …или их дал ему другой слизеринец. Твой брат может быть бабником, задирой, даже хулиганом, если захочет, но, по крайней мере, не будущим Пожирателем смерти, - рявкнула она.

Регулуса охватила паника и он бросился к волшебнице, закрывая её рот своей ладонью. Он смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, не в состоянии поверить тому, что она сказала. – Тихо! – прошипел он на неё. – Ты что, рехнулась? – спросил он, озираясь по сторонам, желая удостовериться в том, что вокруг них никого не было.

Марлен попыталась вырваться из его хватки, что ей удалось сделать после того, как она вонзила свои зубы в его руку. – Нет! Пусть даже не приближается к моей подруге, - прорычала она. – Кто знает, что он сделает с ней, учитывая, что она какая-то вонючая грязнокровка, так? – выпалила она, бросая на него яростный взгляд, после чего резко развернулась и направилась обратно в замок.

Регулус твёрдо намеревался вернуться в подземелье, чтобы лично встретиться со своим другом и вытянуть его, если это будет необходимо, силой из угрюмого настроения. Если тот первый, правда, не успеет кинуть в Регулуса каким-нибудь заклятием. Когда он вошёл в общую гостиную и направился в спальню пятикурсников, то заметил кучку волшебников с седьмого курса, стоящих у двери в комнату Северуса. – Что здесь происходит? – спросил Регулус, подходя ближе. Он заметил, что и так бледное лицо Северуса, сейчас приняло мертвенно-белый оттенок.

Мальсибер с ухмылкой повернулся к Регулусу:

\- Не твоё дело, Блэк.

\- Проваливай отсюда, Мальсибер, - ответил Регулус, не в настроении устраивать разборки со старшекурсником. – Я не боюсь тебя.

Мускулистый волшебник приблизился к нему в попытке запугать юного слизеринца. – А _следовало_ бы. Это так же касается и твоего братца, - пригрозил Мальсибер, даже не стараясь это завуалировать.

Регулус разочарованно вздохнул. Иногда становилось совершенно ясно, что при выборе факультета единственное, что учитывала Сортировочная шляпа – была семья одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка. У него даже была мысль написать письмо Совету управляющих с предложением создать пятый факультет в дополнение к Гриффиндору, Слизерину, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффу с простым названием «Другие», который бы предназначался для таких людей, как Мальсибер - слишком тупых для того, чтобы их вообще куда-либо распределили.

\- Я что, мешаю тебе? – наконец спросил Регулус, уставший от того, что все воспринимали его в качестве сторожевой собаки Сириуса. Учёба Люциуса Малфоя в Хогвартсе уже закончилась, и протекция, которую он обеспечивал Сириусу по просьбе Регулуса уже давно была снята. Ещё с начала года стало ясно, что для всего факультета Слизерин, Люциус и Регулус были причиной, по которой они не могли нападать на мародёра.

\- Досадно только то, что куда бы не пошёл мой брат, за ним всегда следует его маленькая команда жизнерадостных отбросов, - продолжил Регулус, показывая старшекурснику ухмылку. – Как жаль, что, несмотря на то, что они кажутся полными и абсолютными идиотами, парни неплохо владеют искусством дуэли. Кажется я слышал, что Поттер превзошёл тебя на Защите на прошлой неделе? – спросил он Мальсибера, который уже буквально рычал на него. – Сбил тебя с ног заклятием Мелофорс, после чего ты грохнулся на задницу и весь обед проходил с тыквой вместо головы. – Регулус рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Мальсибера становилось всё краснее и краснее. – Разве мы не учились накладывать и защищаться от этого заклятия ещё на _втором_ курсе?

\- Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, Блэк. Я уже давно протёр бы тобой пол, если бы хотел этого.

\- А тебе что, нечем протереть? – спросил Регулус. – Если нет, уверен, что где-то в кармане у меня была пара лишних сиклей.

Мальсибер прошипел:

\- Я убью тебя. Ты маленький…

\- Можешь попытаться, - сказал Регулус без тени испуга. Даже если бы весь остальной факультет Слизерина не относился к нему, как к принцу – что они и делали – слизеринцы, в первую очередь, всё равно были верны самим себе, и Мальсибер, открыто угрожающий Регулуса на виду у кучи свидетелей, явно не улучшал этим свою репутацию. За это его могли отвергнуть, назвав предателем.

\- К тому же, думаю, что на самом деле ты _уже хочешь_ это сделать, - сказал Регулус, пытаясь понять, как долго он ещё может давить на старшекурсника, прежде чем тот сломается. – Я вижу это по твоим глазам. Ярость. Ты бы не желал ничего больше, чем вытряхнуть из меня жизнь каким-нибудь заклятьем, – он усмехнулся. – Но ты не сделаешь этого. Потому что я могу быть младше тебя, могу приходиться братом известному гриффиндорскому козлу, но я Регулус _чёртов_ Блэк, и не прогибаюсь под такой деревенщиной, как ты. Даже чистокровной.

Была ли это уверенность Регулуса или его упоминание имени своей семьи, которая была даже выше семьи Малфоев, но Мальсибер отступил. Он был зол, однако ему хватило ума для того, чтобы не нападать на Блэка. Тем более на Блэка- _слизеринца_. Все семикурсники развернулись и вышли из комнаты Северуса, с треском захлопнув за собой дверь.

\- Это от природы Блэки наживают себе врагов там, куда только не придут? – спросил Северус.

\- Мы очень обворожительный народ, - сухо прокомментировал Регулус и вошёл в комнату. Он отодвинул в сторону кипу книг Северуса, чтобы расчистить для себя место на кровати рядом с другом. – Тебе нужно встретиться с моими родителями. Ты полукровка, что по их мнению так же ужасно, как если бы ты был кровоизменником или грязнокровкой, - признался он. – Говоря о грязнокровках…

Северус повернулся и злобно поглядел на своего друга. – Не произноси при мне этого слова.

\- Почему нет? – Регулус пожал плечами. – Я слышал, в последнее время ты прикипел к этому термину.

Мальчик нахмурился. – Я не хотел этого, - тихо сказал он.

Регулус кивнул. – Нет. Я понимаю тебя. Но _она_ не поймёт, - настаивал он. – Поэтому сделай всей школе одолжение и прекрати реветь в общей гостиной. Отрасти наконец яйца и, во имя Салазара, прекрати выслеживать девчонку у Башни Гриффиндора. Ты выставляешь себя настоящим придурком.

Северус повернулся и сощурился на своего друга. – Не знал, что тебя это так волнует.

\- Ты? – Регулус издевательски усмехнулся, явно оскорблённый. – Не будь дураком, - сказал он. Они были лучшими друзьями, хотя Северус, в свою очередь, очевидно, хранил этот титул для рыжеволосой девчонки, которая в настоящий момент проклинала его существование. – Твои выкрутасы повлекли за собой целую лавину дерьма, которая в конечном счёте завалила _мою_ дверь.

Старшекурсник вздёрнул чёрную бровь. – Маккинон? – спросил он, и Регулус кивнул. – Приношу свои изменения за то, что прервал ваши серьёзные любовные отношения, - саркастически заметил Северус. – Тебе больше не нужно об этом беспокоится. Я больше не собираюсь позорить себя перед Лили.

 _Хвала Салазару!_ Подумал про себя Регулус. – Сдался наконец-таки? Правильно. Молодец. Двигайся дальше. Представь, что ничего этого не было.

\- Сомневаюсь, что это возможно, - протянул Северус. – Мальсибер пришёл передать мне письмо.

\- Он не очень похож на сову, - задумчиво отметил Регулус. – От кого?

\- От Люциуса Малфоя.

\- И что же великий слизеринский принц хочет от тебя? – спросил он, стараясь не выдать охватившего его интереса. Тот факт, что Люциус Малфой лично связался с полукровкой, с которым даже никогда не был в особо дружеских отношениях и который всё ещё был в Хогвартсе, очень заинтриговывал.

Северус взглянул на письмо в своих руках и тихо прошептал:

\- Он хочет встретиться со мной.

\- Он что уже забыл, как ты выглядишь? – спросил Регулус, облокачиваясь. Это придало ему вид безмятежного спокойствия, что сделало его очень похожим на своего брата. Это всегда ужасно раздражало Северуса. – Какой срам. Всегда думал, что ты оставляешь впечатление…

\- Не Малфой, - прошипел Северус. – _Он_ хочет встретиться со мной.

В комнате повисла тишина, и напускная расслабленность Регулуса тут же испарилась, заменившись на натянутую настороженность. И дураку было ясно, кого имел ввиду Северус. – Зачем? – наконец спросил Регулус.

Северус сглотнул. Он взглянул на закрытую дверь своей комнаты наложил какое-то обезмолвливающее заклинание, которое, как понял Регулус, было личным изобретением его друга. – Мальсибер и Эйвери… написали своим отцам и рассказали, что я наговорил Лили. Кода я сказал у всех на виду… в общем они подумали, что я наконец-то решил, на чьей стороне. По-видимому, ещё и Слизнорт кому-то _не тому_ разболтал о моих способностях в Зельях. Или же _тому_ _,_ зависит о того, с какой стороны на это посмотреть, - он нахмурился.

\- А с какой стороны на это смотришь _ты_? 

Северус начал:

\- Я не… я думаю, что не смог бы ранить её, - признался он. – Я знаю, что не смог бы этого сделать.

\- Они всё равно заставят тебя ранить хоть _кого-нибудь_ , - напомнил ему Регулус.

Тут он задумался, как обстояли дела на других факультетах. Он представил, как рейвенкловцы собираются вместе, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам и опрашивают друг друга. Хаффлпаффцы скорее всего сидят напротив камина, заплетая друг другу волосы в косички. Все, конечно, знали, что гриффиндорцы играли в исчезающие карты и без умолку болтали о Квиддиче. Слизеринцы, по крайней мере только в этом году, обсуждали Тёмного Лорда и то, насколько выгодно будет к нему присоединиться. Ходили слухи, истории и мифы об одном волшебнике, имя которого нельзя было называть, хотя Регулус и не мог понять почему. Одни говорили, что он хочет захватить Министерство. Другие рассказывали о его планах истребить всех маглорождённых и вернуть мир волшебников в руки «Священных двадцати восьми». Оказалось, никто не знал, из какой он семьи и что конкретно получит взамен за свои заслуги. Однако _все_ знали, что присоединение к нему значило принесение жертвы, насилие, кровопролитие и магическое тату, которое неразрывно тебя с ним связывало. Регулус и думать не хотел о значимости такого заклинания.

\- Несмотря на _неудачные обстоятельства_ родства с отцом-маглом, - презрительно сказал Северус. – Прежнее положение моей матери ещё до лишения её наследства считалось в то время довольно впечатляющим. И все слизеринцы, притом чистокровные, собираются сейчас вокруг старых семей.

\- Каких старых семей?

Северус посмотрел на своего друга так, будто тот тронулся рассудком. – Самых старых. Малфоев уже приняли, - тихо произнёс он. – В том числе твою двоюродную сестру и её мужа.

Регулус взглянул на него, потрясённый. – Откуда ты знаешь это? Сомневаюсь, что Люциус мог бы доверить такое письму. – Конечно, ни для кого было ни секрет, что Белла будет просто счастлива запрыгнуть на борт. Все прекрасно знали о её ненависти ко всему, что было связано с маглами. И если кто-то протягивал ей бесплатный пропуск на магловскую резню, она, не раздумывая, примет его. Малфои, однако, никогда не подчинятся кому бы то ни было без видимой для них выгоды. И то, что в их руках уже находилась вся власть и деньги значило, что Тёмный Лорд имел перед ними какое-то неоспоримое преимущество. Вполне вероятно, что отец Люциуса уже связал себя с ним.

\- У Мальсибера слишком длинный язык, что совсем не идёт ему на пользу, - ответил Северус. – Он получит Метку этим летом. Кажется, меня зовут посмотреть…

\- И ты пойдёшь туда? – перебив его, спросил Регулус.

Северус пожал плечами. – Возможно. Зависит от того удастся ли мне произвести впечатление, и сможет ли он сам сделать исключение для…

Регулус выпучил на него свои серые глаза. – Ты вообще в своём уме? – спросил он, не в состоянии поверить словам своего друга. – Северус… ты каждый день читаешь Ежедневный Пророк. Ты же _знаешь_ , что они делают. И ты просто готов так легко к этому присоединиться? – _Оставалось только надеяться, что Тёмного Лорда не заботило, была ли у полукровки маглорождённая зверушка или нет._

\- А у меня есть выбор? – горько спросил его друг.

Не зная ответа, Регулус покачал головой. Однако это повлекло за собой другой вопрос:

\- А _у меня_?

 **Июнь 1976**

Было настоящей новостью узнать, что его мать абсолютно положительно отнеслась к его встречам с Северусом на летних каникулах. Сперва он подумывал соврать и сказать, что ему нужна была помощь в подготовке к С.О.В., но потом всё-таки решил попробовать сказать сначала правду. Как ни странно, Вальбурга Блэк ничего не имела против прогулок своего любимого сына с полукровкой в Косом Переулке.

Когда он вышел из камина с новым котлом и перевязанными бечёвкой книгами и увидел родителей, которые стояли и ждали его, то внезапно почувствовал беспокойство. Его мать казалась до маниакальности счастлива, а отец, с навечно приклеившимся к его руке бокалом огневиски, выглядел так, будто находился в моральном коматозе.

\- Регулус, дорогой, - пролепетала Вальбурга, щёлкнув пальцами в сторону Кричера, который молча взял все его вещи и тут же испарился с поля зрения. – Ну что, вы с другом хорошо повеселились? Я слышала так много хорошего об этом Снейпе.

Ошарашенный её заявлением он был за плечи введён в столовую, где уже стоял накрытый к ужину стол. В попытке понять, насколько прочна была новоявленная толерантность матери, Регулус выпалил:

\- Он полукровка.

Она рукой отмахнулась от его слов, как обычно отмахивалась от докси. - Есть вещи, с которыми ничего не поделаешь.

Регулус нахмурился. – Но ты всегда говорила, что…

\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны, - перебила она сына. – Домашние эльфы очень просты. Это маленькие существа, которых мы контролируем. Они владеют магией, однако по своей мощности она и _близко_ не стоит с нашей. Одни эльфы хорошо справляются с грязной работой. Другие одарены необычными талантами, которым тоже можно найти применение. А есть и те, мучениям которых нужно просто положить конец, - она махнула рукой в сторону стены, где висели головы эльфов. – Понимаешь?

Он вздёрнул бровь, пытаясь натянуть на лицо заинтересованное выражение, чтобы угодить ей. – Получается, Северус мой домашний эльф?

Вальбурга рассмеялась. Как ему показалось, слишком фальшиво и громко. Орион, сидевший напротив своей жены, скривился. – Мой дорогой, не будь дурачком, - проворковала она, ласково гладя его по голове. – _Он_ станет домашним эльфом для того, кто _намного_ значительнее нас.

Он снова почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой. Он испытал то же самое чувство, когда Северус сообщил ему, что был приглашён в поместье Малфоев на встречу с Тёмным Лордом. Когда они встретились, он знал, что та встреча уже состоялась. Однако Северус ни разу не упомянул о ней ни в одной из их вылазок, а Регулус так и не смог решить, хочет ли узнать о ней какие-либо подробности или нет. – Мы что, больше не самые значительные люди в мире, мама?

Орион бросил на сына грозный взгляд. – Следи за своим языком, - предупредил он.

Регулус опустил голову. – Прошу прощения, я не хотел никого оскорбить, - произнёс он, после чего снова поднял голову, только когда родители приступили к еде. – Мы не будем ждать Сириуса? Или он уже сбежал на всё лето к своим друзьям?

\- Твоему брату не здоровиться, - сказала Вальбурга, поднося к губам бокал вина. – Он в своей комнате.

Регулус незаметно глянул в сторону лестницы, которая виднелась через открытую дверь. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда он услышал, каким сладким тоном мать заговорила о Сириусе. Это был тон предупреждения, значение которого он уже давно уяснил себе. – Что… что с ним случилось?

\- О, с ним всё будет замечательно, я уверенна, - заверила она его. – Но на всякий случай, я бы посоветовала тебе держаться от него подальше, - сказала она; её слова звучали, как явная угроза. – А сейчас, мой золотой, у нас есть для тебя один подарок.

Орион засунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда чёрную замшевую коробочку с фамильным гербом Блэков на крышке. – Мы с твоей матерью считаем, что ты уже достаточно зрел, чтобы носить это, - сказал он, толкнув через стол коробочку в сторону своего младшего сына. – И ты _будешь_ носить это со всей гордостью и честью.

Когда Регулус нерешительно открыл её, то изо всех сил сдержался, чтобы его не вырвало. – Это фамильное кольцо Блэков, - тихо сказал он, вспоминая первый раз, когда только увидел его. Ему было девять, Сириусу только-только исполнилось одиннадцать. Вся семья собралась напротив гобелена, где их родители исполнили целую церемонию представления фамильного кольца их старшему сыну и наследнику. Сириус принял его и носил несколько лет. До этого самого момента. У Регулуса было впечатление, будто оно до сих пор было на руке его брата.

Он вынул кольцо из коробочки и внимательно осмотрел его. Его родители, вероятно, подумали, что он любуется им, восхищаясь каждой деталью, когда на самом деле он пытался найти остатки крови.

\- Разве оно не прекрасно? – широко улыбаясь, спросила Вальбурга. – Конечно же гоблинской работы. Оно заколдовано на то, чтобы автоматически принимать размер пальца своего хозяина. Думаю, когда в сентябре ты вернёшься в школу, в общий комнате разговоры буду только что о тебе. Все молоденькие волшебницы будут мечтать взглянуть на него. Наследник старинного и благородного дома Блэков.

\- Мама, это же кольцо _Сириуса_ , - выпалил он.

\- Нет, дорогой, - исправила она его. – Это _твоё_ кольцо. _Ты_ наследник старинного и благородного…

Он чувствовал, как стены давят на него. Всё вокруг вдруг стало каким-то размытым. – Это _Сириус_ наследник. Это _он_ первенец. Это кольцо _Сириуса_.

Орион сощурился на своего сына. – Ты что, перечишь своей матери? Споришь о своих правах по рождению?

 _Права по рождению?_ Регулус сглотнул. – Нет… конечно нет, отец, - он откашлялся и сделал большой глоток воды, надеясь на то, что пот прекратит капать с его бровей. – Просто я удивлён. И очень польщён, правда, - умело соврал он. – Преподнося такой подарок, вы удостаивайте меня такой чести и под стать ему таким титулом. Я не подведу вас.

Вальбурга довольно осклабилась. – Конечно же не подведёшь.

Когда его родители наконец-то ушли в Министерство, чтобы поддержать кампанию по сбору средств для усовершенствование тюрьмы Азкабан, Регулус со всех ног взбежал по лестнице к комнате Сириуса, где нашёл её закрытой. – Блять! – ругнулся Регулус, после чего взбежал ещё на несколько пролётов выше, в спальню родителей, где начал рыскать по всем ящикам в поисках того, что искал: отобранной палочки Сириуса.

Когда Регулус вернулся обратно к закрытой двери, он направил на неё палочку:

\- _Алохомора_! – он облегчённо вздохнул, когда та открылась.

Скоро должна будет прилететь сова из Сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии с письмом, где будет указано имя Сириуса. Однако, как он надеялся, к тому времени это уже не будет волновать его.

\- Мать Мерлина… - ахнул Регулус при виде представившейся ему картины. Вместо того, чтобы лежать больным в кровати, как утверждала его мать, он нашёл Сириуса, лежащего на коврике посредине комнаты в луже собственной крови. На его затылке, где чёрные волосы комком слиплись от высохшей крови, зияла глубокая рана, а на правой стороне лица уже образовался фиолетовый синяк. – Сириус! – воскликнул Регулус, падая на колени рядом с братом. – Сириус, открой глаза. Тупой сукин сын… что ты сказал им? Что ты сказал на этот раз?

Сириус с трудом открыл глаза. – Он-ни хотели, чтобы я пошёл к Малфоям, - через силу пробормотал он. – Я н-не согласился. Я знаю, чего они… чего они хотят от меня.

\- Тебе нужен целитель.

Сириус покачал головой, корчась, когда, утихшая боль, по-видимому, снова вернулась к нему. – Пошли сову… Поттерам.

Регулус удивлённо уставился на него. – Ты что, больной? Ты хочешь, чтобы нас _обоих_ прикончили?

Сириус попытался сесть, но потеря крови была слишком велика. – Я не останусь… здесь.

\- Так, давай договоримся кое о чём, - твёрдо сказал ему Регулус. - Если я не отвезу тебя в Мунго, ты истечёшь кровью на этом ковре, и Кричер убьёт себя, пытаясь убрать всё это.

Сириус слабо посмеялся. – Кровь кровоизменника, - пробормотал он и снова потерял сознание.

Руки Регулуса тряслись при виде умирающего на его глазах брата. – Это просто кровь, - бормотал Регулус. – Это просто слово, это просто кровь, это просто… почему все всегда раздувают из этого такую… блять. Сириус? – он посмотрел на брата и ткнул его в руку палочкой каштанового дерева. – Сириус! Блять, блять, блять. Не умирай! Не умирай! Кричер!

С лёгким щелчком перед ним возник горбатый эльф. – Молодой хозяин Регулус звал Кричера?

\- Кричер, я хочу, чтобы ты трасгрессировал вместе с Сириусом в Мунго.

При виде окровавленного тела Сириуса домашний эльф нахмурился и злобно прошипел:

\- Кричер не должен приближаться к грязному пятну старинного и благородного дома Блэков!

Регулус вызывающе посмотрел на него. – Ты _мой_ домашний эльф и обязан подчиниться _мне_ , а я даю тебе прямое указание, что делать! – сказал он, замечая потрясённое выражение на лице эльфа. Было ясно, что родители приказали Кричеру держаться от Сириуса подальше. И это означало, что они прекрасно понимали, что случиться, если Сириус останется один. Он умрёт. Несчастный случай. Они бы публично оплакали своего сына, после чего буквально обожествили бы Регулуса. _Чёрт подери._ Всё было слишком хорошо подстроено.

\- Кричер, - сказал Регулус, понижая голос и надевая маску безразличия, которую он уже до блеска отшлифовал за годы его попечительства Северусом и Малфоем. – Трансгрессируй с моим братом в Мунго и… и… оставь его там, - сказал он, вздёргивая нос в притворном отвращении. – Разве ты не видишь? Он залил своей кровью все наши ковры. Она марает наш благородный дом. Я не потерплю этого. Убери его отсюда и скажи целителям, которые встретят тебя, чтобы позвали Поттеров, - приказал он и добавил, - Кровоизменники заслуживают таких же кровоизменников, не так ли?

Казалось, Кричер был в полном восторге от его указаний и объяснений. Он радостно хлопал в ладоши, не замечая, как Регулус сунул палочку Сириуса в карман магловских джинс, которые были на его брате. Когда домашний эльф наконец-то завершил свой маленький танец, он низко поклонился Регулусу. – Кричер живёт, чтобы служить благородному дому Блэков, - сказал он, захватив клок пропитанных кровью волос Сириуса, и трансгрессировал.

Регулуса тут же вырвало.

К тому времени, когда он добрался до дома Марлен, была почти полночь. Он приказал Кричеру молчать насчёт того, что тот перенёс Сириуса в Мунго, позволяя родителям верить в то, что их старший сын каким-то образом пришёл в себя в достаточной степени, чтобы выбраться из комнаты, вернуть свою палочку и сбежать из дома. Как же ему всё-таки удалось сделать это - не имело значения. Его бы всё равно скинули с дерева. И Регулус, уже где-то далеко хвастающийся своим новым кольцом перед друзьями – по крайней мере так было сказано в оставленном им письме – был не причастен к содействию своему брату.

\- Рег? – сказала Марлен, выходя из парадных дверей после того, как её мама сказала, что заметила какого-то мальчика, стоящего на крыльце. – Как ты добрался сюда?

\- На Ночном рыцаре, - пробормотал он, не выходя из тени.

Она ступила ему на встречу, на её лице было озабоченное выражение. – Ты… Регги? Боже мой! Ты в крови! – ахнула она и приблизилась в нему, чтобы найти рану.

\- Не в своей.

\- Что… что ты…?

\- Он не должен знать. – Регулус покачал головой. – Мне нужно рассказать кому-нибудь. Я больше не могу держать это в себе, - сказал он дрогнувшим голосом, пытаясь сделать вдох. – Они пытались убить моего брата. Мои родители. Они… они пытались _убить_ его. Чтобы я встал на его место. Я вытащил его оттуда, но… он не должен знать. Марли, если они думают, что это я помог ему… - Он покачал головой, боясь представить, что они могут сделать. – Они сбросят его с дерева, когда узнают, что он сбежал. Он больше не мой брат. Они захотят, чтобы я отрёкся от него. – Его серые глаза наполнились слезами. Когда же она коснулась его щеки, он моргнул и, не пытаясь сдержаться, дал им выход. – Он не должен знать. Я должен… ему нужно возненавидеть меня. Так будет безопаснее.

\- Мы должны рассказать кому-нибудь об этом. Аврору, - прошептала Марлен.

Он покачал головой. – Отец может подкупить их. За все эти годы Сириус столько раз попадал в Мунго. Я знаю, что целители докладывают об этом. Они обязаны делать это, но… ничего не происходит. Это не кончается. И никогда не кончится. Мне кажется… мне кажется, всё станет только хуже, - сказал он. Регулус взял её за руки, поднёс к своим губам и начал покрывать поцелуями, игнорируя тот факт, что сейчас это было абсолютно неуместно. – Мне кажется, они хотя, чтобы я совершил что-то плохое, - признался он.

Глаза Марлен округлились. – Ты же не имеешь ввиду… Регулус, пожалуйста, не говори, что… - она запаниковала, и на этот раз слёзы показались и в её глазах.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Она от удивления раскрыла рот. – Что?

Их глаза встретились, он протянул к ней руку и заправил за ухо выбившийся золотистый локон. – Я влюбился в тебя, ещё когда мне было одиннадцать, - признался он. – Взрослея, я мог купить себе всё, что угодно, но не любовь. Не дружбу. У меня был только Сириус, но сейчас уже нет. У меня был Северус, но они… они заманивают его на свою сторону, и я не знаю, смогу ли доверять ему, если им удастся это сделать. Если только они не заставят меня самого… Всё, что осталось у меня в этом мире – это ты.

От этого признания её губы задрожали, а сердце переполнилось восхищением, нежность, страхом и сочувствием к вымоченному в крови своего брата мальчику, который стоял к ней лицом и умолял сохранить его секрет, чтобы избавить его и Сириуса от худшей участи. – Я… я тоже люблю тебя, Регулус, - прошептала она. – Очень сильно. Ты мой лучший друг.

Его плечи облегчённо опустились, и он громко выдохнул. Он отпустил её руки и засунул одну в карман. – Тогда… тогда окажи мне честь и прими этот подарок, - сказал он и вытащил оттуда обычную жемчужную нить. – Знаю, что это должно было быть что-то получше. Бриллианты, изумруды или рубины, - тихо сказал он. – Но люди говорят, что жемчужины – это слёзы богов. Возможно, ты моя Афродита.

\- Я не богиня, - ответила Марлен и негромко рассмеялась.

\- Тогда Елена Троянская, - настоял Регулус, застёгивая ожерелье вокруг её шеи. – Самая красивая девушка на Земле.

Марлен сглотнула, ей было непривычно видеть его таким откровенно милым. – Мужчины шли на войну из-за неё.

Регулус кивнул. – А ты, возможно, удержишь их от этого, - предположил он. – Белый жемчуг, - произнёс он, пытаясь подавить в себе норовящие хлынуть наружу эмоции. – Для чистоты… и…

\- Регги…

\- Марли, я не знаю, что произойдёт, поэтому никогда не потребую от тебя следовать за мной в… куда бы мне ни пришлось пойти, - пообещал он ей. – Но я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала это. Хочу, чтобы ты знала, что, что бы я ни сказал и ни сделал… ты знаешь, каков я на самом деле.

Слёзы покатились по её щекам. – Ты хороший человек, Регги. Я знаю это.

\- Пожалуйста, напомни мне об этом, если я забуду, - попросил он её.

Она кивнула и наклонилась вперёд, нежно дотрагиваясь своими губами до его губ. Регулус тотчас же ответил на поцелуй. Его первый поцелуй. Их первый поцелуй. Несмотря на свою абсолютную неопытность, он сделал всё так, как по его мнению, сделал бы Сириус. Он крепко прижал к себе волшебницу, раздвигая её губы своими собственными, и упился сладостью её дыхания. Одной рукой он прижимал к себе её маленькую спину, а другой придерживал шею там, где обычно накручивал на палец её локоны. Он поместил свой язык между её губами, на что в ответ она издала хныкающий звук, и внезапно он понял все разговоры о волшебницах, которые когда-либо заводил его брат.

В его руках она была мягкой, тёплой и сладкой на вкус.

Его родители собирались отдать его в жертву Тёмному Лорду.

Марлен Маккинон будет его спасением.


	7. Chapter 7

_Мир_

 **Май 1998**

Гермиона Грейнджер была его проклятием.

Драко был уверен в этом.

Ему стало это ясно ещё семь лет назад, когда он впервые встретил маленькую всезнайку на Хогвартс Экспрессе. Однако, в то время из него не вырывались языки Адского пламени. – Проклятье, Винс! – крикнул он. – О чём ты думал?

Драко прекрасно знал, о чём думал его друг. По крайней мере догадывался. Сам вид Гермионы Грейнджер даже с чёрными волосами и серыми глазами – который вызывал у Драко сильные сомнения, учитывая происходящую в то время потасовку – затуманил Винсу голову и, словно недальновидный неандерталец, каким он и был на самом деле, он проскрежетал:

\- Грязнокровка. Убить.

Когда он промахнулся, бросив в неё Убивающим заклятием, все, кроме самого Крейба, явно вздохнули с облегчением. После чего этот идиот начал пускать Адское пламя по всей Выручай-комнате, загоняя их в ловушку и превращая всё место в настоящий адский котёл.

Малфой тут же вырвал из его рук палочку, которую ему явно уже нельзя было доверить после такого происшествия. Палочка его матери была затеряна в десятках футах от него самого под кучей каких-то вещей, хранящихся в Выручай-комнате. А _его_ палочка, его _собственная_ палочка, была в руках Поттера. Белокурый слизеринец мысленно взял себе на заметку забрать её у него при первой попавшейся возможности. А если быть точнее - когда на него не будет нестись огнедышащая химера. – Беги! – крикнул он Винсу, который бледнел на глазах при виде созданных им огненных монстров.

Он слышал Грейнджер, выкрикивающую имя Поттера, голос которой отдавался по всей заполненной огнём комнате. Этот звук ужасно действовал ему на нервы. И если бы не Адское пламя, от которого им пришлось тогда убегать, он бы развернулся и наложил на неё Обезмолвливающие чары. Когда в комнате они попали в тупик и оказались окружённые пламенем, он почувствовал, как по его спине пробежали мурашки и начал озираться по сторонам в поисках выхода, дёргая всё это время Грега, который до сих пор был под действием Оглушающего заклятия. – Блять! _Оживи_! – воскликнул он, наконец-то приводя в чувство своего друга.

Грег открыл глаза и ту же завопил от ужаса при виде разрастающегося вокруг них ада.

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Малфой, силой поднимая Грега на ноги. – Ищи выход! Ты видишь Поттера? – потребовал он ответа, вглядываясь в заполонивший всё вокруг дым.

\- Забудь про Поттера! – крикнул Винс, развернулся и бросился к тому, что, как ему показалось, было выходом.

Драко повернулся, чтобы назвать его идиотом. Он не искал мальчишку-который-выжил, чтобы _спасти_ его, просто это давно было общеизвестным фактом, что у того был неоспоримой дар избегать надвигающуюся на него опасность. И если когда-нибудь и было подходящее время, чтобы держаться поближе к чудо-мальчику и его закадычному дружку Уизли, то это был тот самый момент. Но когда он попытался сказать об этом Винсу, то увидел, как гигантский огненный дракон обрушился на его друга и защёлкнул свою пылающую пасть, целиком проглотив его.

Грег зарыдал:

\- Блять, блять, блять…

\- Винс! – Воскликнул Драко.

\- Малфой! – позвал его донёсшийся откуда-то сверху голос, что Драко воспринял за личное оскорбление своего имени. В это время огненный дракон повернул голову в их сторону. Его серые глаза заметили летящего над их головами Поттера на одной метле и Уизли с Грейнджер на других. При виде их он почувствовал огромное облегчение. Поттер резко устремился вниз, пытаясь схватить его за руку, что показалось Драко очень забавным, учитывая то, что все семь лет парень даже не утруждал себя сделать это.

\- Я первый! – воскликнул Грег и схватил вытянутую руку Поттера, в борьбе за выживание отпихивая Малфоя в сторону. Позже, если им удастся пережить этот день, он скорее всего скажет Грегу, что не осуждает его. В конце концов, чувство самосохранения было отличительной чертой слизеринцев. Но сейчас Грег был для него не чем иным, как поганым кретином, который украл у Драко спасительную метлу, вынуждая искать помощи у Уизли с Грейнджер.

Когда он поднял глаза, отчаянно ища помощи, то заметил чью-то протянутую к нему руку. Он сморщился при виде шрама на коже, складывающийся в слово _Грязнокровка_ _._ Несмотря на всё то, что ему пришлось пережить там – всё, что _им_ пришлось пережить – это слово, зияющее на её плоти, заставило его отпрянуть в сторону.

\- Ты хочешь остаться здесь? – крикнул ему Уизли.

 _Ему было пять, когда однажды вечером его застукала мать, убеждающего домашнего эльфа принести ему пудинг до начала ужина. Его отругали, а затем сказали:_

 _\- Не прикасайся к пудингу_ до _того, как закончишь свой ужин._

 _Ему было девять, когда его застукал отец, жадно смотрящего на волшебную палочку, вставленную в трость с украшавшей её змеиной головой. Когда он попытался дотронуться до неё, его наказали, а затем сказали:_

 _\- Ты не можешь прикасаться к палочке_ до момента, _пока через два года не получишь свою собственную._

 _Когда он получил письмо из Хогвартса, то, по-видимому, тогда пришло время для «разговора». Отец усадил его и объяснил – предельно детально – всю сложность с грязнокровками или, как их ещё называли, маглорождёнными и то, какую низкую позицию они занимали по отношению к волшебникам, прибавив, что они были настоящей чумой для их общества. – Никогда не связывайся, не дружи и не прикасайся к ним, - настоятельно говорил ему отец, в то время как Драко ждал того самого «до», которое обычно следовало за родительскими запретами. Но оно так и не последовало._

 _Никогда не связывайся, не дружи и не прикасайся к грязнокровкам. Всё было предельно ясно._

 _Когда же он впервые ступил на Хогвартс Экспресс в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте и встретил там Гермиону Грейнджер, которая воспользовалась возможностью и возбуждённо пересказала ему всю историю Хогварста, он решил, что она была чистокровной, а, следовательно, приемлемой компанией в глазах его родителей. Она всё болтала и болтала о замке и его магии, а Драко улыбался, глядя на то, как свет озарял её глаза, когда она рассказывала ему о том, как впервые почувствовала, что такое магия в лавке у Оливандера, где получила свою первую палочку. Тогда и он понял всё волнение и трепет обладания своей собственной палочкой._

 _Так как его отец сказал, что друзья его детства должны быть при нём настолько часто, насколько это возможно, потому что ходить в группах –это разумно, то, пока он ждал, когда его найдут Грег с Винсом, он наслаждался компанией девочки, которая по меньшей мере задала ему около пятидесяти вопросов о его жизни, семье и школьных ожиданиях._

 _\- Слизерин, - ответил он, когда она спросила на какой, по его мнению, факультет он попадёт. Когда он ответил, её лицо приняло задумчивое выражение, после чего она начала перечислять преимущества каждого факультета, особо останавливаясь на том, что ещё ни один маглорождённый не попадал на Слизерин за всю историю школы._

 _Драко рассмеялся. – Ну да, - сказал он. – Они и не попадут туда. Слизерин – это факультет для_ настоящих _волшебниц и волшебников. Не для какого-нибудь сброда… - он остановился, заметив появившийся ужас на её лице. – Что? – спросил он, сбитый с толку тем, как смотрела на него его новая подруга. Казалось, она вот-вот расплачется. И тут до него дошло._

Грейнджер нагнулась ещё ближе, протягивая ему свою руку. – Малфой! Возьми мою руку! – просила она, отчаянно смотря в его серебристые глаза своими серыми.

Он взял её руку, игнорируя голос отца в своей голове. В конце концов, для него это было не впервой. Драко закинул ногу на метлу и изо всех сил схватился за её талию, закапывая нос в её кудри. _Чёрт… и как только во всём этом дыме её волосы до сих пор пахнут корицей?_

Когда они прорвались сквозь дымовую завесу на свежий воздух, все мётлы с пятью наездниками обрушились на землю. В соседних коридорах эхом отдавались звуки сражения. Драко упал на бок и перевернулся лицом вниз. Он кашлял, задыхался и пытался отрыгнуть осевший на его лёгких смог.

\- _Анапнео_ , - прошептал рядом с ним знакомый голос, и Драко почувствовал, как его дыхательные пути начали очищаться, давая проход кислороду, который тут же заполнил его лёгкие. Он повернулся. Расплывчатым взглядом он нашёл Грейнджер, которая обеспокоенно смотрела на него. – С тобой всё хоро… - начала она.

\- К-крэбб… - бормотал Грег. Его всего трясло, пока он смотрел на пустую стену, скрывшую Выручай-комнату. –К-крэбб…

\- Он мёртв, - резко сказал Уизли.

Драко повернулся и злобно посмотрел на рыжего.

\- Рональд! – одёрнула его Грейнджер.

Вдруг на какой-то момент вокруг них повисла тишина, после чего в другой стороне замка послышался громкий взрыв. Поттер тут же вскочил на ноги. Грейнджер и Уизли уже были за его спиной. – Грейнджер! – через силу воскликнул Драко. – Нет!

Она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, покачала головой, после чего развернулась и побежала за остальными.

 _Грёбанные гриффиндорцы._

Она вся дрожала, придерживая на руках мертвенно-бледного умирающего Снейпа. Когда троица нашла своего бывшего преподавателя Зелий, истекающего кровью от укуса в шею в Визжащей хижине, противоядие от яда Нагайны, которое они сохранили после её атаки на мистера Уизли парой годов раньше, пришлось в тот момент как нельзя кстати. Несколько зелий и быстрых заклинаний, которые она разучила под надзором Снейпа во время своего невыносимо скучного пребывания в доме на площади Гриммо, временно подлечили недавно вышедшего в отставку директора Хогвартса.

\- _Вы могли умереть_! – кричала на него Гермиона.

Снейп гневно посмотрел на неё _._ _–_ _Это не должно волновать тебя, ты глупая бестолковая девчонка! А сейчас будь полезной хоть раз и достань зелье из моего левого кармана._

Гермиона и мадам Помфри в один голос настаивали на том, чтобы он остался в кровати и отдыхал. Однако, когда Волдеморт на весь замок объявил о смерти Гарри Поттера, он встал, чтобы увидеть это своими собственными глазами.

Она помогла ему пройти к проходу в замок, где он встал рядом с членами Ордена, Армией Дамблдора и студентами, которые выбрали остаться и воевать. Они прошли мимо Джорджа Уизли, который сидел на коленях перед Фредом, помогая облегчить боль брату, который держался за свою сломанную, придавленную куском разрушившейся стены ногу. Сириус, идущий вместе с Римусом и Тонкс, быстро следовал за остальными до того, пока не заметил в толпе Гермиону. Он бросился к ней, крепко прижал к себе и начал тихо благодарить Господа за то, что тот помог ей пережить всё это.

Они обменялись короткими кивками вместе с Северусом, после чего их внимание привлёк звук чьего-то пронзающего крика.

Джинни метнулась в сторону Пожирателей смерти, но мистер Уизли вовремя удержал её. У Гермионы всё сжалось внутри при виде того, как мучилась её подруга, жалея, что та не было посвящена в их план. Однако, чтобы всё выглядело убедительно, им нужно было неподдельное горе. Она представила, если всё в итоге сработает по плану, каких ласковых слов Джинни наговорит Гарри.

Когда Гермиона увидела тело Гарри, безжизненно лежащее на руках Хагрида, она инстинктивно подалась вперёд, после чего тут же была остановлена своим дядей. – Всё будет хорошо, - тихо произнёс Сириус. – Всё будет хорошо, - повторил он, скорее, чтобы убедить в этом себя самого.

Массивная процессия Пожирателей смерти, лично возглавленная Тёмным Лордом, остановилась напротив Замка.

Джинни истошно вопила, сдерживаемая руками своего отца. – Нет! Гарри!

\- Глупая девчонка! – прошипел Волдеморт. – Ты плачешь из-за _этого_? – спросил он её, указывая палочкой на тело Гарри. _Бузинная палочка_ , заметила про себя Гермиона. – Где же был Гарри Поттер в последний час, когда вы собирали тела ваших погибших? Когда вы смывали с рук кровь ваших близких и возносили молитвы к своим богам… когда вы храбро сражались за имя вашего Гарри Поттера, он был уже мёртв! Он всего лишь мальчишка, положившийся на жертвы остальных. Сейчас уже… _мёртвый_ мальчишка.

\- Он жив, - тихо шептала Гермиона. – Он жив. Он жив, - повторяла она снова и снова, когда почувствовала, как рука Снейпа сочувственно сжалась на её плече. Когда же и Рон наконец-то нерешительно взял её за руку, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением.

\- Пришло время поделиться своими планами! – воскликнул Волдеморт поверх огромной толпы. – С этого дня, вы становитесь верными мне! Покажите мне своё послушание или умрите!

Никто не сдвинулся с места.

Красные глаза Волдеморта внимательно вглядывались в толпу. – Ты, - сказал он, указывая на Снейпа. – Ты должен быть мёртв.

Снейп ухмыльнулся тёмному волшебнику. – Прошу прощения, что я разочаровал вас, милорд.

\- Возможно, - начал Волдеморт. – Я не проявлю своего милосердия… ко _всем_ , - сказал он всё ещё смотря на Снейпа.

Беллатриса, стоявшая рядом с Тёмным Лордом, захихикала. Вдруг, её глаза отыскали в толпе Гермиону и она прошипела:

\- Милорд.

Она повернулась к Волдеморту с мольбой в глазах и распростёрла себя перед его ногами. – Отдайте мне грязнокровку Поттера, - взмолилась она.

Тёмный Лорд улыбнулся при виде стоящей перед ним на коленях ведьмы, его самой верной последовательницы и, к слову, самой ненормальной. – Ты уверенна, Белла? – спросил он. – Кажется, девчонка защищена целым отрядом отважных волшебников, - сказал он, насмехаясь над Снейпом, Сириусом и Роном, вставшими перед Гермионой. – Ну хорошо. Тогда я буду рад любому, кто захочет присоединиться ко мне. За исключением некоторых. Кто желает моего милосердия?

\- Драко! – хрипло выкрикнул из толпы Люциус, когда заметил белокурого волшебника, стоящего рядом с Грегом Гойлом среди разрозненно мнущихся и дрожащих слизеринцев. После того, как их заперли в подземелье, им удалось вырваться наружу только благодаря начавшейся истерики Панси.

Гермиона обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Драко. У неё перехватило дыхание, когда она увидела, что он сам обернулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. Она покачала головой, молча моля о том, чтобы он не двигался. – Нет… - прошептала она слова, которые он не мог услышать, повторяя его же мольбу, с которой он сам обратился к ней несколькими часами ранее у Выручай-комнаты.

\- Не глупи, Драко! – прорычал на сына Люциус.

Гермиона бросила гневный взгляд на мужчину и его жену. Женщину, которая когда-то могла выйти замуж за Регулуса. Она смотрела, как они подзывали своего единственного сына встать на их сторону. _Не на ту_ сторону.

\- Драко, - пролепетала Нарцисса, подходя ближе к своему сыну.

Он взглянул на женщину с молящими его глазами, которая ждала, что он ступит к ней на встречу. Он колебался и ещё раз взглянул на Грейнджер, стоявшую между Сириусом Блэком и Снейпом, его собственным крёстным, который сейчас явно был на противоположной стороне воюющих. _Что случилось? И какого хрена он не вытащил меня из всего этого?_ Думал Драко, разглядывая свою метку на предплечье.

Не выдержав взгляда матери, Драко двинулся вперёд. Налитыми сталью ногами он перешёл границу двух сторон и остановился перед Тёмным Лордом. Тот дотронулся до него, из-за чего Драко вздрогнул.

\- Молодец, Драко.

Он коротко кивнул и поспешил к матери, падая в её объятия. Драко крепко обнимал её, думая о том, как же им удастся выбраться из всего этого. Как он спасёт любимых для него людей? Он почувствовал отцовскую руку на своём плече, которую с горечью смахнул себя, после чего повернулся к толпе, стоявшей напротив Пожирателей смерти, где тут же поймал взгляд Грейнджер. Драко не пошевелился, даже когда его мать просунула ему в руку волшебную палочку. Ему не нужно было смотреть на неё, он знал, что там было. Его _собственная_ палочка, которую мать, очевидно, забрала у тела Гарри, когда мальчик наконец-то попал в руки к Тёмному Лорду.

\- Не будьте такими застенчивыми, - говорил Тёмный Лорд. – Кто следующий?

Глаза Драко расширились, когда вперёд вышел Лонгботтом. _Возвращайся обратно, придурок!_ хотел он крикнуть недоумку, который еле стоял на ногах, не говоря уже о какой-то возможности продолжения схватки. Если же мальчишка решил получить Чёрную метку, то он сильно ошибался, думая, что сможет преодолеть предстоящее ему испытание в таком состоянии. Драко едва удалось осмыслить всю произошедшую ситуацию.

Тёмный Лорд пронзительно рассмеялся, звук его голоса раздался по всему открытому пространству. – Ну, могу сказать, что ждал чего-то получше, - наконец-то сказал он, обращаясь к стоявшем подле него Пожирателям смерти. Кроме Драко и его родителей, все присоединились к смеху Волдеморта. – И как же тебя зовут молодой человек?

\- Невилл Лонгботтом.

\- Ну что ж, добро пожаловать, Невилл Лонгботтом. Уверен, мы найдём место и для тебя.

Беллатриса захихикала. – _Кто-то_ же должен выполнять грязную работу.

Пожиратели смерти взорвались от хохота.

\- Ну, ну, Беллатриса. Не надо недооценивать нашего юного друга. Он вышел вперёд, значит хочет дожить до следующего дня и…

\- Я хочу сказать кое-что, - прервал Лонгботтом Тёмного Лорда. – Это не важно, что Гарри умер. Эта война велась не ради Гарри. Она велась ради чего-то большего. Он не первый, кто умер и скорее всего не последний. И _ты_ умрёшь, - сказал он, указывая трясущейся рукой на Тёмного Лорда; в другой он держал потрёпанную Сортировочную Шляпу. – Это не конец, - сказал он и вытащил из Шляпы массивный меч.

Глаза Драко раскрылись от удивления вместе с тем, как Тёмный Лорд поднял свою палочку. Что-то похожее на надежду затеплилось в груди белокурого юноши. Тёмный Лорд бросил в Лонгботтома заклятие, но тому удалось увернуться. Невилл поднял меч высоко над собой и обрушил его на голову гигантской змеи.

\- Нет! – завопил Тёмный Лорд.

И тут всё завертелось.

Лонгботтом поднял руки над головой, когда Тёмный Лорд направил на него свою волшебную палочку. Краем глаза Драко заметил, как безжизненное тело Гарри соскочило с рук Хагрида и бросилось в сторону Лонгботтома. Тут он увидел, как со своего места сорвалась Беллатриса. Грейнджер, суетившаяся на противоположной стороне, не замечала надвигавшейся опасности.

Драко вырвался из рук матери. – Поттер! – выкрикнул он, и когда черноволосый волшебник обернулся, Драко бросил ему боярышниковую палочку, наблюдая за тем, как тот поймал её и создал оборонительный щит вокруг Лонгботтома, отразив заклятие Тёмного Лорда.

\- Драко! – воскликнула Нарцисса и бросилась за своим сыном. Вместе с Люциусом они побежали за светловолосым юношей в сторону замка, где снова возобновилось сражение.

\- Грейнджер!

Он видел, как Беллатриса накинулась на девушку, с лёгкостью бросая в неё одно заклятие за другим. Грейнджер, несмотря на всю свою силу, бешено отбивалась от них, изо всех сил стараясь поспеть за ведьмой. Драко поднял свою палочку – палочку Винсента, которую он забрал у него в Выручай-комнате – и прицелился как можно точнее, на ходу выкрикнув:

\- _Авада Кедавра_!

Он промахнулся.

Он промахнулся, и его тётушка Белла приковала его к месту своим леденящим взглядом.

\- Снова пришёл на помощь к грязнокровке? – спросила она и противно загоготала. – Я _знала_ , что ты соврал, когда сказал, что не знал, кем они были! Тогда валяй, Драко! Встань к тому, к чему ты и принадлежишь! К грязи! – она размахивала своей палочкой; её серые глаза маниакально следили за тем, как он встал рядом с волшебницей.

Нарцисса подбежала к своей сестре и воскликнула:

\- Белла!

\- Нет! – прорычала Беллатриса. – Он сделал свой выбор! _Экспеллиармус_! – громко воскликнула она, после чего палочки Драко и Гермионы оказались у неё в руке. Сумасшедшая ведьма безумно рассмеялась, будто и не ожидала, что заклинание сработает.

\- Чёрт, - прошептал Драко.

Беллатриса направила свою палочку на пару волшебников и с блеском в глазах воскликнула:

\- _Круцио_!

К потрясению остальных после удара заклятием, Драко и Гермиона одновременно повернулись и вцепились друг в друга. Каждый тщетно пытался спасти другого. Драко, будучи сильнее Гермионы, закричал от боли, подставив свою спину под заклятие. Все его мышцы мгновенно сократились, и он сильнее прижал к себе волшебницу, после чего они оба повалились на землю.

Боль прожигала его тело ещё сильнее, чем Адское пламя. Ему уже доводилось попадать под заклятие Круциатус и раньше, не исключая руки своей тётушки. Очевидно, Беллатриса на тот момент уже долго сдерживала себя. Это было чертовски похоже на боль, которую он испытал при получении Метки. Когда тело жгло везде, кроме самого места в центре предплечья, которое, казалось, было источником этой боли. Горячие иглы пронзали каждую его клеточку и нервное окончание, и он изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на чём-нибудь, чтобы не потерять сознание. Его спасал голос Грейнджер, твердивший ему:

\- Драко! Драко, держись!

Кто-то воскликнул:

\- _Ступефай_!

И _Круцио_ кончилось. Однако, по-видимому, оглушающее заклятие попало мимо своей цели. К счастью, этого хватило, чтобы отвлечь внимание Беллы. Та обернулась в сторону того, кто пытался спасти пару волшебников.

\- Нарцисса, - голос Снейпа звучал низко и резко. – Не будешь ли ты так любезна отойти от своей сестры, чтобы случайно не угодить под её заклятие? После того, как она только что пытала твоего сына, я хочу верить, что у тебя хватает ума на то, чтобы решить, на чьей ты стороне?

Нарцисса была быстрой, однако, когда она ступила навстречу Драко и Гермионы, Беллатриса успела бросить в неё заклятие, которое обожгло ей руку. Блондин посмотрел в глаза безумной сестре своей матери, которая ухмыляясь, упрекала её:

\- Какая ты непослушная, Цисса, - усмехнулась она. – Хотите забрать кровоизменника – пожалуйста, - сказала она, отступая назад чтобы пропустить Нарциссу и Люциуса к Драко. – Но вы оставите мне грязнокровку.

\- Не произноси этого слова, - тихо прорычал Снейп.

Беллатриса загоготала. – Что, всё ещё не можешь перестать печься о маглорождённых? – спросила она. – Ты _никогда_ не был одним из нас.

Снейп усмехнулся. – К сожалению, был. – заметил он. – Но девчонка не только _не_ маглорождённая, но ещё и моя крестница. И ты _не посмеешь_ притронуться к ней.

Глаза всех присутствующих, включая саму Гермиону, раскрылись от удивления.

\- Что? – нахмурилась Белла. – И кто же, не считая моей бестолковой сестрицы, будет настолько тупым, чтобы делать из _тебя_ крёстного?

Снейп усмехнулся. – Регулус Блэк.

Глаза Беллы расширились, она обернулась и бросила гневный взгляд на Гермиону. Осознание вдруг нашло на её повреждённый дементорами разум. – Нет! – воскликнула она и снова подняла свою палочку. Но какое бы заклятие она не приготовила для Гермионы, непроизнесённое, оно так и застыло на её губах, после чего Снейп прокричал:

\- Сектумсепра! – и вскрыл грудь Беллатрисы.

\- Малфой, с тобой всё хорошо? – прошептала Гермиона, вглядываясь в парня, который, словно живой щит, всё ещё нависал над ней. Его до сих пор трясло после заклятия.

Он тяжело дышал, смотря на неё широко раскрытыми глазами. – Блэк? – прошептал он, потрясённый заявлением его – нет, _их_? – крёстного отца. Ни один из них не успел больше произнести ни слова. Отец Драко поднял сына на ноги, оставляя Гермиону лежать на земле с обращённым на них взглядом.

\- Это правда? – произнесла Нарцисса надломленным голосом, всё ещё смотря на Гермиону; в её глазах виднелись слёзы. Она протянула в её сторону свою нежную руку, после чего Снейп резко оборвал её, встав между Малфоями и волшебницей.

\- Северус? – Люциус пристально уставился на мужчину прищуренным взглядом.

При виде тела Беллы лежащего на земле и истекающего кровью, Родольфус Лестрейндж вскричал от горя и молниеносно поднял свою палочку в направлении Снейпа:

\- _Авада Кед_ …

\- _Ступефай_! – воскликнул чей-то голос. – Ха! – ухмыляясь, сказал Сириус, когда присоединился к своей семье – и Снейпу – самодовольно смотря на мастера зелий. – Ты должен мне жизнью.

\- _Авада Кедавра_! – выкрикнул Снейп, бросая заклятие мимо левого плеча Сириуса.

Анимаг обернулся и уставился на замершее тело Рабастана Лестрейндж, чья палочка была направлена в его сторону. Тот замертво упал на землю. – Чёрт, - разочарованно ругнулся Сириус, осознавая тот факт, что теперь Снейп спас и _его_ жизнь.

\- Думаю, можно закругляться, - сказал Снейп и повернулся к Гермионе, чтобы поднять её на ноги.

\- Где Гарри? – сразу же спросила она.

\- Это невозможно, - пробормотал Люциус, пристально смотря на маленькую волшебницу. Он сделал шаг вперёд, после чего почувствовал приставленную к его челюсти волшебную палочку Сириуса, с лица которого тут же стёрлась улыбка.

\- Подойдёшь к моей племяннице, Малфой, - пригрозил Сириус. – И я с радостью сделаю вдову из своей двоюродной сестры.

Люциус медленно поднял руки, презрительно ухмыляясь Сириусу. Тогда черноволосый волшебник взял маленькую волшебницу за плечи и увёл подальше от Малфоев. – Это не возможно, - снова сказал он, не обращая внимания на потрясённые лица жены и сына.

Втроём они вошли в Большой зал, где до сих пор шло основное сражение. Снейп и Сириус – у каждого бока Гермионы. Она обернулась и последний раз бросила взгляд на Малфоев, удивлённая их реакцией. Она отчаянно хотела, чтобы эта война наконец-то закончилась. Тогда она сможет вернуться в дом на площади Гриммо, и у неё будет возможность всласть начитаться отцовских дневников, где, возможно, ей удастся найти ответ на то, почему родители Драко были так удивлены, узнав правду. Ведь дело было не только в семейном родстве, не так ли?

\- Неплохо, Сохатый! – воскликнул Сириус. Гермиона повернулась и увидела своего бывший преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных искусств, перерезавшего глотку Фенриру Сивому. Она испытала неописуемое чувство облегчения и гордости, когда в памяти всплыл оборотень, жадно облизывающий губы и щупающий её тело своими грязными лапами, что случилось в тот недолгий визит в поместье Малфоев. Вид его мёртвого тела под ногами мужчины, которого он заразил ещё много лет назад, принёс ей настоящую радость. Поймав себя на этой мысли, она внутренне обвинила кровь Блэков, бегущую по её венам за то, что заставила порадоваться смерти человека. Даже если это была смерть именно этого человека.

\- Гермиона! – воскликнул Рон и прижал её к себе. Двое друзей облегчённо вздохнули, увидев, что каждый был жив и здоров. – Мне не показалось, когда я увидел, что _Малфой_ принял на себя заклятие, чтобы защитить тебя? – ошеломлённо спросил он. – А Снейп убил Беллатрису?

\- Где Гарри? – одновременно спросили Гермиона и Сириус.

Рон покачал головой.

\- Ну что, всё к этому и шло, не так ли? –эхом раздался голос Гарри в Большом зале. Все обернулись и увидели мальчика-который-выжил, стоящего лицом к лицу с Волдемортом. – А знает ли палочка в твоей руке, что её последних хозяин был обезоружен? Потому что, если это так… то это _я_ настоящий владелец Бузинной палочки.

При виде своего лучшего друга Гермиона и Рон ещё крепче стиснули друг другу руки. Краем глаза она заметила, как Сириус и Римус вместе ступили вперёд навстречу дуэлянтов, будто предлагали Гарри себя на его место.

Малфои вошли в Большой зал, Драко шёл впереди своих родителей. Его мышцы до сих пор поминутно вздрагивали, пока он стоял за Гермионой и Снейпом, с беспокойной надеждой наблюдая за тем, как Гарри Поттер собирался сразиться с Тёмным Лордом; палочка Драко – в руке мальчика.

Волдеморт зарычал, и Поттер поднял палочку. Каждый одновременно прокричал своё заклятие:

\- _Авада Кедавра_!

\- _Экспеллиармус_!

Драко и Гермиона вместе закрыли глаза и попросили небеса.

 _Пожалуйста, больше никакой войны._


	8. Chapter 8

_Война_

 **Июль 1977**

Пятый курс был с одной стороны, настоящим кошмаром, а с другой, просто мечтой.

Каким-то чудом Кричер успел вовремя доставить Сириуса в Мунго, где целители успели сделать свою работу, спася ему жизнь. Как и настаивал Сириус, к нему приехали Поттеры. И вскоре он уже спокойно отдыхал в большом поместье где-то за пределами Йоркшира, все каникулы играя с друзьями в Квиддич. Несмотря на все недостатки Сириуса, все Поттеры просто обожали его, что послужило ему компенсацией за дерьмовое детство.

Регулус хотел чувствовать горечь и ревность, однако знал, что Сириус заслужил, чтобы за ним кто-то достойно ухаживал.

А Регулус тем временем наслаждался последствиями так называемого дерьмового детства.

Когда стало ясно, что Сириусу удалось избежать его точно спланированной «случайной» смерти, Вальбурга жестоко наказала Кричера за то, что он позволил тому сбежать. Но эльф ни словом не проболтался о том, что увёл Сириуса с площади Гриммо, подчиняясь указаниям Регулуса.

Ни словом.

\- Ты молодец, Кричер, - шептал Регулус тем же вечером, помогая эльфу забинтовать раны, после того как его родители ушли спать к себе в комнату. – Твоя верность будет оценена по достоинству. Я обещаю… Я больше никогда не подвергну тебя такой опасности.

Он почувствовал, как после своего обещания между его магическим ядром и жизненными силами Кричера, протянулась какая-то незримая нить.

Когда эльф взял его за руку, гладкие пальцы Регулуса сомкнулись с обезображенной шрамами, морщинистой рукой Кричера. Эльф поднял на него глаза, и между ними проскользнуло его тихое:

\- Да, хозяин.

Сириус был выжжен с гобелена, после чего вся семья устроила небольшую церемонию _официального_ представления фамильного кольца Регулусу перед всеми дядями, тётями, двоюродными братьями и сёстрами.

Дядя Сигнус и тётя Друэлла устроили целую сцену, лепеча о том, какую замечательную партию для Нарциссы составил бы Регулус. Однако они не заикались ни о чём подобном при Люциусе. Регулус всё равно знал, что всё это было лишь ложью и позёрством.

Когда речь зашла об управлении семьёй, дядя Альфард поделился кусочком своей мудрости и незаметно подсунул Регулусу книгу о том, как с помощью магии перехитрить семейный гобелен, если после своего совершеннолетия он решит восстановить в семейных правах Сириуса и Андромеду.

Нарцисса поздравила его и нежно чмокнула в обе щёки. Она никак не показала своим видом, что его новый маленький титул наследника имел что-то общее со слухами о том, что Сириус чуть ли не умер в Мунго, непостижимым образом весь в крови оказавшись в холле больницы.

Он вежливо улыбнулся, поцеловал костяшки её пальцев и пожал руку Люциусу. Когда наследник Малфоев на пару слов отвёл Регулуса в сторону, Блэк изо всех сил постарался сохранить беспристрастный вид, когда тот упомянул об одном своём _друге_ _,_ который был очень заинтересован в знакомстве с тем, на чьих плечах теперь лежала ответственность за будущее семьи Блэков.

Когда заявилась Беллатриса, в коридоре послышались её пререкания с братом мужа, Сигнусом и Друэллой.

\- … не можешь прийти с _этим_ на всеобщее обозрение! Будь благоразумна!

\- Белла, дорогая, если мы здесь все родственники, это ещё не значит, что все понимают…

\- Я не стыжусь своей преданности! – завопила Беллатриса, после чего вошла в гостиную, где уже собрались все остальные члены семьи. На ней было чёрное платье с короткими рукавами, которое выглядело абсолютно подобающим для данного мероприятия. Особенно если учесть то, что её муж не имел ничего против её гардероба. Тем не менее, в этом платье открывался отличный вид на её левое предплечье. На её бледной безупречной коже виднелась вьющаяся Чёрная Метка, изображавшая выползающую из черепа змею.

\- Люциус, - пролепетала Белла, приветствуя первым Малфоя, что было с её стороны грубейшей ошибкой. Ей следовало сначала отдать должное хозяину и хозяйке дома, а уже затем приветствовать старосту факультета (если только это не был один и тот же человек). Регулус знал, что будучи наследником, он следующим займёт пост старосты, а после него линия продолжиться в иерархическом порядке.

Он молча проглотил её пренебрежение правилам приличия, однако тут же заметил, что никто из присутствующих – за исключением, возможно, дяди Альфарда – и глазом не моргнул на её манеры. Он почувствовал, как внизу живота начало скапливаться беспокойство. Окружавшие его люди уже не воспринимались им как одна семья. Теперь это было собрание последователей, где Люциус и Беллатриса каким-то образом оказались на вершине недавно установившейся цепи власти.

И куда же, чёрт возьми, это приводило _его самого_?

Тёмные глаза обратились в его сторону. И Регулус вздёрнул подбородок, когда Беллатриса наконец-то подошла к нему.

– Малыш-кузен, - лживо улыбаясь, обратилась она к нему. – Ты уже совсем повзрослел, не так ли?

Регулус слегка прищурил глаза.

\- И вряд ли уже малыш, - ответил он и наскоро поцеловал её руку. – Ты хорошо выглядишь, кузина.

Она схватила его предплечье и впилась в него ногтями, будто хотела что-то донести ему этим.

– Ты кажешься достойным наследником нашему Старинному и Благородному дому Блэков. Совсем не похож на того грязного кровоизменника, который был здесь до тебя.

\- Мы не говорим о нём, Белла, - вежливо сделала ей замечание Вальбурга.

\- И _почему_ же это? – ухмыляясь, спросила Белла. – На самом деле… - она снова направила своё внимание в сторону Регулуса. – В качестве подарка для своего драгоценного двоюродного брата и наследника нашей семьи я бы заставила это жалкое существо мучиться самым мыслим и немыслимым образом. А может ты хочешь увидеть, как он будет кричать? У меня уже довольно неплохо получается заклятие Круциатус, - гордо сказала она. – Я одна из любимец нашего Лорда. Он говорит, у меня большой потенциал.

\- Настолько большой, насколько и любовь к тебе твоего Лорда, - раздражённо вздохнув, сказал Сигнус. – Твоё место находится рядом с Родольфусом, которому ты должна дать наследника.

Беллатриса усмехнулась.

– Ладно, ладно, я дам ему наследника, - самоуверенно ответила она.

Регулус заметил, как при этих словах Родольфус слегка скривился. Он не мог не думать о том, что, говоря о наследнике, Белла мечтала далеко не о _своём_ _муже_.

Откашлявшись, Регулус перешёл на другую тему:

\- Я высоко ценю твоё предложение, кузина. Но, полагаю, сейчас не время привлекать к себе нежелательное внимание, не так ли? Может быть Сириус и кровоизменник, но, мне кажется, тебе лучше направить свои силы на решение проблемы с маглами и грязнокровками.

Этим он, конечно, надеялся направить гнев своей семьи в другое русло, а точнее к тем, кто его заботил меньше всего. Он знал _одну единственную_ маглорождённую, которая разбила сердце его лучшему другу. И что же в итоге она для него значила? Что касается маглов, то он не встречал ни одного из них в своей жизни. И если ему удастся смягчить отношение своей семьи к кровоизменнкам, в нём зародиться надежда на то, что решение, принятое им и Марлен, будет принято подобающим образом, когда придёт время публично объявить об их отношениях. В перспективе это также может помочь вернуть в семью Сириуса и Андромеду.

\- Вот, - с ухмылкой сказала Беллатриса, делая жест рукой, будто сказанные им слова висели где-то в воздухе. – Слова _настоящего_ наследника Старинного и Благородного дома Блэков. Тебе стоит попытаться оказать влияние на своего маленького полукровного друга.

\- Ты о Северусе?

Белла рассмеялась.

– У него есть небольшая… скажем так, _одержимость_.

\- Эванс. Маленькая назойливая грязнокровка. - Он старался как можно естественнее произнести давно отрепетированные слова. – Её и за проблему нельзя считать. Всего лишь надоедливая маленькая девчонка без капли власти и силы убеждения. Хотя и симпатичная, как я слышал. Сам _я_ едва ли вообще смотрел в её сторону. Думаю, можно оставить ему его маленькую зверушку. Плохая сова всё ещё может быть полезна в качестве члена семьи, если же обстоятельства складываются подобным образом.

Беллатриса захихикала как маленькая школьница при виде своего первого предмета воздыханий.

При звуке её смеха все внутренности Регулуса скукожились.

Люциус улыбался. Вид его улыбки приводил в замешательство.

– Регулус, я приглашаю вас с Северусом ко мне домой следующим летом. Надеюсь, ты примешь моё приглашение.

Регулус понимал, что это значило, как и то, какой ответ от него ожидали услышать. У него не было выбора.

– С большим удовольствием, Люциус. Спасибо. Полагаю, Северуса уже принял приглашение?

Люциус кивнул.

– Он был бы дураком в противном случае. _Любой_ был бы дураком. Здесь и Легилименция не нужна, чтобы понимать это.

По его коже пробежал холодок, и он вежливо улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть свой ужас.

 _А Тёмный Лорд, по-видимому, владеет Легилименцией._

Это делает всё в разы сложнее.

 **Сентябрь 1977**

\- Зачем мне просматривать книги по Окклюменции? – спросила Марлен. – Библиотека не закрыта для тебя. Рег, это что, синяк? – она дотронулась до его щеки. – Что, чёрт возьми, случилось?

Он смахнул её руку со своего лица.

– Всё нормально, - заверил он её. – Всего лишь повздорил с Сириусом по дороге к Зельям сегодня утром.

Она нахмурилась.

– Рег… может тебе лучше сказать ему…

\- Я не могу, - перебивая, сказал он ей. – Я знаю, что мне нужно делать, чтобы обезопасить тех, кто меня волнует. Блять, да они уже ищут повод, чтобы избавиться от Северуса и, кроме своей одержимости Эванс, он показал лишь преданность и стремление служить ему. Я должен позаботиться о нём, поручиться за него. Мне нужно знать их планы, чтобы сберечь от них Сириуса… и тебя.

Марлен нежно прикоснулась к жемчужной нити на своей шеи, и Регулус, заметив это, почувствовал, как его грудь гордо выпятилась.

– Если они… если хоть _кто-нибудь_ узнает правду, то я стану их целью. Они будут использовать меня против Сириуса, а его против меня. И упаси Господи кому-нибудь узнать о тебе.

\- Я твой грязный кровоизменнический секрет? – спросила она, нахмурившись.

Он нежно прикоснулся рукой к её щеке.

– Ты моё _сокровище_. И я всем запрещаю забирать тебя от меня, - сказал он.

При этой мысли его глаза стали решительны и холодны.

– Я убью любого, кто только попытается сделать это.

Она отвернулась от него.

– Не говори так. Предполагается, что ты должен быть хорошим, помнишь? А я должна напоминать тебе об этом.

Регулус вздохнул.

– Я… я не могу лгать тебе. Я бы причинил боль любому, кто лишь подумал бы о том, чтобы тронуть тебя. И люди, которые способны на такое, действительно заслуживают страданий. Уверяю тебя в этом.

\- Кто ещё пострадает? – беспокойно спросила она.

Регулус напрягся.

– Многие.

Её нижняя губа задрожала.

– От _твоей_ руки?

Он задержал дыхание и сглотнул, пытаясь подавить комок, поднимавшийся к горлу.

– Да, - выпалил он, после чего сразу же добавил:

\- Но я _не хочу_ этого. Мерлин свидетель я не хочу ничего из этого. Но они должны думать, что я сними. Я не могу давать им повода для сомнений. Именно поэтому я приму Жалящее заклятие Сириуса по дороге в класс и позволю ему думать, что я конченный придурок. Именно поэтому на людях я буду игнорировать тебя и называть кровоизменницей, когда на самом деле ты для меня воздух, без которого я бы не прожил и дня.

\- Именно поэтому ты будешь причинять людям боль, - прошептала она.

Регулус кивнул.

– Может это моё проклятие?

Она помотала головой.

– Это правда, что начнётся война, да?

\- Может это моё проклятие? Жертвовать другими для…

\- Общего блага?

Регулус со злостью усмехнулся.

– К чёрту общее благо. Я эгоистично делаю это по личным причинам. И эти причины должны оставаться тайной для Тёмного Лорда, владеющего Легилименцией. И это значит, что мне нужно, чтобы ты изучила книги по Окклюменции, чтобы быть в состоянии держать Дамблдора на расстоянии от своей головы на случай, если он что-то заподозрит. Нам с Северусом следует начать учиться как можно скорее. До следующего лета осталось уже немного времени.

Его лицо побледнело.

– Что случится следующим летом?

Вместо ответа Регулус наклонился вперёд и поцеловал её, увлекая в тёмный альков и быстро наколдовывая Скрывающие чары, чтобы отвлечь любого, кто случайно заметит их, как он отвлекал свою волшебницу от мыслей о разраставшейся войне, его месте в ней и ужасе, с которым ему придётся столкнуться следующим летом…

Когда он примет Чёрную Метку.

 **Февраль 1978**

Легилименция оказалась по силам обоим слизеринцам. Однако последствия такого таланта со временем начинали раздражать их всё больше и больше.

\- Ты никогда не сдашь экзамен по Трансфигурации, если так и будешь всё занятие сидеть и пялиться на Эванс, - раздражённо сказал Регулус Северусу, который отбросил в сторону Обезболивающее зелье, как результат их последней практики Окклюменции. – И не отрицай этого. Я видел воспоминание.

Северус злобно взглянул на него.

– Значит, если в следующий раз наткнёшься на очередное воспоминание о ней, просто отвернись в сторону. Думаешь, _мне_ очень нравится смотреть на то, как ты запускаешь руки под джемпер Маккинон?

Регулус усмехнулся.

 _В первый день возвращения в Хогвартс после рождественских каникул Регулус прижал Марлен к стене пустой классной комнаты в конце коридора, который был перекрыт после того, как Пивз затопил ближайший к нему туалет. Вода уже давно высохла, но классами до сих пор не пользовались в ожидании устранения всех значительных повреждений._

 _Пока его руки извивались под кофтой Марлен, а большой палец ласкал её грудь, Регулус сделал себе мысленную заметку о том, чтобы при первом удобном случае сделать что-нибудь приятное для вдруг ставшему таким замечательным полтергейсту._

 _Её губы были настолько сладки, и ему так нравилось целовать её – особенно после того, как он открыл для себя тот прелестный звук, который она издавала всё время, когда он слегка прикусывал её нижнюю губу – что он понял, как теперь отчаянно хочет потрогать и попробовать на вкус остальные участки её тела. Всё время, когда он озвучивал ей подобные мысли, она смеялась и говорила ему, что он похож на своего брата больше, чем она думала раньше._

 _В другом случае Регулус был бы оскорблён предположением о том, что он так же, как и Сириус может быть настолько легко отвлечён противоположным полом. Но затем Марлен обычно давала ему решить какое-нибудь уравнение по Арифмантике и слегка касалась коленом внутренней части его бедра. После этого он начинал бормотать что-то о переводах Древних Рун, пытаясь сделать вид, что слушал её. Она хихикала и он, ворча что-то себе под нос, покорно проглатывал звуки её голоса._

 _В то время, как она чувственно стонала, когда он накрывал своей ладонью её грудь, он не мог не думать о том, были ли все мужчины семьи Блэков одарены этим умением в сексуальном искусстве. Учитывая его неопытность, это предположение немного не соответствовало действительности._

 _Однако эго Регулуса всегда уязвляли те пять минут, когда он пытался – просто вне себя от злости – справиться с застёжкой на её бюстгальтере. В первый раз когда он прикоснулся к её обнажённой коже, она показалась ему настолько нежной, что он сразу же испустил стон блаженства. В тот момент, когда он первый раз сомкнул губы на её соске, она громко застонала, и он кончил от одного звука её голоса. С большим трудом ему удалось скрыть своё упоённое выражение лица. Когда же он зарылся лицом между её грудями – что сразу стало его любимым местом на этом свете – то нашёл себя полностью покорённым ею._

 _Там он незаметно пробормотал заклинание_ Экскуро _,_ _одновременно продолжая свои оральные ласки, в то время как её пальцы держались за его волосы._

Наткнувшись на это воспоминание, Северус с отвращением взглянул на Регулуса.

– Насколько ещё самодовольней ты можешь быть из-за этого? – рявкнул он. – Ты вообще _пытаешься_ огородить свой разум? Или это какая-нибудь дурацкая игра, где ты должен совать своей сексуальной жизнью с Маккинон мне в лицо?

Регулус презрительно усмехнулся.

– В отличие от своего брата, я предпочитаю оставлять свою личную жизнь при себе, спасибо.

Оба в отвращении помотали головой.

\- Не могу поверить, что его не исключили, - задумчиво промолвил Регулус.

\- Не слишком восхищайся свои братом. Не обязательно быть гением, чтобы уговорить хаффлпаффку перепихнуться с тобой в коморке для швабр.

Регулус усмехнулся.

– Это да. Но попасться директору и отвертеться всего двумя неделями наказания? Тут даже ты должен признать, что это впечатляет.

Северус закатил глаза.

– Если по-твоему прогуляться по всей школе до своей общей гостиной без штанов впечатляет, тогда да, действительно очень впечатляет. Необыкновенно впечатляет.

Они оба рассмеялись. Однако Сириус, казалось, ни капли не был обеспокоен этой _легендарной_ историей, которая к этому времени уже пересказывалась всей школой: как он оставил свои брюки в коморке для швабр и пошёл в одних чёрно-жёлтых панталонах, пополнивших его отвратительную коллекцию.

Вволю насмеявшись, Регулус и Северус вернулись к своей неофициальной практике Окклюменции, где в тот раз они достигли довольно больших успехов, осознав, что им нужно было искать самые сокровенные и постыдные воспоминания друг друга. Регулусу удалось удержаться лишь пять секунд на воспоминании Северуса о дне, когда тот вверх ногами в одних трусах был подвешен в воздухе Поттером, после чего его защита стала такой сильной, что казалась буквально непробиваемой. Северус, в свою очередь, увидел ещё меньший кусочек воспоминания Регулуса о том, как тот нашёл полумёртвого Сириуса на полу в его комнате.

\- Думаешь, этого будет достаточно? – спросил Регулус.

\- Войти в доверие без подозрения о том, кому принадлежит наша преданность на самом деле? Да. Кроме того, нам всего лишь нужно пробраться на встречу перед получением Метки. А она ставится не где-то изнутри, - рассудил он.

Регулус кивнул.

– Нет. Пока я и мои близкие в безопасности, мне плевать, даже если он завоюет весь мир.

 **Июль 1978**

Северус и Регулус ждали у ворот поместья Малфоев, когда к ним подошёл Пожиратель смерти и, не произнеся ни слова, впустил их внутрь. Они прошли по прилегавшему к поместью парку, прежде чем наконец-то дошли до старинного дома. Там их встретил улыбающийся Люциус, который тут же представил их своему отцу. Абраксас, в отличие от своего сына, который отрастил длинные волосы и завязывал их сзади чёрной кожаной лентой, имел короткую стрижку. Несмотря на это, как и его сын, он также вселял в тебя страх и к тому же был напрочь обделён очарованием Люциуса.

Но он не шёл _ни в какой сравнение_ со следующим представленным им человеком.

Люциус проводил их в просторную гостиную, где Регулус увидел Нарциссу. Её руки слегка дрожали, пока она наливала чай сидящему во главе стола черноволосому мужчине в мантии из шёлка акромантула. Он выглядел так, будто сам был хозяином этого поместья. Регулус предположил, что _фактически_ так оно и было.

\- Милорд, с вашего позволения хочу представить вам Регулуса Блэка, - сказал Люциус. – И вы уже, конечно, встречались с Северусом Снейпом.

Регулус вежливо кивнул головой. Северус сделал то же самое.

Тёмный Лорд поднял глаза и с интересом окинул обоих мальчиков оценивающим взглядом. Хотя он и выглядел как любой другой заурядный волшебник, они оба сразу почувствовали его ауру, которая была чернее фамилии Регулуса, а также воздух, который стал холоднее от одного его присутствия.

\- Ах да, - наконец-то заговорил он, сначала обратившись к Северусу. – Мальчик, чье сердце неравнодушно к маглорождённым.

Северус молча проглотил то немногое, что у него было от гордости, явно осознавая, что его провоцируют. И он встретил это единственным известным ему способом, не выставлявшим его слабаком:

\- Это большая честь - быть запомненным вами, милорд.

Тёмный Лорд тихо посмеялся его словам, и Регулус понадеялся про себя о том, что ни один из них не потеряет сознание от его смеха. Их нервы были на пределе. До прихода в поместье им следовало выпить по Успокаивающему зелью, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться. Зелье бы не привело к затуманиванию разума, а, следовательно и к ослаблению защиты их мыслей Окклюменцией, которая сейчас была практически безупречной.

\- По крайней мере, у парня есть чувство юмора. Скажи-ка мне, мастер Снейп, как поживает твоя маленькая маглорождённая?

\- Она до сих пор не разговаривает со мной, милорд. – Северус ответил так непринуждённо, будто разговаривал со своим старым знакомым.

Регулус усмехнулся. Не только потому, что всё это время внимание Тёмного Лорда было направлено только на Северуса, но по большей части на тот случай, если тот начнёт давить на его друга. В таком случае Регулусу удастся замять всё это дело для их общего блага. Лучше делить внимание Тёмного Лорда поровну.

\- Ему же лучше, - вставил Регулус. – Девчонка обычно почти не затыкается.

Тёмный Лорд усмехнулся и направил своё внимание на Регулуса.

\- Юный наследник Блэков. Я давно ждал нашей встречи. Скажи мне, что ты думаешь о маленькой зверушке своего друга?

Регулус пожал плечами. Это отрывистое движение слегка встряхнуло скудное содержимое его желудка, который к этому времени был уже готов вывернуться наружу от такого нервного напряжения.

\- Я не знаю, как воспитывают полукровок, милорд, - сказал он. – Что же касается чистокровных, то нас обычно поощряют сначала отработать свои навыки на неподходящих волшебницах, прежде чем искать себе достойную жену. Вероятно, если бы _все_ маглорождённые служили такой цели, они бы престали постоянно завышать своё положение, данное им по рождению.

Тёмный Лорд задумчиво кивнул и поднёс ко рту чашку с чаем.

Регулус мельком взглянул на Нарциссу. Та пристально смотрела на мужчину, будто ожидала, что тот тут же заявит, что она пыталась отравить его, после чего на месте убьёт её. Когда он поставил перед собой пустую чашку, её плечи облегчённо опустились.

\- Ты не считаешь, что все грязнокровки должны быть истреблены? – спросил Тёмный Лорд. – Должен сказать тебе, юноша, что _подобное_ мнение будет не очень популярно среди моих… друзей.

Регулус покачал головой.

\- Даже если магия домашнего эльфа менее могущественна, чем магия волшебника ещё не значит, что он _бесполезен_ , - сказал он, цитируя слова своей матери. – При возникшей необходимости я _смогу_ отскрести полы, но зачем мне заниматься этим, если на деле я неплохой лакей.

\- Понимаю, - ответил Тёмный Лорд, его лицо приняло задумчивое выражение. – Ты считаешь, что грязнокровки имеют место в нашем мире. В качестве рабов.

\- Их убийство привело бы к большой неразберихе, разве не так? – хитро усмехнувшись, спросил Регулус.

\- А кровоизменники? Как твой брат?

Регулус был готов к тому, что Тёмный Лорд заговорит о Сириусе. По всей видимости, уже в тот момент, когда его он был распределён в Гриффиндор, Беллатриса начала болтать о том, каким кровоизменником был её двоюродный брат и можно ли ей было принести его в жертву Тёмному Лорду, чтобы тот одобрительно погладил её по головке?

\- Это было бы настоящим преступлением против самой магии – пролить столь чистую кровь, милорд. Кровоизменники – это потерявшиеся дети, нуждающиеся в сильном плече, которое бы смогло привести их обратно в ряды своих. Если бы мы убивали каждого своенравного гиппогрифа, то вскоре истребили бы целое стало.

\- Ах, - Тёмный Лорд осклабился, и Регулус почувствовал, как при такой внезапной смене настроения сжались кулаки Северуса. – Так значит, во всём нужно винить _смотрителя_? Не будут ли это в случае с твоим братом твои собственные родители?

\- Можно сказать и так, милорд, - тут же ответил Регулус. – Можно винить смотрителя, а можно винить и вора, который тёмной ночью внезапно ворвался в конюшню и открыл стойла, - предположил он, подразумевая под вором Дамблдора.

Тут Тёмный Лорд осклабился ещё шире и громко захохотал, что поразило Северуса с Регулусом и даже некоторых его уже получивших Метку приспешников, включая Люциуса. Нарцисса же чуть ли не уронила чашку с чаем, услышав такое.

\- Вот зачем мне нужна свежая кровь! Ты видишь, Абраксас? – сказал Тёмный Лорд, указывая на Регулуса. – Нет никакой выгоды в бессмысленной резне, если среди нас есть _завоеватели_. Скажи мне, Регулус как бы ты предпочёл восседать на своём троне?

Регулус никогда так не радовался тому, что Северус превосходил его в приготовлении Успокаивающего зелья. _Трон? Какой, блять, трон? Это что, такая шутка или какой-то тест?_ Регулус даже не хотел чёртова фамильного кольца!

Он как бы с интересом наклонил голову и улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть подступившую тошноту.

\- Я всегда был скромен в своих нуждах, милорд. Думаю, трон был бы слишком велик для меня. Я был бы рад просто прокатиться на метле или сыграть в Квиддич. Если же вы хотите отдать трон _мне_ , то я бы скорее предпочёл, чтобы _вы_ держали его тёплым для меня.

Тут Северус оторвал свой пристальный взгляд от Тёмного Лорда, повернулся к Регулуса и посмотрел на него не верящими глазами; немое _Ты что, рехнулся?_ было ясно написано на его лице.

Тёмный Лорд просто усмехнулся и потянулся к своей пустой чашке. Нарцисса тут же бросилась, чтобы наполнить её, что было для Люциуса видимым облегчением.

\- Мне всегда нравились Блэки. Такие умные. Люциус, пригласи сюда наших гостей. Это уже не своенравные гиппогрифы и практичные эльфы, - сказал он Регулусу, когда Люциус исчез за дверью. Через минуту он вернулся с двумя девушками с заткнутыми кляпами ртами.

Тёмный Лорд встал и пересёк комнату, чтобы взглянуть на них поближе. Северус и Регулус последовали за ним.

\- Маглы. Обе, - сказал он в крайнем презрении. – Скажи мне, Регулус, где, по твоему мнению, место _маглов_ в нашем мире?

Регулус заглянул в глаза Тёмному Лорду и увидел в них правду: кровоизменники могут быть перевоспитаны, грязнокровкам можно найти применение, но маглы, как было совершенно ясно Регулусу, были ничем иным, как настоящей болезнью в глазах Тёмного Лорда. И никакие сладкие разговоры не смогли бы переубедить его в этом.

 _Вот_ где был тест. Где в случае провала они оба будут убиты.

\- Они как проказа, милорд, - ответил Регулус, имитируя выражение отвращения на своём лице.

\- Очень хорошо, мой мальчик. «Проказа», вы слышали?

Он наклонился и впился глазами в плачущих маглов, которые были поставлены перед ним на колени.

\- Пожалуйста, поосторожней с ковром, когда прикончите их для меня.

Тело Регулуса застыло, дыхание участилось. По всей видимости, Северус заметил это и попытался вмешаться.

\- Милорд, я прошу у вас чести избавиться от них обеих мне одному. Мой друг ещё не достиг совершеннолетия, и его палочка всё ещё под Надзором.

Тёмный Лорд щёлкнул пальцами и к мальчикам тут же подошёл один из Пожирателей, протягивая свою чёрную палочку Регулусу.

\- Тогда воспользуйся _другой_ палочкой.

Изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожь в руке, Регулус взял протянутую ему палочку.

\- Вы очень щедры, милорд, - сказал он, после чего взглянул на стоящих перед ним на коленях девочек.

Они уже говорили об этом с Северусом, когда обсуждали возможные повороты событий. Северус упомянул об одном заклинании Онемения, помогающем уменьшить боль заклятия Круциатус на случай, если их заставят пытать кого-то. Они оба решили, что притворятся оскорблёнными, если их попросят замарать себя чьим-то изнасилованием. Но убийство… на это у них не было никаких отговорок. Регулус пытался убедить, что если оставить девочек в живых, их можно передать в руки Пожирателям смерти, имеющим более сильное желание развлечь себя. Однако, он всё равно был в ужасе.

 _Будь смел, как Сириус_ , думал он, поднимая волшебную палочку.

\- _Авада Кедавра_!

Боль его надломленной души конкурировала с физической болью принятия Метки.

Кончик палочки Тёмного Лорда коснулся руки Регулуса и наложил заклятие на его плоть, что по ощущению напомнило раскалённое железо. Вместо ожога, который должен был последовать за такой болью, он всё ещё чувствовал приложенный к руке раскалённый метал. Однако его кожа оставалась нетронутой, будто по собственной воле давала отпор накладываемому заклятию. Регулус же молил, чтобы она наконец приняла Метку и избавила его от этих мучений.

\- Ничего страшного, если вы будете кричать, - прошептал Люциус, когда ему приказали принести Регулусу с Северусом по стакану воды, что должно было помочь им в преодолении самого худшего, когда они до крови раздирали свои глотки от пронзающей боли.

\- Мы все кричали. Это нормально.

Регулус кричал.

Он вопил, рыдал и стонал.

Когда через два часа спустя он почувствовал лёгкое облегчение, его вырвало в наколдованное для него Нарциссой глубокое ведро. Когда заклятие было наложено, и на его руке появилось клеймо, он взглянул на Тёмного Лорда сквозь промокшие от пота волосы и поблагодарил за оказанную им привилегию страданий у его ног.

Северус пришёл в себя первым. Он помог Регулусу подняться на ноги, после чего каждому из них вручили чёрную мантию и серебряную маску. Они низко поклонились перед своим Лордом, который пожелал им наслаждаться следующим годом в Хогвартсе и предупредил, что их каникулы будут достаточно занятыми.

Они любезно попрощались, после чего Северус перенёс их в Косой Переулок. В Дырявом Котле они сняли на ночь отдельные комнаты, где каждый из них рыдал, пока им не удалось провалиться в сон.


	9. Chapter 9

_Наказание_

 **Июнь 1998**

Зал был тёмным, сырым м тоскливым.

Казалось, что спустя несколько тысяч лет его основной стиль так и не изменился: тёмные стены блестели от влаги в свете мерцающего пламени факелов, который отражался от их гладкой поверхности. На высоко расположенных скамейках с одной стороны сидели члены Визенгамота, одетые в сливовые мантии с вышитой спереди буквой «В», которая указывала на их почётное положение. На задних рядах сидело около двадцати человек. Одни из них сидели порознь, другие были в группах похожие на старые школьные компании, превратившиеся в долгосрочные союзы. Двадцать восемь человек в первом ряду, были самыми важными членами Визенгамота: главы Священных двадцати восьми.

Священные двадцать восемь существовали ещё задолго до принятия Статута о секретности. Знатные места, дарованные главам семейств, обеспечивали им как позицию в Визенгамоте Великобритании, так и дополнительную силу и влияние внутри их собственных семей. После начала собрания многие места оказались пусты.

Место семьи Брустверов было свободно, так как его глава занял пост Министра магии. Другие же кресла были не заняты по той причине, что их уже просто некому было занимать; это относилось к Краучам и Гонтам. Остальные же места были свободны потому, что главы их семейств просто не заслуживали того, чтобы сидеть на них. Места Яксли, Эйвери, Кэрроу, Лестрейндж, Трэверс, Нотт, Розье и Роули оставались пустыми, так как члены Священных двадцати восьми, являвшиеся Пожиратели смерти, в скором времени будут сосланы в Азкабан. Правда в том случае, если Визенгамоту будет что сказать по этому поводу.

Одно сиденье в самом центре тоже было свободно. Драко не мог оторвать взгляд от него. Его глаза медленно перемещались с одной выгравированной на деревянной поверхности буквы на другую.

 _Малфой._

Большая толпа, собравшаяся позади него и его семьи, была занята бормотанием и перешёптываниями, не вселявшими в Драко ни капли надежды.

Его мать нежно сжимала его руку. И хотя в ответ его лицо не выражало ни капли эмоции, ответное пожатие её руки было его безмолвным способом выражения любви и поддержки, в которых она так нуждалась.

Отец же, сидевший возле матери, напротив, имел выражение тупой злости.

Увидев его лицо, Драко нахмурился. Даже если Люциус Малфой думал, что сумеет выбраться из всего того, что натворил во время войны – или же сможет купить своё оправдание на слушании Визенгамота – был глупо сидеть с таким видом, будто он уже передал галлеоны за свою свободу. Даже Драко понимал, что не нужно настолько открыто выставлять напоказ свои внутренние побуждения.

Дело в том, что их судили по отдельности, что было в своём роде своеобразным рекламных ходом. Фотография _всех трёх_ Малфоев в Азкабане смотрелась бы намного лучше на первой полосе Ежедневного пророка, даже если это и означало, что протоколы и регламенты были просмотрены и опровергнуты ради расширения нового «лёгкого» правительства.

Он снова вернулся к рассматриванию мест Визенгамота, делая мысленные заметки о каждом отсутствующем человеке, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он последний раз получал о нём какие-либо известия. Крайнее же место ряда отличалось ото всех остальных. Если предшествующие ему двадцать восемь кресел выглядели старыми и потёртыми, то это казалось совсем новым. Драко присмотрелся к выгравированным на нём буквам и, разобрав надпись, драматично закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

 _Поттер._

 _Конечно же_ они дадут Поттеру чёртово место в Визенгамоте.

И хотя его семья не считалась частью Священных двадцати восьми, много лет назад, больше, чем знал того Драко, ветвь Поттеров считалась чистокровной. В отличие от настоящего времени.

Он уже мог представить сцену того, как мальчику-который-просто-не-знал-когда-умереть будет предоставлено почётное место.

В то время как Драко делил с семьёй одну камеру в ожидании судебного разбирательства, он представлял, как Гарри Поттера наградят золотом, девушками и чёртовым Орденом Мерлина. _Конечно же_ они бы дали ему наследственное место в Визенгамоте. В конце концов он был единственным оставшимся в живых Поттером, который, следовательно, и являлся главой своей семьи.

Драко проглотил эту горькую пилюлю и возвратил свой озлобленный взгляд к пустому месту семьи Малфоев, в ярости на своего отца за то, что тот опозорил его и оставил незанятым прямо у их носа.

Сама мысль о том, что его отец отдаст его в жертву Тёмному Лорду, как и он сам в свою очередь был пожертвован тому своим отцом, заставила его публично отстраниться от человека, который вырастил его. Опять же, это был тот же самый человек, который воспитал в нём ненависть к маглорождённым. Тот же самый человек, который хвалил его всегда, когда Драко писал что-то мерзкое по отношению к тому, что называл Грейнджер или, как он однажды случайно наколдовал ей зубы, которые отрасли ниже её подбородка. Тогда за свои усилия в «указании грязнокровкам своего места» он получил целую корзину со сладостями.

На четвёртом курсе всё круто изменилось. Хотя у него и не хватило смелости написать об этом отцу.

 _\- Я тут подумал протянуть тебе руку в знак дружбы и дать знать, что некоторые из моих однокурсников видели тебя в библиотеке вместе с Грейнджер, - подходя к Виктору Краму сказал Драко так, будто они были старыми друзьями._

 _Как его и обучали этому годами, он скрыл свои эмоции, несмотря на то, что уже само присутствие рядом с лучшим ловцом всего мира делало его таким же счастливым, как одиннадцатилетку покупка его первой волшебной палочки. Однако Драко сохранил выражение спокойного равнодушия._

 _Виктор Крам взглянул на него._

 _\- Ты Малфой, да?_

 _Драко усмехнулся. Конечно, лучший ловец мира знал имя Малфоев. По сути они были равны._

 _\- Ты слышал обо мне?_

 _Крам пожал своими массивными плечами._

 _\- Тебя заботят мои посещения с Гермивонной, почему?_

 _Немного потрясённый, во-первых, неправильным произнесением имени грязнокровки – хотя нужно признать, то было крайне уморительным – и ещё больше подбором слов в предложении. Посещения? Он целенаправленно проводил своё время с зубрилой?_

 _\- У тебя хорошая репутация и как друг, я советую тебе не пачкать её. Держись подальше от таких отбросов, как она. Она грязнокровка._

 _Гигантский верзила внезапно поднялся со своего места. Драко ещё не успел осознать, насколько выше и старше был парень, как они оказались нос к носу друг к другу. Хотя, учитывая, что Крам был значительно выше него, это было больше похоже на грудь к носу. Он подсознательно покосился в сторону, гадая, куда чёрт возьми подевались Винс с Грегом. Он заметил Тео, сидящего в углу комнаты, но знал, что Нотт ни за что, не рискнёт своей шкурой ради спасения задницы Драко._

 _\- Не говори плохо о Гермивонне, - твёрдо сказал Крам тоном, не оставляющим места для возражений, что так хотелось сделать Драко._

 _\- Я вижу красивую волшебницу, умную волшебницу, сильную волшебницу. Ты видишь кровь._

 _Крам прыснул, будто Драко был хуже высохшей грязи на его ботинках._

 _\- Я предпочитаю видеть волшебницу._

 _Драко открыто уставился на идиота, гадая, не подлила ли ему Грейнджер любовного зелья._

 _Неделей позже, когда на Святочном Балу она объявилась под руку с болгарином, его рот открылся от изумления._

 _\- Еби меня конём… - прошептал Блейз, увидев её._

 _Драко злостно усмехнулся._

 _\- Мы знали, что он встречался с ней. Ничего удивительного, что они заявились вместе._

 _Блейз рассмеялся и хлопнул Драко по плечу._

 _\- Я и не удивляюсь. Просто надеюсь, что если достаточно громко скажу «еби меня», она услышит и откликнется._

 _\- Прелестно, - закатив глаза, сказал Тео._

 _Драко, обычно раздражённый одним её присутствием, практически не думал о ней в этом плане. Однако слова Крама напомнили ему о том времени, когда он впервые встретил маглорождённую. Тогда он ни разу не задумался о чистоте её крови. Она была умна и легка в общении. Но красива ли? При этой мысли Драко фыркнул._

 _Так было до момента, пока его не поставили лицом к лицу к Тёмному Лорду летом перед началом шестого курса, где ему приказали отработать заклинание Круциатус на одной девочке-магле, которую его тётя Беллатриса выбрала для него неделей раньше. У девочки были длинные кудрявые каштановые волосы и глаза кофейного цвета. В отличие от Грейнджер, всё её лицо было усыпано крошечными веснушками, и она явно на несколько лет была старше волшебницы._

 _Внезапно лицом к лицу столкнувшись с плачущим маглом, которая была так похожа на его давнего врага, и которую ему было приказано пытать… Драко застыл на месте._

 _Он вспомнил каждую пакость, каждую злую шутку, каждый надменный взгляд и каждую гадость которую когда-либо сделал Гермионе. Он почувствовал, как его живот скрутило, а рука с палочкой начала трястись. Но он знал, что не может так просто стоять там; с угрозой в виде Тёмного Лорда за спиной и матерью в углу, окружённой Пожирателями смерти, которые были скорее больше преданы своему Хозяину, чем запертому в Азкабане Люциусу, неспособному защитить свою семью._

 _-_ Авада Кедавра _! – вымолвил Драко, мгновенно убивая стоящую перед ним жертву._

 _За неподчинение Беллатриса подвергла его заклятию Круциатус. Однако его стремление к убийству маглов угодила Тёмному Лорду, и в ту ночь он был клеймён Пожирателем смерти. Он потерял сознание посреди всей этой церемонии, очнувшись на руках у тихо рыдавшей матери, которая проводила пальцами по его промокшим от пота волосам, шепча слова извинений._

В голове Драко как-то пробежала мысль о том, что нет ничего больнее принятия Метки. Но другая мысль, что его мать может быть сослана в Азкабан за преступления, которые силой были навязаны ей… Ну, это было больнее.

\- Извините, извините, - пробормотал опоздавший рыжеволосый мужчина. Он вошёл в зал и занял кресло с отметкой «Уизли» рядом с новоявленным местом Поттера.

Драко провёл руками по лицу, пытаясь отогнать возникшую в его голове картину будущего о том, как Поттер и Уизель будут сидеть рядом друг с другом в Визенгамоте. Он не хотел жить в мире, где идиоты принимали такие важные решения.

\- Дисциплинарное слушание от шестого июня, - громко объявил Кингсли Бруствер, - о преступлениях, совершенных по указанию Тома Реддла, также известного под именем Лорда Волдеморта Люциусом Абраксасом Малфоем, Нарциссой Малфой, урождённой Блэк, и Драко Люциусом Малфоем. Все из перечисленных являются постоянными жителями поместья Малфоев в Уилтшире, Англия.

Драко закатил глаза, когда окружающая его толпа ахнула и вздрогнула от произнесённого имени падшего Тёмного Лорда. Он был _мёртв_. Официально мёртв уже как месяц. Как долго они ещё собирались вздрагивать от его имени? Драко боялся _человек_ _а;_ если, правда, его можно назвать так. Он встречался с ним лицо к лицу, сидел в одной комнате, жил в одном доме и ел за одним столом. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку о том, чтобы сжечь этот стол в случае, если хоть одному из его членов семьи удастся сбежать из Азкабана.

\- Следователи дела: Министр магии Кингсли Бруствер, глава Отдела магического правопорядка Гавейн Робардс, старший секретарь Министра и Верховный чародей Гиперион Гринграсс, судебный секретарь Перси Игнатиус Уизли.

Кингсли сел на своё место, после чего поднялся Верховный чародей Гиперион Гринграсс, чьи голубые глаза тут же упали на Драко.

Он попытался посмотреть на мужчину в ответ, но в конце концов оборвал взгляд, горько ругая себя за это. Он встречался с волшебником только раз в своей жизни, когда ему было десять. Тогда между ним и младшей дочерью Гринграсс был заключён брачный контракт. Контракт, который ввиду потенциального заключения Драко в Азкабан уже считался не действительным. Оно и к лучшему. Астория заслуживает кого-то получше, чем Драко.

\- Люциус Малфой, вы обвиняетесь в замысле и побеге из тюрьмы Азкабан, в полном осознании незаконности действий принятия на себя титула Пожирателя смерти, в ношении Чёрной метки и в поддержке Тёмного волшебника Тома Реддла. Вы также обвиняетесь в незаконном похищении и заключении Гаррика Оливандера, Луны Лавгуд, Дина Томаса, Гарри Поттера, Рональда Уизли и Гермионы Грейнджер в своём доме.

Драко закрыл глаза, чтобы случайно не встретиться с кем-нибудь взглядом в то время, пока зачитывалось всё больше и больше обвинений. Ему ужасно хотелось заглушить слова, напоминавшие о том, что сделал его отец в честь этого безумца. Это было невыносимо. Каждую ночь ему снились кошмары о войне, однако уже единственное упоминание о вещах, происходивших в его собственном доме, заставляли его вспотеть и похолодеть одновременно.

\- Нарцисса Малфой, вы обвиняетесь в поддержке Тёмного волшебника Тома Реддла. Вы также обвиняетесь в заключении Гаррика Оливандера, Луны Лавгуд, Дина Томаса, Гарри Поттера, Рональда Уизли и Гермионы Грейнджер в своём доме.

Драко покачал головой. Он знал правду. Его мать не совершила ничего из этого по _собственной_ воле, как они сейчас утверждали это. Она всего лишь следовала за его отцом, слепо доверяя ему и надеясь, что Люциус Малфой поставит семью на первое место. Единственная вещь, в которой она могла быть виновна, так это то, что она была послушной женой.

\- Драко Малфой, - произнёс его имя Верховный чародей.

Драко открыл глаза, чувствуя, как кровь начала отливать от его лица.

\- Вы обвиняетесь в помышлении об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора, в использовании заклятия Империус на Мадам Розмерте в Хогсмиде, в непреднамеренном проклятии Кэти Белл, а также в непреднамеренном отравлении Рональда Уизли. Вы умышленно в полном сознании незаконности своих действий, приняли на себя титул Пожирателя смерти и Чёрную метку, а также поддерживали Тёмного волшебника Тома Реддла. Вы обвиняетесь в преступлениях, совершённых во время внезапных нападений Пожирателей смерти, включая использование заклятия Круциатус. Вы обвиняетесь в преступлениях, совершённых в Хогвартсе по указанию Амикуса Кэрроу. Вы также обвиняетесь в заключении Гаррика Оливандера, Луны Лавгуд, Дина Томаса, Гарри Поттера, Рональда Уизли и Гермионы Грейнджер в своём доме.

Пока перед Драко зачитывали его преступления, его дыхание участилось. Он признавал каждое из них, хотя определённо сформулировал бы их по-иному. Он бесспорно умышленно или преднамеренно принял Чёрную метку. Хотя и не просил об этом. Ему хотелось кричать, хотелось рассказать им всем правду, но, оглядев Визенгамот, понял, что здесь ему никто не поверит.

Его сосредоточенность рассеялась, когда двери в зал открылась, и вошли два мракоборца, сопровождавшие четырёх человек, которых он никогда не думал увидеть снова.

\- Свидетели в защиту обвиняемых: Гарри Джеймс Поттер и Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, - объявил Сириус Блэк, заходя внутрь со следовавшими за ним Поттером, Грейнджер и Уизли.

Мужчина оставил молодых волшебников и волшебницу, чтобы занять своё место среди остальных членов Визенгамота.

Уизли отделился от своих друзей к полной народа галерее. Он задержался на своём пути и бросил на Драко гневный взгляд.

Грейнджер и Поттер прошли к центру зала и встали лицом к членам Визенгамота. Каким-то образом её волосы оказались темнее, чем волосы Поттера. И Драко вспомнил о заключительной битве, где Северус Снейп, его крёстный отец, заявил, что девчонка была чистокровной и не просто _какой-то там_ чистокровной…

В тот момент он пытался понять, не послышались ли ему только что произнесённые слова. _Они сказали свидетели защиты?_

Дестью минутам позже Поттер сел между членами Визенгамота и собравшейся публикой. Все глаза были вопросительно обращены к нему.

\- Вы уверены в том, что видели, Мистер Поттер? – отчётливо спросил его Гринграсс.

\- Абсолютно. Драко Малфой сообщил профессору Дамблдору о том, что ему было приказано убить его, так как его семье _угрожали_. 

\- Но он признал, что _помышлял_ о его убийстве?

\- Он не сделал этого. Дамблдор пообещал защитить семью Малфоев, и Драко опустил свою палочку. Он не собирался убивать директора. Я знаю это.

\- Но его действия прямо привели к смерти Альбуса Дамблдора. Это же Мистер Малфой организовал проникновение в Хогвартс, разве не так? – прервал их Гавейн Робардс.

\- Это не имеет значения, - настаивал Поттер. – В качестве доказательства для _этого_ судебного разбирательства я представляю на рассмотрение воспоминания из Омута памяти. В том числе и для оправдания Северуса Снейпа.

Толпа взорвалась. Даже некоторые члены Визенгамота покраснели от злости и, протестуя, начали выкрикивать ругательства. Драко побледнел при упоминании имени своего крёстного отца, которого он не видел со времени последней битвы.

\- А что, сам Мастер Зелий слишком занят, чтобы удостоить нас своим присутствием? – саркастически заметил Робардс, который, как было очевидно, всё ещё не мог смириться с тем, что мужчина оказался двойным агентом, с которого по этой причине были сняты все обвинения.

\- Нет, - ответил Поттер, со злостью смотря на него. – Он всё ещё лежит в Мунго после того, как чуть ли не умер от руки Тома Реддла.

\- Давайте сделаем короткий перерыв, чтобы ознакомиться с новыми доказательствами, - сказал Гринграсс.

Комнату заполнили авроры. В то время как Поттера и Грейнджер провожали за дверь вместе с Министром магии, одни из них сопровождали к выходу членов Визенгамота, а другие следили за Драко и его семьёй. Он боролся с желанием восхвалить Мерлина – а точнее и менее вероятно с его стороны – Поттера – за то, что она, будучи мишенью в этой войне уже только потому, что _существовала_ , каким-то чудом выжила. Драко пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не проводить взглядом копну чёрных кудрей Гермионы, пружинящих по её спине, пока она шла к двери.

Прошло полтора часа и Драко стал заметно нервничать. Его ноги не могли устоять на месте, а пальцы нервно теребили сковывающие его руки цепи.

\- Что там за воспоминания у Поттера? – шепотом спросил он.

\- Если я знаю Северуса так хорошо, как думаю, - ответила его мать, сдерживая эмоции в голосе. – То одно из _твоих_ преступлений станет _моим_.

\- Что ты сказала?

Драко удивлённо уставился на неё.

\- Прости меня.

Она нежно приложила руку к его щеке.

\- _Тебе_ не нужно было защищать _меня_. Это _мне_ нужно было защищать _тебя_.

\- Я не понима…

Двери в зал снова открылись и после того, как Министр магии и Верховный чародей пожали руку Гарри, благодаря его за то, что тот своевременно принёс новые доказательства, члены Визенгамота вернулись на свои места.

Когда гул толпы наконец-то стих, Гринграсс снова занял своё место наряду с остальными.

\- В свете новых доказательств, - начал он, после чего посмотрел на Драко, - Мы внесли изменения в показания, заключающие о виновности Нарциссы Малфой в помышлении об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора. Таким образом, мы снимаем вину с неё и её сына непосредственно за само убийство, но оставляем обвинения во благо будущих поколений. А теперь продолжим.

Он сделал жест в сторону Гавейна Робарсда, который взглянул на Поттера.

Драко, полностью поражённый, не мог произнести ни слова. Он _помышлял_ об убийстве бывшего директора. И хотя это был Снейп, кто бросил в Дамблдора фатальное заклятие, Драко всё равно винил в этом всём себя самого. Однако какие бы воспоминания не передал Поттер, они каким-то образом затронули его и мать и каким-то образом сняли с них обоих все обвинения.

Его внимание вернулось обратно, когда он услышал слова «Поместье Малфоев», эхом раздавшиеся в просторной зале.

\- И вы встречались со старшими Малфоями раньше?

Поттер кивнул.

\- Да, несколько лет назад.

\- И как же так получилось, что они не узнали вас?

\- Гермиона наслала на меня Жалящее заклятие до того, как нас поймали. Оно немного изменило моё лицо.

Драко сдержал усмешку. _Немного?_

\- Но Драко, конечно же, понял, что это были вы? – настаивал Робардс. – Вы вдвоём ходили в одну школу в течение шести лет. К тому же имеются существенные сведения о том, что между вами двумя временами возникали размолвки.

\- Да, что, как мне кажется, объясняет то, почему они настояли на том, чтобы именно _он_ опознал меня. Но он этого не сделал.

Ярко-зелёные глаза встретились с глазами Малфоя. Казалось, они самодовольно ухмылялись. По привычке Драко нахмурился, однако затем встряхнул головой и в замешательстве взглянул на Поттера, приподняв одну бровь.

\- Он не узнал вас? – спросил Робардс.

\- О, он _узнал_. Даже не смотря на то, что я не был похож на себя, Малфой, э-э, Драко, - поправил себя Поттер, и Драко скривился, услышав от него своё имя. – Он не сказал, что узнал нас. Он _солгал_.

\- И зачем же ему было делать это?

\- Потому что он знал, что произошло бы потом. Беллатриса Лестрейндж призвала бы Волдеморта, чтобы тот забрал и убил нас. Волдеморт хотел убить меня лично, но он бы не помиловал и Рона с Гермионой. Рон был кровоизменником, а Гермиона была маглорождённой, - сказал Поттер, бросая вопросительный взгляд на волшебницу, которая, казалось, напряглась при этих словах. – Если бы не Малфой, мы все были бы убиты.

 _Я сделал это не ради тебя, придурок._ Бунтарские слова всплыли в уме Драко. Он отчётливо услышал, как за его спиной кто-то фыркнул. Должно быть, это был Уизель. Это стало ясно после того, как Грейнджер повернулась к источнику звука, бросив испепеляющий взгляд в ту сторону.

\- И каждый из старших Малфоев пытался отвлечь внимание Беллатрисы Лестрейндж? Согласно вашим словам она владела ситуацией, - заметил Гринграсс, бросая пристальный взгляд в сторону Люциуса.

\- Нет, - отчётливо ответил Гарри, хотя его слова казались противоречивыми. – Нет, они твёрдо хотели узнать, был ли это я на самом деле. И Мистер Малфой в особенности хотел передать меня лично в руки Волдеморту. И хотя Миссис Малфой не стремилась помочь мне _тогда_ , позже она всё же спасла мою жизнь. И я бы хотел, чтобы Визенгамот принял это во внимание. Когда в Запретном лесу Волдеморт спросил, был ли я мёртв, именно Нарцисса Малфой была той, кто солгал ему; она взглянула ему в глаза и сказала, что я был мёртв, когда это было неправдой. Если бы не она, я бы никогда не выбрался из того леса. Я бы никогда не победил Волдеморта.

Толпа снова оживилась, наполнившись бормотаниями и перешёптываниями. В этот раз это продолжалось так долго, что Верховный волшебник был вынужден воспользоваться заклинанием Сонорус, чтобы снова завладеть вниманием присутствующих.

Драко бросил беглый взгляд в сторону родителей, чтобы посмотреть на их реакцию после прозвучавшего заявления, но каждый из них остался невозмутимым. К сожалению, когда Поттер собрался покинуть своё место, Драко снова был вынужден обратить своё внимание в сторону Визенгамота. Место Поттера заняла девушка, которой он едва ли мог смотреть в глаза, что, казалось, не было проблемой для _неё_ , так как она по-видимому твёрдо решила совсем не обращать на него внимания.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, я понимаю, что это довольно деликатная тема, - мягко начал Робардс, говоря так, будто Грейнджер была хрупкой розой.

Драко закатил глаза. Он видел её в действии и знал, что сделай бывший аврор хоть одно неверное движение, в него угодит заклятие быстрее, чем взлетит Молния.

\- Правда ли то, что вас пытали в доме Малфоев?

Прозвучавшие слова вызвали в Драко тошноту; то, с чем он уже как два года смирился, воспринимая этот недуг, как побочный эффект становления Пожирателем смерти. И он отвернулся от волшебницы, чтобы ему не стало ещё хуже. Когда же он смотрел на неё, _всё_ _всегда_ становилось хуже.

\- Да. Хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что была единственной пострадавшей от этого. Беллатриса Лестрейндж пытала меня заклятием Круциатус, - сказала она, намеренно опуская тот факт, что помимо этого сумасшедшая тётушка Драко ещё и изуродовала её руку.

\- Помимо этого она напала на меня во время финальной битвы.

\- При всём моём уважении, - сказал Робардс, пытаясь мягко вернуть её к теме своего вопроса. – В данный момент Беллатрисы Лестрейндж нет на судебном разбирательстве. Она мертва. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить Малфоев.

\- Я _и обсуждаю_ Малфоев, - рявкнула Грейнджер, её глаза сузились. – Гарри прав. Драко не опознал нас, когда мы были в поместье. И если говорить по существу, то Драко дал Гарри палочку, которая нанесла поражение Волдеморту. Ещё он… ещё он спас меня. Когда Беллатриса снова напала на меня, Драко принял на себя нацеленное на меня заклятие.

Несмотря на всю правдивость её слов, он почувствовал поднимавшийся внутри него стыд, поэтому он отвернулся, изо всех сил пытаясь заглушить звук её голоса. Он напоминал ему её крики, эхом отдававшиеся по их гостиной. Каким-то образом это всё-таки сработало, и он увидел, как волшебница вернулась на место рядом с Поттером.

\- Теперь я обращаюсь к Визенгамоту, - сказал Гиперион Гринграсс. – Поднимите палочки те, кто считает, что за свои преступления Нарцисса Малфой заслуживает ссылку в Азкабан?

Драко был приятно шокирован тем, что ни одна рука не поднялась. Он искренне улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как мать крепче сжала его руку. Он услышал слетевший с её губ стон, который она однако сразу же подавила и вернула каменное выражение лица.

\- Очень хорошо.

Гринграсс взглянул на Министра. Тот кивнул, как бы давая тому разрешение продолжать дальше.

\- Мы считаем Нарциссу Малфой виновной в намерении убить Альбуса Дамблдора и в заточении заложников в Поместье Малфоев. Она приговаривается к одному году домашнего ареста с изъятием волшебной палочки, которая будет возвращена ей после истечения срока её приговора.

К ним подошли два аврора, чтобы снять наручники с матери Драко. Она нахмурилась и отчаянно прильнула к рукам сына, при этом не потрудившись бросить прощальный взгляд на своего мужа, в то время как её уводили, чтобы наложить Заклинание слежения перед тем, как её доставят обратно а Поместье.

\- Теперь я прошу поднять руки тех, кто считает, что Драко Люциус Малфой заслуживает быть приговорённым к заточению в Азкабан.

Драко испустил отчётливый вздох облегчения, когда в зале поднялись только две руки. Он никогда в жизни не встречал этих людей, сейчас сидящих на задних рядах и сердито смотрящих на Драко и его отца. Он хотел запомнить их имена, когда те встанут, но вместо этого утонул в блаженстве от мысли, что каким-то образом, несмотря на всё, что он натворил, его не отправят в Азкабан.

\- Мы считаем Драко Малфоя виновным в намерении убить Альбуса Дамблдора, в использовании заклятия Империус и в непреднамеренном нападении на Кэти Белл и Рональда Уизли, - Гринграсс сделал долгую паузу. – Однако, учитывая ваш возраст и обстоятельства того, что вы стали носителем Метки, мы верим, что вы, как и многие другие - жертва этой войны. С вас снимаются все обвинения в преступлениях, относящихся к периоду, когда вы были Пожирателем смерти.

Толпа позади него взорвалась от возмущения, и Драко отпрянул, стараясь сохранить зрительный контакт с Верховным чародеем. Он был спокоен, однако немного нервничал о своём благополучии, учитывая огромную разъярённую толпу волшебников кричащих за его спиной. Кто знал сколько из них хотело проклясть его после заявления о его невиновности?

\- Таким образом вы приговариваетесь к шести месяцам испытательного срока, где ваша палочка будет ежемесячно проверятся на признаки использования Тёмной магии. Визенгамот также требует, чтобы вы возместили убытки, нанесённые сообществу волшебников, включая финансирование для восстановления замка Хогвартс.

Драко сделал короткий кивок в знак согласия. Хотя он на самом деле планировал сделать это, если бы представился такой шанс, анонимно. Он был готов хоть сейчас сделать приличное пожертвование школе. Несмотря на то, что он так часто жаловался на неё, жалея, что не попал в Дурмстранг, последние годы показали ему, что Хогвартс был для него своего рода убежищем, защищавшим его от мрака, который наполнял его родной дом.

До того, как он мог услышать, что станется с его отцом, с Драко сняли наручники и вывели из подземелья в коридор, где его ждала мать. Она тут же бросилась ему в объятия и начала рыдать в его плечо.

\- Что случилось? Что они с тобой сделают?

\- Ничего, - Драко покачал головой. – Шесть месяцев испытательного срока и мне придётся восстановить школу.

Слова слетели с его языка, когда его голова ещё не успела осмыслить их. В ответ его мать зарыдала ещё сильнее и крепче прижала к себе сына, и Драко только нервно улыбнулся, поглаживая рукой её длинные волосы в попытке успокоить её.

Прошло меньше двадцати минут, как в коридор вошёл аврор и прошептал что-то охране, стоящей на входе.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Драко.

\- Необходимо, чтобы вы вернулись обратно, - сказал аврор, открывая для него дверь.

Драко побледнел при мысли, что его могут звать в качестве свидетеля к разбирательству о его собственном отце, но по виду Визенгамота стало ясно, что они уже вынесли своё решение относительно Люциуса. Большинство его членов выглядели рассерженными, но самодовольными, что нельзя было сказать о Сириусе, который пригвоздил Люциуса к месту своим яростным взглядом. Толпа же, в свою очередь, казалась недовольной.

\- О, юный Мистер Малфой, пожалуйста, подойдите сюда, - с улыбкой обратился к нему Министр магии.

Долю секунды Драко колебался, а затем взглянул в строну своего отца, который был явно в ярости.

\- Люциус Малфой, после того, как вас посчитали виновным во всех совершённых вами преступлениях, Визенгамот приговаривает вас к трём годам домашнего ареста. Учитывая характер всех тех гнусных преступлений, совершённых вами против мира волшебников, а также угрозу, в которую вы поставили свою собственную семью, вы, таким образом, лишаетесь права пользования волшебной палочки, - заключил Гринграсс.

Драко раскрыл глаза от удивления. Его отец закипал от злости. Учитывая всё, что он совершил, это был довольно лёгкий приговор, и Драко решил, что, наверное, было куплено достаточно голосов для того, чтобы уберечь его отца от ссылки в Азкабан. Однако недостаточно для того, чтобы вынести другое, более щадящее решение. Он знал, что отец пожертвовал свою палочку Тёмному Лорду, которую планировал всё же заменить, как собирались сделать и остальные члены их семьи. Сейчас же оказалось, что Люциусу _запрещалось_ делать это.

\- Так как вы использовали своё имя и влияние, чтобы расширить власть Тёмного волшебника Тома Реддла, - продолжил Гринграсс, - вы, таким образом, лишаетесь своего имени и влияния. Ваше место в Визенгамоте, денежные вклады, инвестиции, имущество, должности и титулы официально забираются у вас, как ваше имя и магия, и незамедлительно передаются вашему сыну Драко Люциусу Малфою.

По всему залу послышались удивлённые вздохи, и Драко почувствовал, как лишился способности смотреть на своего отца. Вместо этого его глаза обратились к Гипериону Гринграсс, а затем к Кингсли Брустверу. Министр магии встал и протянул Драко руку.

\- Вы принимаете это, Драко? – спросил он его.

\- Я… - Драко стоял с открытым ртом.

\- Вам нужно подтвердить это, скрепив своё решение принятием Клятвы волшебника.

Драко не знал, что делать и просто кивнул, не в состоянии произнести ни слова.

\- Мистер Поттер? – обратился к Гарри Верховный чародей, - если вы всё ещё намерены, как мы говорили ранее…

Поттер поднялся. И прежде чем подойти к Драко и двум волшебникам, он был награждён взглядом одобрения Грейнджер и возмущения от Уизли.

\- Я не понимаю, - тихо пробормотал Драко в то время, как Поттер шёл к нему навстречу.

Его инстинкты всё ещё говорили о том, что парень был его врагом, поэтому ему нужно оставаться на чеку, ставя под подозрение каждое его движение. Словно змея, Драко следил за Гарри Поттером в ожидании нападения.

\- Для того, чтобы принять Клятву волшебника необходима палочка, - объяснил Бруствер.

Сердце Драко подскочило к горлу, когда Гарри достал волшебную палочку из своей мантии. _Его_ палочку. Рука Драко тряслась, когда он поспешно подошёл к Гарри, чтобы взять её. Его необъяснимо сильно тянуло к ней. За мгновение да того, как кончики его пальцев коснулись древка, он поднял глаза, как бы ожидая позволения, чтобы сделать это.

\- Она твоя, Малфой, - настоял Поттер, протягивая ему палочку боярышника.

В тот момент, когда его рука коснулась палочки, он испустил медленный вздох и почувствовал, как магия снова заструилась по его телу. Палочка звала его, будто снова пыталась связаться со своих хозяином, чтобы насладиться долгожданным чувством единого целого. Не в состоянии вымолвить слова благодарности, Драко просто кивнул, молчаливо пытаясь выразить свою признательность. Он мельком взглянул поверх плеча Поттера и поймал взгляд Грейнджер. Она улыбнулась ему, и Драко испытал странное чувство спокойствия.

\- Эта палочка нанесла поражение Волдеморту, - заметил Поттер, после чего Драко удивлённо уставился на него. Он практически забыл об этом.

\- Малфой, сделай нам одолжение, продолжай и дальше эту тенденцию светлой магии.

Не в состоянии смотреть на него ни секунды дольше, так как гордость Малфоя была уже была под угрозой, он коротко кивнул Поттеру и повернулся к Министру магии, который протянул ему руку, держащую палочку. Они взяли друг друга за предплечье. Между ними не было ничего, кроме их палочек.

Зачитывая слова клятвы, Гринграсс направил собственную палочку над волшебниками, и две длинные серебристые светящиеся нити потянулись из её кончика, окутывая руки Драко и Министра.

\- Принимаете ли вы, Драко Люциус Малфой, всю ответственность, которая ляжет на вас в роли нового главы вашей семьи? Готовы ли вы принять должности, титулы, имущество и всю силу главы семьи Малфоев?

\- Готов.

\- Это возмутительно! Он ещё мальчишка! – прокричал позади них Люциус.

\- Свяжите его, если понадобиться и наложите Заклинание слежения, - приказал Гринграсс, после чего два аврора направились к Люциусу.

Драко наблюдал за тем, как серебряные обволакивавшие его руки нити пульсировали, разрастаясь всё больше. А затем испарились. После этого он по привычке убрал свою палочку в карман мантии, надеясь, что больше никогда не потеряет её.

Везенгамот был распущен и Драко проводили к матери. Там они сидели вместе под охраной авроров, в то время пока всех выводили в атриум.

Когда за дверь вышел Сириус Блэк, в ожидании в став в сторону, Поттер и Уизли, стоя по бокам от Гермионы, вывели её из зала. Тогда Драко поднялся, чтобы посмотреть, куда они направились, но тут же был остановлен мракоборцами, будто он собирался напасть на людей, которые только что спасли его жизнь.

\- Цисса, - сказал Блэк, пробираясь к ним сквозь авроров.

Он обнял мать Драко, которая, казалось, была готова разрыдаться.

\- Всё наладится. Мне нужно исправить кучу дерьма, пока Поместье Блэков не устроилось должным образом, но когда я закончу, то сделаю для вас всё, что смогу.

Он повернулся и взглянул на Драко.

\- Визенгамот хочет, чтобы ты повторно вернулся в Хогвартс на седьмой курс после его восстановления. Я обеспечу тебе свободу от Люциуса, чтобы ты мог заниматься делами семьи без его вмешательства. Многие люди будут готовы помочь тебе, если будет нужно.

Драко кивнул. Ему не понравилось всё то, что было сказано. За исключением того, что следующий год ему не придётся жить дома. Однако возвращение в Хогвартс тоже не входило в его планы.

\- Сириус, - прошептала его мать. – Нам… нам нужно поговорить. Девочка...?

\- Я не буду говорить об этом, - мрачно ответил Сириус.

\- Я не желаю ей зла.

\- Нет? Ты предоставила _это_ Беллатрисе, не так ли? – сказал Блэк, после чего тут же развернулся и зашагал прочь.

\- Сириус! Сириус, ты не всё знаешь о Регулусе!

Не оборачиваясь, он крикнул:

\- Никто не знает!


	10. Chapter 10

_Воздух_

 **1978**

\- _Локомотор Мортис_! – воскликнул Сириус, после чего ноги Регулуса слиплись друг с другом.

Сириусу показалось это недостаточным. Он засмеялся и выкрикнул:

\- _Коллошу_!

И ботинки Регулуса прилипли к полу. Резкое смещение центра тяжести заставило наследника дома Блэков пошатнуться вперёд и упасть лицом об пол со смачных грохотом.

\- Ёбаный кровоизменник! – воскликнул Регулус.

Из-за чересчур близкого контакта с каменным полом, его слова прозвучали приглушённо.

\- Минус десять баллов со Слизерина за ненормативную лексику, - с издёвкой воскликнул Поттер.

Наблюдая за попытками Регулуса подняться, позади парочки маниакально хохотал Петтигрю.

Прошло уже больше года с тех пор, как Сириуса выжгли с семейного древа. И всё это время Регулус играл роль ненавистного чистокровного наследника, чтобы доказать, что он терпеть не может своего брата - и чтобы быть уверенным, что никто другой не возьмёт на себя эту роль – время от времени он был вынужден провоцировать его на подобные дуэли, после которых тело Регулуса кровоточило и покрывалось синяками. В то время как младший из братьев был хорош в Трансфигурации, Заклинаниях и, как оказалось, талантлив в использовании непростительных заклятий, Сириус был блестящим дуэлянтом.

\- Может перекрасить его волосы в красный с золотым?

Сириус улыбнулся своей новой идее.

\- Отправим его в подземелье щеголять в _наших_ цветах.

Поттер захохотал:

\- Давай.

Регулус вздохнул и сделал вид, будто пытается сопротивляться, в то время как про себя жалел, что не попал в Гриффиндор. Несмотря на то, что сам был жертвой злых насмешек, он не мог винить других волшебников в том, что те наслаждались своей молодостью. В то время как они, _в большинстве случаев_ безобидно, подшучивали над своими однокурсниками потому, что это было весело, Регулус и Северус уже побывали на трёх особых увеселениях.

В то время как Сириус бросал Уменьшающие заклинания в сторону юбок рейвенкловок, Регулуса заставляли пытать маглов под бдительным взором Тёмного Лорда и Пожирателей смерти, которые возвышались над ним во время всего процесса. Они называли себя менторами, однако все знали, что, по существу, те были надзирателями, следившими за тем, выполнял ли ты свою работу. В то время как Поттер заколдовывал траву на поле для Квиддича, заставляя её менять цвет на красный с золотым во время школьных матчей, Северуса заставляли убивать кровоизменников и маглорождённых.

Ему было интересно, что сказали бы эти гриффиндорские смельчаки, узнай они, ради чего их школьные враги просыпались по утрам во время каникул.

\- Назад, Блэк! – появившись из-за угла, крикнул Северус.

Он взмахнул палочкой в сторону Регулуса и высвободил его ноги, так что теперь Регулус мог перевернуться на спину.

\- Нюниус!

При виде Снейпа Сириус с Поттером заулыбались.

\- Давненько для тебя не было никаких заклятий.

\- Всё нормально, - пробурчал Регулус своему вмешавшемуся другу.

\- Тише, Регги, - с ухмылкой сказал Сириус. – Здесь беседуют взрослые волшебники. Как насчёт официальной дуэли, Нюниус? – спросил он, широко улыбнувшись. – Будет честью провести всё по правилам.

Северус осклабился.

\- Будто у кого-то из вас она есть.

Поттер схватился за грудь.

\- Ауч!

\- Как грубо, - Сириус надул губки. – Не думаю, что мы уже готовы стать лучшими друзьями, Нюниус.

Северус напрягся, и Регулус увидел, как его лучший друг начал закипать от гнева. Если у Регулуса была Марлен, к которой он мог прильнуть после вынужденного хождения в маске Пожирателя смерти, чтобы насладиться её заклинаниями, залечивающими его раны и её любовью, успокаивающую душу, то Северус был один. Это значило, что он сдерживал все чувства внутри и отыгрывался только на ничего не подозревавших жертвах, которых обычно ему приказывали убить. Но с последней разрядки прошло слишком много времени, и слишком много всего за этот период успело накопиться. Регулус видел, что слизеринец был буквально готов взорваться.

Палочка Северуса была поднята, и он уже начал произносить заклятие:

\- _Сектум_ …

 _О, да пошло оно всё_ , подумал Регулус и взмахнул палочкой в сторону своего друга.

\- _Обезъяз_!

Оборванный на середине заклинания Северус повернулся и взглянул на Регулуса глазами, полными горечи и ненависти.

\- Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит? – послышался пронизывающий голос Эванс.

На ней был значок старосты, который она носила с таким же достоинством, как Макгонагалл носит свои мантии. Она пронеслась по коридору и грозно посмотрела на Сириуса с Поттером. Регулус заметил неподалёку стоявшего Люпина, который неодобрительно качал головой.

\- Джеймс! Ты же староста! Предполагается, что ты должен быть выше этого!

\- Я говорила тебе, что этот значок ударит ему в голову, - сказала Марлен появившемуся из-за спины Люпину. Целиком и полностью игнорируя Регулуса, она смотрела на своих однокурсников.

Сириус улыбнулся:

\- Эй, Маккинон, я нашёл тебе ручную змейку, - сказал он, указывая на Регулуса. - Помниться, тебе нравилось играть с ними.

Регулус оскалился, но Марлен захохотала и закатила глаза:

\- Не болтай глупостей, Сириус, - сказала она, после чего взглянула на лежащего Регулуса. – С _этим_?

Сириус нахмурился:

\- О, бедняжка Рег. Всегда остаётся обделённым девчонками.

Регулус усмехнулся:

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я никогда не имел её? – спросил он, указывая на Марлен, которая густо покраснела и раскрыла рот в притворной ярости.

\- Чтобы ты знал, я неоднократно брал её. И ей это _нравилось_.

Он презрительно усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как насмешливый огонёк потухал в глазах Сириуса и Поттера. Эванс буквально кипела от злости.

\- Я даже не помню, сколько раз это было. И каждый раз она была такой сладкой… Да, Маккинон?

Марлен сердито смотрела на него, теребя жемчужную нить на своей шее.

\- Ты просто отвратителен.

\- А ты просто расстроена, что я уже устал от этих ёбанных кровоизменников.

Два часа спустя Марлен сидела на краю кровати Регулуса в подземельях с украденной волшебной картой. Раскрытая, она лежала на матрасе за тем, чтобы Марлен была спокойна в том, что никто не знал, что она была там. Регулус никогда не узнает, как Сириус со своими друзьями вообще умудрился найти такое сокровище, которое однако никогда не пытался надёжно спрятать. Его сильно искушала возможность оставить эту вещицу себе, однако Марлен не позволяла это сделать.

\- Сиди смирно, - приказала ему Марлен, после чего легко прикоснулась полотенцем к его рассечённой нижней губе.

\- Неужели было действительно необходимо заходить _так_ далеко?

Регулус зашипел от жалящей боли.

\- Я обидел тебя? – спросил он.

Марлен закатила глаза и фыркнула.

\- Ага, моё бедное эго непоправимо задето. Как я вообще переживу это? – съязвила она.

\- Ты же специально провоцировал Сириуса на драку, разве не так? – с любопытством спросила она, поднимая одну бровь, что означало, что сейчас было бы лучше сказать ей правду, иначе…

Регулусу ещё предстояло узнать, что влекло за собой это «иначе».

\- На прошлой неделе один пятикурсник видел, как ты выходила из подземелий, - сказал он ей. – Мне пришлось притвориться, что я использовал тебя. Мне повезло, что Сириус всегда горячиться, когда дело доходит до защиты таких бедных особ, как ты. И я знаю, куда именно давить, чтобы заставить его заткнуться, - сказал он и рассмеялся, когда она хлопнула его по руке.

\- Я буду выглядеть героем в глазах своего факультета и Пожирателей смерти. Никто не сомневается в моей преданности из-за тебя или моего размахивающего кулаками братца. Вся школа думает, что Сириус – честный волшебник, защищающий слабый пол от таких развратников, как слизеринцы. Ты всего лишь симпатичная волшебница, попавшая в семейную драму Блэков. Любой подумает, что я просто засранец.

Она перестала промывать порез на его губе и нежно поцеловала его.

\- Ты ещё не устал играть плохого парня? – прошептала она.

Регулус сдвинул брови.

\- _Я_ не плохой парень, - мягко ответил он. – Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить тебя от действительно плохих парней.

Она прижала свой лоб к его и вздохнула.

\- Когда закончится учёба, мы сможем убежать? – спросила она.

Он улыбнулся:

\- Я мечтаю об этом.

Регулус наклонился и прижал свои губы к её рту. Он раздвинул её губы своим языком, пробуя их на вкус. Она захныкала, а затем застонала, когда его рука добралась до внутренней части её бедра под короткой юбкой.

Она оборвала поцелуй и захихикала, когда он зарылся лицом в её волосы и покусывал мочку её уха, когда его пальцы пробежали по кромке её трусиков.

\- Я думала, ты уже устал от ёбанных кровоизменников. – подразнила он его.

Регулус прижал её к матрасу и встал между её будрами. Затем он наклонился, чтобы слегка прикусить кожу на её шее, в то же время успевая запустить свои пальцы в её тёплое лоно.

\- Я никогда не устану от тебя, - сказал он, с большим интересом наблюдая за тем, как она выгнула спину и сделала резкий вдох. Он никогда не устанет от выражения её лица, в момент, когда он касался её. Это выражение не шло в сравнение только с тем, когда он входил в неё.

Конечно, их первый раз был настоящей катастрофой.

Она была до смешного застенчива, когда раздевалась, настояв на том, чтобы он не смотрел на неё. Регулус, в свою очередь, всё равно бросал на неё быстрые взгляды, но так боялся попасться, что был бесконечно рад тому, что ему не придётся возиться со всеми этими пуговками на блузке или этой чёртовой застёжкой на лифчике, если учесть, что его руки нервно тряслись от ожидания.

Вместо того, чтобы обмениваться жаркими словечками, как они делали это сейчас – грязные нашёптывания во мраке подземелий – их первые попытки сладких поэтических нежностей были до комичности нелепы.

 _\- Это больно?_

 _\- Что? Откуда я, блин, знаю? Я никогда не делал этого раньше!_

 _\- Я вообще-то тоже! И не кричи на меня!_

 _\- Я не кричу, просто… блять… просто лежи спокойно._

 _\- Ты не забыл про Контрацептивное заклинание?_

 _\- Что?! Ты разве не на зелье?_

 _\- Конечно я не на зелье! Зачем мне вообще быть на зелье?!_

 _\- Потому что у нас секс!_

 _\- Пока нет и с таким отношением…_

 _\- Прости! Прости! Прости! Пожалуйста, не уходи. Клянусь, я знаю заклинание._

 _\- Это нормально, что так покалывает?_

 _\- Думаю да. Значит, оно работает… наверное._

 _\- Наверное?_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- Что не так, Марли?_

 _\- Просто… ты голый._

 _\- Ну, я не эксперт, но обычно оно так и работает. Я читал об этом в книгах. Там были картинки._

 _\- Идиот. Я имею ввиду… это здорово… ты выглядишь… ты хорошо выглядишь._

 _\- Ты чертовски сексуальна._

 _\- Поэтично. Он… он уже внутри?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Регги?_

 _\- Что значит он уже внутри?! Нет, он ещё не внутри! Ты блин поймёшь, когда он будет внутри, я обещаю тебе это!_

 _\- Мои извинения твоему задетому эго._

 _\- Необязательно язвить по этому… о, блять, о, это… Марли, ты в порядке?_

 _\- Я… я нормально… Регги, ты можешь двигаться. Всё хорошо. Я люблю тебя._

 _\- Я люблю тебя._

Регулус стянул с неё трусики и бросил их в сторону своей кровати, где они приземлились в маленькой корзине возле журнала о Квиддиче и фантиков от конфет.

\- Мне лучше вернуть их, - прошептала Марлен, запуская пальцы в его волосы, когда он переместился к месту между грудями, целуя её нежную кожу.

\- Тебе не стоит их собирать, как это делает Сириус.

Регулус посмеялся и, чтобы отвлечь её, лизнул её правый сосок, пока сам возился с застёжкой на своих брюках.

\- Если бы я и собирал их, моя коллекция была бы не такой отвратной. У меня только одна волшебница, - сказал он с появившийся в углу рта усмешкой.

\- Дурак, - захихикала она, после чего застонала, почувствовав, как он, твёрдый и горячий, прикоснулся к ней. Трясь об неё вверх и вниз, Регулус наклонился ближе, чтобы вкусить её сладкое дыхание, затем он медленно вошёл в неё, позволяя полностью заглотить себя. Он улыбнулся, когда она как всегда глотнула воздух рядом с его губами. Когда же спустя несколько минут она кончила с его именем, словно мольбой, на своих губах, Регулус постарался запомнить этот момент, который затем будет помогать ему на следующей встрече с Тёмным Лордом.

Это было в начале августа. В ночь, когда было до странности холодно, Северус Снейп трансгрессировал на задний двор летнего домика семьи Маккинон. Марлен настояла на том, чтобы остаться здесь и готовиться к ЖАБА, хотя её родители и старший брат – все мечтали о поездке в Грецию. На самом деле она просто не была готова упустить возможность остаться наедине с Регулусом. Но _этого_ она не ожидала.

\- Снейп? – она выкрикнула в темноту, когда заметила знакомую черноволосую фигуру.

\- Снейп, где… о, Годрик…

Она бросилась к выходу и упала на колени рядом с Регулусом, который держался прямо только благодаря Снейпу, который зажимал в кулаке его мантию.

\- Что случилось?!

\- Он был наказан, - сказал Снейп и выпустил мантию Регулуса, после чего тот с грохотом упал на землю. – Сегодня была вечеринка. Тёмный Лорд приказал нам найти… членов некоторого сообщества.

Марлен отвернулась от него и Снейп злорадно улыбнулся.

\- О котором ты, конечно же, уже слышала. Предполагаю, после выпускного ты планируешь присоединиться к Ордену?

\- Я хочу помочь, - прошептала она, в то время как сканировала тело Регулуса с помощью Диагностирующего заклинания.

Регулус выпалил:

\- Если хочешь помочь, то не высовывайся, чтобы _его_ не прикончили, пока он пытается спасти тебя! Тёмный Лорд хочет избавиться от Ордена! Дамблдор собирает против него армию и уже одна эта попытка делает его настоящим дураком! В таком духе они все будут мертвы в течение года.

Марлен гневно взглянула на него.

\- Ты собираешься убить Лили собственными руками?

Северус позеленел.

\- Она… Поттер позаботится о ней, - ответил он, хотя его слова были полны сомнения. – Он будет готов к этому… после того, как узнает…

\- Что узнает? – спросила она.

Регулус закашлялся и попытался сесть, разрывая собственную мантию.

\- Уберите… уберите их! – кричал он. – Я не хочу всего этого!

\- О, Мерлин, он бредит, - сказал Марлен и встала.

Она взмахнула палочкой в сторону Регулуса и связала его, чтобы тот не сопротивлялся, подняла его в воздух и направила наверх по лестнице в ванную. Северус всё время стоял за её спиной, пока она снимала с Регулуса одежду и укладывала его в ванную, наполненную холодной водой.

\- Что с ним случилось? – снова спросила она.

\- Родители Поттера мертвы, - тихо промолвил Северус. – Мы… мы не знали, кто… но Регулус, просто настоящий идиот, _открыто_ отказался участвовать в этом. А ты не можешь отказать Тёмному Лорду, если только он не ставил тебя в пример остальным. Они накинулись на него, будто стая волков. В основном использовали Круциатус, но… было и несколько Кромсающих заклятий.

Она вытерла слёзы тыльной стороной руки и освободила тело Регулуса от оков, давая ему расслабиться. После этого от головы до ног по его телу пробежал озноб.

\- Регги? Детка?

Регулус медленно открыл глаза и заморгал, пытаясь добиться чёткой картинки. Он опустил взгляд вниз и заметил, что был раздет, затем повернул голову, которая непослушно качалась из сторону в сторону и посмотрел на очаровательную волшебницу.

\- Милая, я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда я без одежды, но мне правда кажется, что сейчас я не готов к перепихону… дай мне ещё минут десять, может пятнадцать.

Марлен рассмеялась, поцеловала его в лоб и прижала к себе. Северус закатил глаза.

\- Приведи его в порядок, - сказал он. – Но не убирай шрамы. Тёмный Лорд потребует увидеть доказательство того, что он был наказан.

\- А _ты_ куда? – обернулась Марлен к направившемуся из комнаты Северусу.

\- За _своим_ наказанием. Меня отпустили, только потому что _он_ весь истекал кровью. А ковры действительно тяжело очищать, знаешь ли, - горько ответил Северус, явно цитируя чьи-то слова. – Надеюсь, в этот раз они не пересекут границу, - сказал он и вышел.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке, любимая, - слегка дрожа убеждал её Регулус. Холодная вода становилась всё менее приятной с понижением температуры его тела. Марлен поцеловала его в лоб, ещё раз отсканировала его тело Диагностирующим заклинанием, после чего спустила воду в ванне.

\- Марли… - произнёс он и потянулся за её рукой.

Она сразу же схватила её, стараясь приглушить подступавшие к горлу рыдания.

\- Марли…

\- Перестань! – выкрикнула она. – Рег… тебя сегодня пытали! Люди погибли от рук… от рук Пожирателей смерти…

\- Таких, как я.

Она покачала головой.

\- Нет. _Настоящих_ Пожирателей смерти, которые думают, что ты один из них…

\- Я один из них. То, что я не соглашаюсь с этим ещё не значит, что я не принимаю участ…

\- Они пытали тебя и убили людей! – сквозь слёзы сказала она. – Хороших людей. Хоть Джеймс и вёл иногда себя как настоящая задница, его родители… о, боги… это… это…

\- Война.

\- Мы всего лишь дети! Мы слишком молоды и я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб! Я _не хочу_ , что ты шёл на войну, - сказала она осёкшимся голосом.

Он выпрямился и обнял её трясущимися руками, которые всё ещё не могли успокоиться после Круциатуса. Беллатриса едва ли взмахнула палочкой, и он боялся подумать о том, сколько бы потребовалось времени на поправку, вложи она всю свою силу в заклинание.

\- Любимая, - прошептал он, - Я не собираюсь умирать. И война была неизбежна. Ты моя Елена, помнишь? Женщина, ради которой мужчины с радостью шли на битву. Разве у неё не было любящего принца, который оберегал её?

Марлен закатила глаза.

\- Парис. И он _умер_ во время войны, - с грустью ответила она.

Регулус громко вздохнул.

\- Жаль. Но после этого она же посвятила свою жизнь ему, да? До конца оставаясь преданной и чистой? – Поддразнил он её.

Конечно же, он знал эти истории. Будучи названным в честь звезды, которая берёт своё историческое начало в древнегреческой и древнеримской мифологиях значило, что ещё задолго до того, как в Хогвартсе он научился поднимать в воздух перья, он уже давно знал расположение в небе каждой звезды, их происхождение и варианты каждой мифической истории.

\- Нет, она вернулась в Спарту со своим мужем, королём Менелаем, - прошептала Марлен, в то время как Регулус гладил её золотые кудри, накручивая локон вокруг пальца.

Регулус усмехнулся.

\- А, с королём, - сказал он. – Это намного лучше, чем принц, тебе не кажется?

Она бросила на него хмурый взгляд.

\- Когда он привёз Елену обратно в Спарту, то грозил убить её за то, что она оставила его и только из-за её красоты он опустил свой меч, - сказала она тоном, в котором слышалось возмущение и справедливость одновременно, что заставило его почувствовать к ней как раздражение, и любовь сразу.

\- Но ты же меня не оставишь, - сказал Регулус, убирая с её лица выбившийся локон и нежно целуя её. – Так? Ты навсегда останешься моей королевой.

Марлен ухмыльнулась:

\- Да какой из тебя король… или принц, - добавила она, прежде чем бы он возразил. – Но так да, - тихо ответила она. – Я буду с тобой, пока нас не разлучат, что, учитывая эту войну, вполне вероятно.

Регулус проигнорировал её привычку драматизировать и снова поцеловал её.

\- В этом мире нет ничего, чего я любил бы больше тебя.

Он вздохнул, когда она обвила его шею своими руками и положила голову ему на грудь.

\- И… если, как ты точно выразилась, нас всё-таки разлучат, давай в следующей жизни встретимся на каких-нибудь островах Блаженства. Идёт?

 _20 Августа, 1978_

 _Утром я проснулся в руках своей Елены. Летний домик Маккинонов прекрасен, очарователен и светел. Здесь есть всё, чего нет в доме на площади Гриммо. Так бы хотелось воспользоваться заклятием Доверия, сделать какую-нибудь неуловимую бессмертную кошку Хранителем Тайны, заточить Марлен в доме и никогда больше не выходить из него. Её кровать – наша, до момента пока мы не вернёмся в Хогвартс – стоит под большим круглым окном, выходящем на рассвет. После пробуждения я наблюдаю за поднимающимся из-за горизонта солнцем, которое заливает светом её кожу. Её медовые волосы побуждают меня начать писать какие-нибудь сентиментальные стишки из-за которых Марлен, увидев их, будет безжалостно дразнить меня._

 _Есть ли на свете мужчина, любящий женщину сильнее?_

 _Я ненавижу себя за то, что пятнаю её душу уже тем, что просто смотрю на неё, разговариваю с ней или прикасаюсь к её коже. Она кажется настоящим совершенством, когда солнечный свет целует её кожу. Вот она просыпается, открывает свои прекрасные голубые глаза и проклинает моё самое существование за то, что я не жду её пробуждения с чашечкой кофе. Она так быстро встаёт и поворачивается проверить время, что её кудри хлещут меня по лицу. Это настоящая угроза моей безопасности. Ненавижу просыпаться посреди ночи из-за застрявшего во рту клока волос._

 _Но если день или ночь прошли плохо… а иногда они проходят настолько плохо, что в мире нет ничего лучше, чем зарыться лицом и руками в эти локоны._

 _Сегодня был плохой день. Чёрт, да весь этот год был плохим. Но именно сегодня день был особенно ужасен. К нашему с Северусом удивлению, Сириус со своей бандой скорбящих неудачников сидел в Котле. Различные заклинания и проклятья, которые обычно использовались в Хогвартсе, сейчас сменились на Кромсающие заклятья и особенно жестокие – однако не Непростительные – заклинания, когда он вошёл в бар, чтобы пообедать и нашёл там оплакивающего смерть своих родителей Поттера, из-за чьих смертей мы до сих пор мучаемся после нашего отказа принять участие в решении их участи. Однако мы их и не остановили. И иногда мне кажется, что за те жизни, которые я проигнорировал, я проклят больше, чем за те, которые меня заставили отнять._

 _Я тупо подошёл к ним и был рад тому, что Люпин был в хорошем настроении и доброжелательно поприветствовал меня, заметив, что все мы были уже взрослыми совершеннолетними и что все, за исключением меня, уже не были в школе. На долю секунды мне показалось, что, возможно, я смогу снять маску, которую был вынужден носить в эти последние годы. Может быть я бы мог поговорить с братом, с Орденом, попросить помощи. Боже, это бы основательно снесло мою гордость, но я больше не мог смотреть на то, как Марлен залечивает мои раны. Что, если в следующий раз я не буду наказан за свой проступок? Что, если в следующий раз он заставит меня смотреть на то, как он наказывает другого?_

 _Я выразил Поттеру свои соболезнования, он не сказал ни слова. Даже Северус кивнул в его сторону. Было видно, что он пытается игнорировать вопросы, пытающиеся разузнать, заснул ли он в слезах на руках Эванс после того, как у знал о смерти своих родителей. Потребовалось одобрение со стороны Люпина, чтобы Сириус пожал мою руку и… чёрт, я чуть ли не расплакался. И он сам был бы лжецом, если бы начал утверждать, что не почувствовал то же самое. Я видел, как его глаза заблестели от влаги. Он тоже скучал по мне. Скучал. Прошедшее время. В знак товарищества – не дружбы – я взял руки Поттера и Люпина; перемирие? – и в тот момент показалось, будто всё наконец может наладиться. Затем… этот_ ёбаный _придурок Петтигрю встал с места, вытер свои жирные руки о свитер и улыбнулся мне как старому доброму другу, он вытянул свою руку и схватил мой рукав, открывая на всеобщее обозрение Чёрную метку._

 _Блять._

 _Уже ничего не исправить. У меня нет брата. Однажды он был у меня, но сейчас я уверен, что разбил ему сердце. Сейчас я зверь, злодей, чудовище, которое украло у него_ его _брата и теперь он не упустит первый удобный случай, чтобы отомстить мне за это. Не могу винить его. Он отреагировал на единственный кусочек паззла, не имея понятия о полной картинке. Мне интересно, не происходит ли с нами – Пожирателями смерти – того же самого. По моему это вполне можно отнести к Люциусу. Запертый в своей отполированной клетке и воспитанный по подобию своего отца. Беллатриса просто наслаждается создавшимся хаосом. Она бы согласилась сражаться на любой стороне, лишь бы была возможность принесения максимального вреда. Хотя это не имеет значения. Пожиратели смерти, члены Ордена, мы все убийцы и манипуляторы, которые в конце умрут от всего этого. Нет ни капли надежды. Несмотря на всё это, я всё равно должен вернуться в Хогвартс, сидеть в классе и притворяться, будто я сражаюсь на верной стороне._

 _Вот я и хороню все свои грехи и секреты в этом дневнике и зарываюсь носом и пальцами в волосы Марлен, молясь за то, что однажды я никогда не выйду из них. Что очень даже вероятно, потому что я вполне уверен, что однажды ночью просто поперхнусь ими._

 _Разве это не прекрасная дорога к смерти?_


End file.
